The Fire Talks
by Ginger S
Summary: There's a new novel out about firemen written by a fireman, but who wrote it? The crew of Station 51 get engrossed in the novel and the mystery author.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I got an email one day from a new friend who asked if I might be interested in writing a story using one of her ideas. She listed several, and we decided on this one. I would tell you more but then you would know how the story ends. That's no fun. Anyway although one of us is in Canada and the other here in the States we are writing this story together. Thank you Hotshow for venturing out and asking me to join you in this endeavor. We hope you like our story..." **_

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter One**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The clicking of the gradually moving hands of the wall clock marked the time as the quiet fire house stood waiting for the next emergency call. Six men slept soundly in the dorm room. The peace was broken as the klaxons sounded bringing the men quickly to their feet. Slipping into their boots and turnout pants the six firemen scrambled for their positions on the engine or in the rescue squad, the captain pausing at the radio only long enough to write the call slips and acknowledge their response with dispatch. The two vehicles barreled out of the station with lights flashing and sirens blaring. They drove into the night snaking through the dark empty streets with practice and skill. They could see the yellow glow of a fire lighting the sky ahead. They could tell by the way the sky was glowing that this was going to be a big one. It was already a three alarm factory fire that was fully involved by the time the two vehicles from their station arrived on the scene. Firemen moved towards the burning inferno with hoses ready. A ladder truck company had already raised their ladder and firemen were on the way up it with hoses at the ready. A deluge truck had started spraying the roof and building front. What these brave firemen didn't know was that the fire like several before it had been intentionally set. The arsonist had doused the inside of the factory with an accelerant that would cause it to burn fast and true. This factory would not survive the rapidly moving flames.

The A-shift of Station 51 had completed their morning duty assignments and was now gathered in the dayroom. Roy and Johnny sat at the table sipping coffee. Roy read the newspaper sports page. Johnny was writing something on a legal pad. Mike sat across the table reading a novel. Marco walked over and flipped on the television to catch the news. Captain Stanley as he usually did was working in his office on reports. Chet was the last to enter the room having just finished cleaning the latrines. "What ya reading Mike?"

"A book Chet."

"Ha Ha…what book Mike?"

"Oh well it's a new novel I saw at the store. Looked interesting. It's about firemen," Mike held up the cover to show Chet the picture of the rescue squad and fire engine racing into the night on the front cover.

"What's it called?"

"_The Fire Talks"_

"Well what's it about?"

"I told you Chet it's about firemen."

"Okay okay you don't have to get testy." Chet pushed Henry over so he could sit down on the couch with the cup of coffee he had poured himself. "Move over dog. I want to sit down." Henry looked up at the stocky fireman and slowly moved out of the way only to turn back and plop his big head onto Chet's lap after he sat down. "Hey watch it Henry you're gonna make me spill my coffee."

"Hey guys the first fire in this book reminds me of one we fought a couple of years ago at a factory. I wonder who the author is." Mike proceeded to read the first paragraph to the group. "The clicking of gradually moving hands of the wall clock marked the time as the quiet fire house stood waiting for the next emergency call……"

Roy put the paper down and listened intently to Mike as he read aloud. Marco had joined them at the table. "Hey I remember the fire you're talking about. That place went up like a box of matches. We didn't have a chance at saving that building. The arson investigators decided it had been intentionally set," Marco shook his head as he remembered.

"You're right Marco I remember it started out as a three alarm call. I think a couple of firemen were injured before the chief called everyone out to surround and drown," Roy remembered as well.

"Who wrote that book Mike?" Chet asked from the couch.

"Fella named Chris J. Bean. I don't know any county fireman named Bean." Mike looked on the back of the book and on the last pages in the book to see if there might be a picture of the author.

"Hey I read a short story by that guy in the Firemen's Quarterly newspaper. He's really good. Where did you buy that book Mike? I think I'll pick up a copy," Roy had gotten up from his seat and moved over beside Mike taking another look at the book.

"I got it at the bookstore yesterday. They had a table set up in the new releases section."

"I think I'd like to read that too," Marco agreed with Roy. "How about you Chet?"

"Sure I think it sounds interesting."

Johnny still sat sipping his coffee and occasionally jotting something down on his notepad.

"What ya writing over there Gage?" Chet loved to torment his pigeon.

"Nothin' Chet."

"What's a matter Gage making a new list of nurses that dumped ya? Has there been so many you have to keep a list so you won't forget and ask them again?" Chet chuckled at himself.

"Shut up Chet!" Johnny cut his eyes towards the curly haired fireman, got up from his seat, rinsed his coffee cup and left the room. He went to the locker room and stored his notepad in his locker. He didn't want anyone to see the things he had written. Carefully putting it into his duffel bag Johnny zipped it up and sat inside the front of his locker propping his feet on the bench. Roy came into the locker room to check on his partner.

"You okay Johnny? You seem kind of quiet this morning."

"Yeah Roy, Chet just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Well Junior I know what you mean. What do you think about that book Mike's reading? Sounds interesting don't you think?" Roy moved to sit on the bench thinking maybe he could change the subject and keep Johnny from going into a tirade about Chet. Sometimes Johnny could get hung up on something and talk about it for hours. Roy didn't want to spend the day listening to one of Johnny's rants.

"Sounds okay I guess."

"I think I'll pick up a copy. Do you want me to get you one?" Roy asked.

"Nah."

Roy could tell that his partner was in one of his moods and decided to leave him alone. "Well I'm gonna…" His statement was interrupted by the klaxons calling the squad to a woman in labor call. The two paramedics raced to the squad knowing that a woman in labor could mean anything from the first contractions to a quick delivery as soon as they arrived.

The two paramedics returned to the station after transporting the woman in labor to Rampart. It was her first child. She was probably just scared. They both knew she was not really in labor yet, but to be safe they had transported her to be checked out. The engine was out, so they had the station to themselves.

"Hey Johnny do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah Roy I'll be there in a minute. I want to get something out of my locker. Pour me a cup would ya?"

Johnny came back into the dayroom with his notepad and took the seat next to Roy where his coffee awaited. Roy glanced over at the legal pad and wrinkled his forehead. "What are you writing Junior?"

"Like I told Chet this morning it's nothing. It's just a list."

"Must be kind of private looks like your writing it in Lakota; you only do that when you don't want Chet to find out what it says."

"Yeah." Johnny chuckled. "I guess you're right. He always looks through my locker when he's planning one of his pranks. I bet it drives him crazy that he can't read my stuff. I'll have to remember to keep writing stuff in Lakota just to keep him guessing. Maybe I'll plant some slips of paper on a regular basis just to keep him on his toes." The two friends really laughed at that idea.

Roy noticed that Mike had left his novel over on the table beside the couch. He got up and went to look at it again. Plopping down on the couch beside Henry Roy flipped through the first few pages to the dedication.

_**This my first novel is dedicated to the men and women of the Los Angeles County Fire Department who on any given day devote their lives to fighting fire and saving lives. These fine men and women risk their own safety to secure that of the public. It is also dedicated to a group of five men who have become my brothers. One in particular who shall remain nameless, but who has helped me understand what family is. This is for you. **_

"Hey Johnny, this book really is written by an LA County fireman. It says so right here in the dedication."

Before Johnny had a chance to make a comment about the dedication they could hear the engine backing into the station. The four man crew came into the dayroom discussing their last run. "What's up guys? Did you have a rough one?"

"No it was just a little fire. Some kid torched his dog's house." Chet answered for the group.

"What?" Roy and Johnny said in unison.

"How'd he do that?" Johnny wanted to know.

"He decided that he needed a place of his own. He was kind of a small guy so he fit into the dog house. It was for a St. Bernard, so it was big. He wanted to keep warm and cook some hotdogs he had stolen from his mom's kitchen, so he built a little fire in the middle. Fortunately he was on the side by the doorway. The fire got hot and caught the dried wood on the roof. The mother called us, and the rest is history." Chet finished the story.

"Yeah it was amazing that the boy was able to get out without an injury. His mother was so upset." Marco smiled and continued, "The dog didn't look too happy either."

"You know I can see how the Chris J. Bean character could come up with enough stuff to write about. I mean we really get some strange runs. I'm looking forward to reading that novel. Did you guys see the dedication in the front of the book? I wonder which station the guy works out of. He's definitely from LA he dedicated the book to us. Firemen in LA I mean," Roy held up Mike's book.

Mike cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Ahem." Roy handed over the book smiling at his friend.

"What book?" Captain Stanley hadn't been in the dayroom earlier to hear about it.

"Fire Talks" by Chris J. Bean," Mike showed him the book. "Here read the dedication Cap. It's fiction, but the first response in the book sounds a lot like a factory fire we fought about three years ago. It was arson. The book is about an arsonist starting fires, the reasons behind why he does it and how they solve the case. I've only read a few pages, but it is really good."

Captain Stanley took the book from Mike and quickly read the dedication, "Well how 'bout that. I'll have to pick up a copy too."

"Hey Cap there's a book store a few blocks from here. Johnny and I could run over there and stay available. We could pick everyone up a copy," Roy suggested.

"Uh Roy? I uh don't…." Johnny started to say something but was interrupted by Captain Stanley.

"That's a great idea Roy. I don't think there is anything good on TV tonight anyway. I'd like a good book to read. However, you have to stay available." Stanley patted Roy on the back as he made his way over to the coffee pot for a refill.

"Come on Johnny let's go before we get…." He was interrupted by the klaxons. The six men ran to the waiting vehicles.

Their book club would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Two**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The crew of Station 51 along with Station 127's was called out on a trapped man call. When they arrived on the scene they discovered that the trapped man was a homeowner who had been working on his roof when his leg fell through. The firemen made short work of extracting the man from the hole in his roof. He declined treatment, so the crews were returning to their stations. "Johnny I'm going to swing by that bookstore on the way back to the station."

"Okay Roy I guess it's okay. Cap said we could as long as we stay available." Johnny stared out the passenger window. He didn't want anything to do with reading that book right now. He had too much on his mind anyway to bother reading something he had already experienced when he fought the fires described within.

"Let's see we need how many copies? One for Chet, Marco, Cap and me, that's four. Do you want one Johnny?"

"Ah no Roy I um I don't have the money this week for a book. Maybe I'll just borrow yours when you're done."

"Okay Junior." Roy wondered why Johnny was short on money this week. He made a quick run into the store for the books. When he got inside he was surprised to see a very nice display set up to showcase the book. He grabbed five copies. He would make Johnny's a gift. Smiling to himself he hurried over to the checkout.

The clerk looked at him kind of funny. "Are you in some kind of a book club?"

"No the guys and I down at Station 51 all wanted to read this book. Apparently it was written by a LA County fireman."

"Oh, I see." The clerk made quick work of bagging the five books and taking Roy's payment. "Thank you and have a nice night."

Roy and Johnny arrived back at the station just in time for dinner to be set on the table. Roy handed each of the guys their copy of the book and told them how much they each owed except for Johnny. He handed Johnny a copy of the book and said nothing.

"Uh Roy?"

"Don't worry about it Junior. I didn't want you to be left out."

"Oh Okay, Thanks." Johnny turned the book over and over in his hands and then placed it on the table beside his bowl of Marco's chili.

The group of firemen actually got to eat a whole meal without getting called out, but their luck did not last long. Just as they finished cleaning up after their meal they were called out on a house fire. When they left the dayroom there were six copies of "The Fire Talks" laying around the room. While the A-shift was out of the station Charlie Dwyer from B-shift stopped by to get something out of his locker. Stopping in the dayroom to check to see if there was any coffee he saw the books. Stopping by the table on his way to the coffee pot he picked one up wondering to himself why there were so many copies lying around. He first looked at the picture on the front cover. That was one of the department squads and engine on the front cover. Curiosity got the best of him and he sat down and proceeded to read the prologue and started the first chapter. He was several pages into it when he heard the vehicles backing into the bay. "Hey guys," he greeted them as they came into the room. "What's up with all of these books?"

"Well Mike here came in with a copy today and read us part of it. We all remembered the fire referenced at the beginning, and then we read the dedication and decided we all wanted to read it. Roy and Johnny stopped by the bookstore and got us all a copy," Chet was speaker for the group.

"I read the dedication. Who is this guy?" Charlie asked.

"What are you doing here Charlie?" Captain Stanley interrupted the paramedic from B-shift.

"Oh sorry Cap, I needed to get my checkbook out of my locker. I forgot it last shift. Guess I had better get going. See you guys in the morning at shift change. Have a safe night." He waved to them as he disappeared out the door.

The guys settled down for a quiet evening of reading hoping they would not get called out. Johnny left the room for a few minutes and returned carrying his notepad and pen. He sat down at the table and made a few notes on his pad. "Still working on that list of dating failures Gage?" Chet tormented Johnny.

"Go play on the freeway Chet," Johnny said without ever looking up.

They had a quiet night only getting called out to minor things like a trash fire and a child with an upset stomach.

By the next morning the B-shift started arriving and after several calls from Charlie the night before they too had copies of the book. As a matter of fact most of members of the entire LA County Fire department now had copies of the book. It was fast becoming a best seller.

Two days later the A-shift came back to the station for their next shift. By now they each had read a good bit of the book. Roy and Mike sat at the table drinking coffee and talking about several of the fires described inside and how they were similar to incidents they had worked. Chet and Marco sat on the couch and were discussing who the author might be. Johnny came in and went straight to the coffee pot. He again had his notepad in hand. Captain Stanley was the last to join the group. "Well guys I called and talked to headquarters. It seems we have a Jarred Bean working out of Station 68. My money is on him as the author Chris J. Bean."

"Really Cap? That's interesting. I wonder if Chris is his first name." Marco turned his book over and looked at the author's name.

"Hey I know that guy." Johnny spoke up. "I subbed over there a few weeks ago. He's a boot on the engine crew. I don't think he's been with the department long. He's a really nice guy. He'll make a good fireman someday, but he's got a lot to learn."

"A boot? If he's a boot then he couldn't have written this book. Some of the fires in here happened several years ago," Chet couldn't believe that a boot could have written the book.

"He could have done research Chet. The fires are all public knowledge. All he would have had to do is make a trip to the library and look up the newspaper articles." Johnny explained.

"Well I have to agree with Chet. I don't think some of these details would have been reported in the newspaper," Mike looked over at Chet and nodded his agreement.

"Well maybe not, but the guy's name is J. Bean," Johnny grew impatient with the conversation.

"Gentlemen I think since we are all here we'll do roll call right here. I don't have any departmental announcements. Roy you're cooking and kitchen today. Johnny you have the apparatus bay and dorm. Mike and Marco you guys are hanging the hoses. Chet you've got the latrine buddy."

"Aw Cap what did I do now?" Chet was clearly unhappy with his assignment. Cap simply shook his head, turned and left the room.

"Roy, can I talk to you for a minute before we do the equipment check and inventory?" Johnny asked his best friend.

"Sure Johnny what's up?"

"Uh in private please." Johnny looked over at Chet knowing if he talked to Roy in front of Chet he would live to regret it.

"Oh okay Johnny why don't we go outside a minute."

Johnny and Roy went outside, Johnny with his list and Roy with a cup of coffee. "Roy I uh need to talk to you about something." He laid his notepad on the station picnic table. "It's kind of important."

"Whatever it is you can talk to me Johnny. I won't discuss it with anyone. Tell me what's going on. Does it have anything to do with your notes there?"

"Yes Roy it does. I've been working on something, and I need your opinion."

"Opinion about what?"

"Well I have this list of ideas." Johnny paused not sure how to go on. He didn't usually keep things from his best friend. He hadn't meant to keep this from him either, but he had not bothered Roy with the details. "I um I've been working on this for a while."

"Johnny?"

"It's a list of possible things for um…" Johnny was kind of embarrassed now that he had decided to talk to Roy about his problem.

Just as Johnny was about to tell Roy about the secret he had been keeping the klaxons went off, and they were called out on their first run of the day. The secret would not be revealed right now. Roy wondered as he pulled the squad out of the station just exactly what could be on the list Johnny was so protective of.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Three**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny and Roy had back to back runs until well after lunch.

They stopped by Rampart to re-stock their supplies. When they walked up to the nurse's desk Dixie was sitting on her stool looking at the same novel everyone else had been reading.

"What cha got there Dix?" Roy asked her.

"Oh I was just looking at this novel one of the paramedics from 36's left here by accident. Have you seen it? It's about the LA County Fire Department. I mean it's fiction, but it's written by a firemen that works for LA County."

"Yeah Dixie we're all reading it too."

"Do you know who Chris J. Bean is?"

"Well there is a Jarred Bean in the department, but he's a boot. We have our doubts that he wrote it, since he wouldn't have been around during some of the fires referenced in the book," Roy explained.

"What about you Johnny are you reading it too?" Dixie had noticed Johnny looking uneasy. He always had a way that he rocked from side to side with his head down when he was nervous or upset.

"Huh?" Johnny's head shot up in confusion. "You say somethin' Dixie?"

Roy and Dixie laughed at Johnny's reaction. "We were just having a conversation. Where were you just now?"

"Just thinkin'. I'm sorry Dixie I didn't mean to be rude." Johnny dropped his gaze back to the floor.

"It's okay Johnny. It wasn't important. Are you all right? You seem upset or something. Are you feeling okay?" Alarms were going off in Dixie's head as she noticed Johnny had dropped his head again.

"I'm all right. Just tired I guess."

Just about that time Dr. Brackett walked up. "Hey guys how're things with the fire department today."

"Busy," Johnny almost whispered.

"It's been busy here too. Hey is that the new book everyone is talking about?"

"Yep it sure is," Dixie told him as she handed him the book.

"I heard about this on the local news. This book has sold more copies in the first week than any other new release in years." Dr. Brackett looked at the back cover. "Anybody know who the author is?" Dixie and Roy chuckled. Dr. Brackett looked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Well Doc that's what we were just talking about. Nobody really knows." Roy looked over at Johnny and noticed he was still shuffling back and forth with his head down.

Roy and Dixie exchanged worried glances. "Well Junior I guess we had better get back to the station. Hopefully they will have lunch waiting on us. I don't know about you. Well I guess I do know about you, but this time I'm starved too." The friends shared a laugh about Roy's statement. Roy and Johnny bid their goodbyes and headed back to the squad.

When they got back to the station the engine was out on a run. The two paramedics wandered into the day room looking for something to eat. Opening the oven door they were pleased to find two plates with Marco's tamales and beans. "MMM look at this Roy. Marco cooked tamales." Johnny put the two plates on the table as Roy prepared them some ice tea.

"Johnny right before we got called out this morning you were about to tell me something. We are alone right now. Why don't you tell me now?"

"Uh okay. Let me get my notepad." He stood up and stopped for a minute scratching his head.

"What's the matter Johnny?"

"I don't know where I left it." He went over to the couch and looked underneath Henry.

Roy got up from the table and helped Johnny look around the day room. "You know Johnny we were out back at the picnic table. I bet it's out there." The two men went out the back door and found the missing notepad. Returning to the day room and their lunch they sat at the table Johnny staring at the notepad looking kind of nervous.

"Roy this is real important to me. I um I don't want Chet to find out about it. He'll never let me live it down." Johnny shook his head and continued to look at the words on the page. "You know next month is Jenny's birthday."

"Yeah Johnny I know that."

"Well I wanted to do something really special for her."

"Special? Like what?"

"Special like for a little girl. I've been working on some ideas for her gift. I have these notes here. They're plans for a doll house. I was uh…I was thinking about making her a doll house. I just….I didn't want to do anything that you or Jo might not want me to do. I mean if you….were…um going to do something like that for her. I didn't want to…you know…take that away from you."

"Johnny is that what you've been so worried about all day?"

"Well yeah Roy it is. You're my best friend. I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I think making her a doll house would be a fantastic gift from you. My daughter adores you Uncle Johnny. She'll probably keep that doll house for the rest of her life because you made it."

Johnny smiled a huge grin. "Really?"

"Really Johnny."

"Great! I'll get started on it right away." Johnny picked up his fork and started shoveling his lunch into his mouth. Clearly he felt a lot better.

"Johnny is that what you have there on your notepad?"

"Yep."

"You've been driving Chet crazy writing plans for a doll house in Lakota on your notepad?"

"Yep." Johnny stopped eating with his fork suspended in air holding his next bite. He and Roy looked at each other and burst into laughter. "It has been making him crazy hasn't it?"

"It sure has Johnny. That's just great. You really had him going."

"Roy. Don't tell him. I mean I would like nothing more than to torment him about it, but if he finds out what was really on the pad he'll never stop talking about it. Me making a doll house for a little girl and all. He'll have doll jokes for years."

"Mum's the word Junior."

"I do have some other stuff here too. But I don't want him knowing about that either." They finished their lunch and cleaned up the dishes. The engine crew was still not back, so they decided to relax for a while. Roy turned on the TV to try to catch some news. Johnny sat on the couch with Henry and picked up a copy of "The Fire Talks." He opened the book and started reading. He smiled as he looked at the words on the page thinking to himself 'Best selling book in a long time.' He kept reading. After a while the book rested on his chest with his thumb marking the page he had it open to. His head lolled to one side. Johnny had fallen asleep. A short while later the engine could be heard backing into the station. The engine crew came into the dayroom to find Roy still watching the news and Johnny asleep with his book.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Four**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The engine crew's arrival in the dayroom woke Johnny from his nap. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey guys tough run?"

"Nope just a little fire Gage. You know the one's you and Roy used to fight before you got that sweet job of helping little old ladies get their cats out of trees." Chet baited Johnny for an argument.

"Shut up Chet." Johnny was still groggy from his short nap and didn't want to argue with Chet.

"Hey Roy I went over to that bookstore yesterday to get a cookbook by that French lady on TV my mom wanted. I think her name is Julia Child. Anyway I saw the display for "The Fire Talks". Pretty impressive for a local guy. I bet that book will be on the best seller list by the end of the week. Firemen all over the country will be reading that book." Chet then smiled a sinister looking smile. "I also picked up this little book." He held up an Indian to English translation book. "It doesn't have Lakota specifically, but I bet it will help me decipher this." He grabbed Johnny's notepad from the table.

"Chet! give me that!" Johnny yelled.

Chet spun on his heel and ran out of the dayroom into the apparatus bay. "No way man. I'm gonna read this."

Johnny had a little trouble getting off the couch, because Henry was still in his lap. That gave Chet a head start. Chet ran around the front of the engine and through the door to the dorm. Johnny decided to try to cut him off through the locker room. Just as Johnny reached out for the door Chet burst through it sending Johnny spinning out of control. Johnny fell hard against the rear bumper of the engine striking his left shoulder. He slammed down on the concrete floor and immediately curled into a ball of pain. He had the wind knocked out as well. Gasping for breath and cradling his shoulder he continued to lay in the floor. Hearing the noise the others came running into the apparatus bay. "What happened?" Captain Stanley asked as he knelt down next to Johnny.

"I was just coming out of the locker room, and the door hit him. I didn't know he was there Cap. I swear!" Chet was really just having fun. He never intended for Johnny to get hurt.

Roy knelt down on Johnny's other side, "Where are you hurt Johnny?"

"I'm okay Roy just got the air knocked out and hit my shoulder on the engine. I don't think it's dislocated or anything, just bruised. Help me up."

"I think you should stay put and let me check you out." Roy held his hand on Johnny's chest trying to keep him down.

"I'm okay Roy." Johnny was getting agitated at being held down.

"John you just lay there and let Roy check you out. That's an order." Captain Stanley was not happy with this situation. "Marco get the gear. Chet give me that notepad, and I don't want to see that book of yours anywhere around this station. Once we know how John is I want to see you in my office."

"Yes sir." Chet handed the pad to Cap and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Johnny let's get your shirt off so I can look at your shoulder." Roy and Mike helped Johnny sit up. Johnny reached to unbutton his shirt. "No let me unbutton it. You just relax"

"I'm okay Roy."

"I'll be the judge of that Junior. Your pulse and respirations are a little high."

"Well I was running."

"Yeah I know." Roy moved Johnny's arm to see if the shoulder was still in place. "It's already starting to bruise and swell, but I don't think it's out of joint. I can't be sure without an x-ray. Cap I don't think we need to call an ambulance, but I do think he needs to let a doctor check it to be sure."

"Aw Roy it's just a bad bruise."

"Gage you will go to Rampart and get checked out. That is an order. Do you understand?" Captain Stanley was clearly mad.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Cap." Johnny felt bad about his part in causing trouble at the station. He also felt bad that his little injury might cause him to have to take the rest of the shift off. He hoped not. He didn't want to make things any worse than they already were. Roy could see how remorseful Johnny was and reached out to give him help up.

"Here Johnny let's get your shirt back on." Roy helped Johnny with the shirt while Mike and Marco put the equipment back in the squad.

"John here is your notepad. Do me a favor and put it up somewhere safely away from Chet." Captain Stanley looked over at Chet. "My office." He turned and strode purposefully across the bay. Chet followed sullenly like a child in trouble.

"Man who needs to read a novel when you work here at 51's." Marco chuckled as he and Mike went back to the dayroom.

Roy and Johnny pulled out of the station in the squad. No sirens or lights were needed. Roy picked up the radio mike to call in their still alarm. "Squad 51 to LA."

"LA 51 go ahead."

"Squad 51 still alarm to Rampart with Code I."

"10-4 51."

"Roy I…" Johnny started to say something, but Roy cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Johnny I know you don't want Chet to know what you have on your notepad. It was just an accident. I don't think it's serious, but we need to be sure."

"Okay Roy." Johnny looked out the passenger side window. His shoulder did hurt. Maybe getting it x-rayed wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Back at the station Captain Stanley and Chet were meeting in his office.

"Chet take a seat." Chet did not respond but quickly sat in the chair. "Now Chet I know you did not intend for John to get hurt, but this constant attack on him has to stop. I know the Phantom breaks up the seriousness of what we do, but when people start to get hurt we need to re-evaluate our actions. John has been writing on his notepad in Lakota, because it is personal to him. He obviously does not want anyone to know what he has written. You need to respect that."

"Yes Sir. I'm really sorry Cap."

"I know that Chet. You need to tell John when he gets back. I'm going to ask you to back off about his personal business. The pranks are one thing, but don't bother him about personal stuff. He is very private about his personal life. You know that."

"Yes Sir."

"Now I'm not going give you any additional punishment except that you will need to do John's duties along with your own assigned tasks for today. Got it?"

"Got it Cap."

At the hospital Johnny had been sent to an exam room and was waiting for x-ray to take pictures of his shoulder. Roy was getting coffee at the nurse's station with Dixie.

"You know Dix Chet just will not let well enough alone. Johnny has to try to keep things from him, because he will ride him about things for days. Johnny is actually doing something very nice for my daughter. That's what was on that pad. Nothing really big, just not something Johnny would want Chet to know. He did say there were some other notes, but it's personal. It's Johnny's business. I wish Chet would just let him be sometimes. Johnny gets hurt enough in the field. He doesn't need any help."

"You're right Roy. Hey speaking of pranksters have you gotten to the chapter in "The Fire Talks" where the character tells of his dealing with a guy like that at his station? I guess there is a joker at every station just like Chet."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Five**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny waited in the exam room for the results of his shoulder x-ray. His shoulder was really hurting, but he could rotate it so he didn't think it was anything more than a deep bruise. Roy came in with two cups of coffee. "Here you go Johnny. I thought you could use this."

"Thanks Roy."

"Johnny don't let Chet get to you. He's just horsing around. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit."

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I just wish he would back off. I really have some things going on that he doesn't need to know." Johnny absently rubbed his shoulder as he spoke.

"That really bothering you?"

"It's just sore. I'm sure it's not dislocated. I can move it around no problem." As soon as Johnny finished telling Roy that he was sure his shoulder was just bruised Dr. Early came in and confirmed his diagnosis.

"Okay Johnny I think you can try taking regular Tylenol for this one. I can prescribe something for pain if that doesn't work. Just check with me when you bring in your next patient if you need something stronger. I would rather not go that route if we don't have to, because I would need to take you off shift."

"Okay Doc. Thanks"

"See you guys later," Dr. Early waved as he exited the treatment room.

The two paramedics stopped by the nurse's desk to tell Dixie goodbye.

"Well I guess you're going to live this time," Dixie teased Johnny.

"I guess so," Johnny answered quietly. He was still thinking about what Captain Stanley was going to say to him when he got back to the station. Now that he was cleared for duty

"Johnny try not to let Chet get to you," Dixie could tell that Johnny was still upset.

"Okay Thanks Dixie. We'll see you later." Johnny managed a little smile.

Back at the station the engine crew having finished their duties, even Chet with having to complete Johnny's job for the day, were all sitting around reading the novel. "Hey Marco there's a guy in this book that sounds like the phantom."

"You're kidding. What chapter is that in?" Marco asked.

"It's in chapter twelve. It says right here that a water bomb trap was set up in the locker, and that he got hit in the face with water just as he was trying to get ready for roll call making him late. That sure sounds like what happens to Gage every time the phantom strikes."

"Chet I've heard that Smitherson does the same kind of pranks over at 127's. He gets the boots every time he sets one up," Mike looked up from his reading long enough to tell Chet he was not the only phantom in the department.

"Okay so we have a boot named J. Bean over at 68 and a prankster over at 127. That still doesn't tell us who the author really is. The arsonist uses the same accelerant to set all of his fires and so far no one has any clues as to who it is. There is another fire in chapter fourteen that sounds familiar to another one we were called to. Have you read that far yet Mike?" Marco asked.

"Yep I'm on chapter twenty. Actually I think most of the details in the book are familiar, but you know they could be any fire worked by any station. They just all seem similar. All of the characters remind me of our crew, but then they could be any fireman. There are guys just like us all over the department. It is a really good book. I'm enjoying reading it. I'm not too concerned with who the author is as long as he writes more books. I like his style," Mike smiled and went back to reading.

"What do you mean you don't care who the author is?" Chet could not believe his ears.

"I don't care."

"How can you not care who wrote this. I mean Mike he's a fireman with the department." Chet could not believe his ears.

"I told you Chet I don't care. If the author does not want me to know who he is then it just doesn't matter. I like the book. That's what matters. It's about something I enjoy. That matters. Who he is doesn't."

"You're too much Mike." Chet gave up trying to reason with the engineer.

About that time the squad backed into the station. Roy climbed out and went to the kitchen. Johnny sat there for a few minutes trying to decide if he should stop by Captain Stanley's office or wait for the captain to find him. Deciding to face his captain first he slowly got out and walked over to the office and knocked on the door frame. "Cap."

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's just a deep bruise like I thought."

"So you're cleared for duty?"

"Yes Sir." Johnny looked at his feet and shuffled like he does when he's nervous.

"Okay well good. Chet finished your duties for you. Why don't you take it easy until you get a call?" Cap knew Johnny was not to blame for the earlier incident.

"Huh? You mean I'm not in trouble?" Johnny couldn't believe it.

"I know it wasn't your fault John. I've already spoken to Chet about it. I've instructed him to leave your personal things alone. The phantom will be taking a break."

"Um thanks Cap. Thanks a lot." Johnny spun on his heel and headed to the kitchen to join the rest of the guys.

In the kitchen Chet started in about the author of the book with Roy. "Can you believe that Stoker here doesn't care who wrote that book?"

"Well actually Chet I can understand it. I don't think it is all that important either. The book is good because it's good not because of who wrote it."

"I agree with Roy and Mike. Who cares who wrote it," Johnny said as he entered the room.

"Nobody asked you Gage." Chet moved over to the couch with Henry. "How's your shoulder anyway?"

"It hurts, but it's just bruised like I said in the first place; next time watch where you're going."

"Watch where I'm going, you're the one who ran over to the door without checking through the window to see if anyone was coming out." Chet shot back at Johnny.

"Guys I think you need to let that drop before Cap hears you arguing again," Marco suggested.

"Before Cap hears what?" Hank said as he entered the kitchen coffee cup in hand.

"Nothing Cap," Johnny and Chet said at the same time.

"Well gentlemen I just heard on the radio that "The Fire Talks" just reached number one on the best seller list.

"What?" Johnny asked. "You're kidding."

"No I just heard it. They said it is the fastest selling novel on the market, and for a first time author it is one of the fastest selling novels of all time. Whoever the author is must really be celebrating right now." Captain Stanley retreated to his office with a full cup of coffee.

The telephone rang and Johnny went to answer it. "Station 51, Fireman Gage speaking." Then there was silence for a few minutes. Johnny turned his back on the others and listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Yes I heard. Yes. Uh huh. Okay, thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Six**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny hung up the phone and stood looking at it in thought for a few minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair like he does when he is excited, worried, concerned, or upset about something.

"Johnny is everything all right?" Roy asked him. Roy could always read Johnny's moods. He could see that something was up.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine."

"Come on Junior we can see that something's up." Roy let his friend know that he didn't believe him.

"Oh well it's really no big deal." Johnny moved away from the phone and went back to his place at the table. Sitting down he reached for the sports page of the newspaper and started looking at it.

"Come on Johnny what's up?" Roy asked again.

"That was my landlady. She was calling to remind me that the water would be off at my apartments tomorrow for repairs to the pipes. She didn't know for how long."

"So that's got you upset? Geesh Gage you worry about stupid stuff," Chet commented.

"Well Chester I had planned to do my laundry tomorrow at the complex laundry mat. Now I can't."

"Laundry can wait for another day Gage," Chet continued to tease the younger man.

"Chet, remember our little talk this morning," Captain Stanley said from the doorway.

"Um yes sir." Chet slumped lower in his seat on the couch and began stroking Henry's ears. The dog loved it when his best buddy Chet stroked his ears. He snuggled against Chet's leg.

"Hey you can bring your things over to the house and use our machines. I know Joanne won't mind," Roy suggested. "And you can shower there."

"Aw that's okay Roy. I can shower here before I leave, and there's another laundry mat a few blocks away. Besides like Chet said it can wait. I just haven't done any in two weeks. I'm running out of blue jeans. But thanks anyway."

"Well if you change your mind I'm sure Jo would fix some lunch too."

"Thanks Roy. It's really okay."

Johnny went back to his reading. Chet continued to pet Henry. The others went back to reading their novels. Captain Stanley went to the coffee pot to get his refill. Things were quiet at the station for a little while, but not for too long.

The tones sounded sending the paramedics on a call of a woman down at the grocery store. The guys ran to the squad as Captain Stanley responded to dispatch on the radio. He handed them the call slip and they were off.

Arriving at the scene they found a group of people standing around an elderly woman on the ground beside her car. "What happened?" Johnny asked.

"She was mugged. Some guy jumped out of a white van and threatened her with a knife. He took her purse. She grabbed his arm and screamed. That's when he knocked her to the ground." The store manager told the paramedics. "He jumped in the van and sped away. These teenage girls came over to try to help her. One of them came in and asked me to call for help. That's when I call the fire department."

"Ma'am are you hurt?" Roy asked the woman.

"No I…not really…just upset." She replied meekly. "He took my bag. I have everything in there. What am I going to do?" She looked up at Roy for an answer.

"It's all right now. We're going to check you out. Make sure you aren't seriously hurt," Roy assured her.

Johnny had the bio-phone open and was screwing on the antennae. Roy grabbed the drug box and pulled out the blood pressure cuff. He wrapped it around the woman's arm as he spoke calmly to her. "Do you have any medical problems? Take any medications?"

"No. Well I do take an aspirin every morning."

"No blood pressure medicine, no heart medicine, no diabetic medicine?" Roy continued to review her medical history.

"No I'm healthy as a horse young man. Healthy living, exercise, and a good diet," She smiled at the young man. "He was just bigger and stronger than me, and he had a knife."

"Yes ma'am," Roy chuckled.

"Roy Rampart wants the vitals," Johnny looked at his partner for the information. Roy gave him the vitals and explained that he had found no injury. She was simply shook up and maybe bruised.

"Ma'am the hospital recommends you see your personal physician if you have any problems. Your pulse has returned to normal and your other vitals are fine. Can I help you up?" Johnny took the woman by the hand and placed his other hand at her back to assist her in rising.

Vince Howard had arrived and gotten statements from the witnesses. He was now ready to talk to the victim. "John, Roy can I speak with the lady now?"

"Sure Vince she's okay. If you don't need us any more we're going to head back to the station," Roy spoke to the policeman as he packed up the gear. Johnny and Roy put everything back in the squad.

"I know where to find you if I need anything," Vince smiled at the two paramedics.

"Later," Johnny said as he waved to the group and climbed into the squad.

Roy joined Johnny in the squad. Before pulling away from the curb he turned and asked Johnny a question. "Why do people target innocent little old women like that?"

"Roy that sounds like something I would ask," Johnny said smiling at his senior partner laughing. "I don't know the answer, but you've been working with me too long partner. You're getting just like me."

"No way Junior." Roy smiled and put the squad in gear and they drove away laughing.

A few miles down the road they get toned out along with the engine crew to a rescue called in by a child needing assistance.

"I wonder what this is about." Johnny said out loud not really talking to Roy, just asking out loud. "I hate rescues involving children. I don't like to see them hurt or sick."

Roy often wondered why rescues involving hurt children always shook Johnny up so. Someday he would have to ask him what his childhood was like. Had he been hurt somehow as a child? It was normal for one of the men with children to be touched by rescues involving kids, but Johnny was still a bachelor. The engine arrived at the scene first and the squad pulled up from the opposite direction. There was a little girl standing in the middle of the front yard. Johnny was out of the squad and running over to the girl before it even stopped rolling.

"What's the matter?" He said as he knelt down next to the crying girl.

"My Buffy," she sobbed.

"Your Buffy? Who is Buffy and where is she?" Johnny had a way with children. He could get them talking when no one else could.

"She's my friend." The girl continued to cry.

The engine crew walked over along with Roy who carried the drug box and bio-phone. "What's the matter with the kid?" Chet asked.

Johnny turned and looked at Chet with a wrinkled brow showing his distaste for Chet's gruff question. "She's trying to tell me Chet. Now sweetie, where is your friend?"

"She's up there." The girl pointed high into the tree. Johnny squinted up and the rest of the crew followed his line of sight. Way up at the top of the tree sat a very fat tabby cat.

"Is that Buffy? That cat up there." Johnny asked her.

"Yes. She won't come down. Mommy said not to let her outside, but I wanted her to get some fresh air. Mommy says fresh air is good for you. I thought it would be good for Buffy too." She began sobbing again.

"See Gage I told ya. Cat's in a tree. You guys don't get real fire duty anymore. Just cat's in a tree." Chet walked away headed back to the engine to get the ladder laughing and shaking his head, "Cat's. Man I tell ya this day just keeps getting better and better."

Johnny climbed as high on the ladder as he could then switched to climbing the tall oak tree. He finally got high enough to reach the scared tabby cat. "Hello Buffy what do you say we get down from here?" The cat hissed at Johnny scratched his arm and hand and quickly climbed down from the tree and ran into the arms of the waiting child. Johnny yelped when the cat scratched him and dejectedly climbed back down.

"What are you whining about now Gage?" Chet asked.

"She scratched me!"

"Let me look at it," Roy reached for Johnny's arm. "It's pretty long and bleeding. We had better clean that up and put a bandage on it."

"Aw Roy it's just a scratch."

"Marco will you ask the mother if Buffy has had her shots? We need to know if Johnny will need to have rabies shots." Roy continued to clean the scratch.

"Sure Roy," Marco walked over to the mother.

"Rabies shots for a cat?" Johnny asked. He knew the answer, but he absolutely hated shots of any kind. He hoped the cat had been vaccinated.

Marco rejoined the group, "She's had her shots, and the mother said she is sorry the little girl called us to rescue their cat. She taught the girl to call the fire department if there was an emergency. In the little girl's eyes this was one." The group of men chuckled as they returned to their vehicles to head back to the station. It was almost time for dinner.

"Hey Roy," Mike Stoker called out. "I'm making fried chicken for dinner, but I need some salad to go with it. Do you and Johnny mind running by the store?"

"Sure thing Mike."

"Stay available," Captain Stanley called out to Roy who nodded his head in agreement. He waved to the engine crew and got into the squad.

"Man I can't believe we got called out again for a cat in a tree. Chet will have a field day with this when we get back to the station." Johnny stared out the passenger side window contemplating the ragging he would get from Chet when they got back to the station.

On the engine Chet kept up his discussion about cats and the paramedics. "Lately all we get is boring runs. I wish we had interesting stuff going on like the arson fires in that book."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Seven**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny and Roy stopped by the market on the way back to the station to pick up the things Mike needed to complete their meal. They also decided, or rather Johnny decided, that they needed some vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup for desert. Arriving back at the station the two friends entered the day room with their grocery bags. Just as Johnny sat the bags on the table he could hear a quiet meow coming from the area by the couch. Looking over he saw Chet grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Seen any kittens Gage?" Chet bowled over with laughter. Johnny shot an angry look at him. "What's a matter Gage cat got your tongue?" Giggles could be heard around the room.

"Go play on the freeway Chet." Johnny spun on his heel and left the room. His arm was beginning to hurt from the long deep cat scratch. It hadn't needed stitches according to Roy, but it sure hurt. Johnny would never let on to his friends that a little cat scratch was making him feel bad, so he went to his locker in search of some aspirin. As he crossed the vehicle bay the tones went off. He redirected his walk and slid up next to the squad passenger door. Smiling over the top of the squad at his partner as they both climbed into the vehicle.

"Heart attack," Roy told him as he handed him the call slip.

"Yeah," Johnny met eyes with Roy. This call could go either way. It could be a false alarm like heart burn, or it could be a full blown attack. "Take a left." Roy was accustomed to following Johnny's directions without question. The engine followed behind. If he had been giving directions Roy would have turned right, but Johnny obviously knew a short cut that would get them there faster. Mike also knew that Johnny would shave as much time off of the drive as he could. He too followed Johnny's lead without question. The two emergency vehicles were on the scene in a matter of minutes. Roy smiled over at Mike as they both realized if they had taken the normal route they would have been at least another five minutes before arriving. Five minutes to a heart attack victim could mean life or death. Grabbing the gear from the squad the group of firemen approached the home.

"Help he's in here," a woman yelled from the front door. "He's not breathing."

Johnny and Roy sprinted to the house and ducked quickly inside. Johnny checked for a pulse and when he didn't get one dropped to his knees and began CPR. Roy quickly set up the bio-phone to get permission for an airway and medication. Mike set up the oxygen to be ready to hook it to the airway. Marco was bagging the man as Johnny did chest compressions. Captain Stanley radioed dispatch to get the ETA on the ambulance. Chet was setting up the drug box. Roy looked over at Chet. "Can you relay for me?"

"Sure," Chet said as he reached for the bio-phone receiver. These men worked well together. They had handled enough heart attack calls to know exactly what was needed. "Rampart stand by for vital signs. Mike had finished getting the oxygen ready and was working on getting a blood pressure reading. Johnny and Roy had taught their crewmates a lot about basic rescue work over the time they had been together at Station 51. The engine crew made excellent assistants to the paramedics.

Johnny was sweating by the time Roy had the airway in and IVs started. His arms were hurting especially the one with the cat scratch. Looking down at the bandage Roy had put on it earlier Johnny could see that it had begun oozing blood. He could see the red through the gauze. Captain Stanley also saw Johnny's arm, but at the moment it could not be helped. Roy got permission to shock the patient after administering the necessary medication through the IV port. "1,2,3 400 watts seconds, Clear!" He shocked the man. Nothing. "Again," Roy pressed the recharge button. "1,2,3 Clear!" The man's body jerked off the floor and a bleep could be seen on the screen. "We have him back."

Johnny wanted nothing more than to sit back and rest a minute, but in a rescue like this there was not time for that. Both paramedics knew that the renewed heart beat could disappear at any time. They had to move fast to get their patient to Rampart. Loading him on the gurney the crew got the patient and all the gear loaded in the ambulance and squad. Johnny climbed in with the patient. Roy would follow in the squad.

Half way to the hospital the patient crashed again. "Pull over!" Johnny yelled to the driver. "We need to shock him again." Johnny worked frantically doing chest compressions again as Roy climbed into the ambulance to assist. After another few minutes and two more shocks the patient once again had a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

Johnny's arms ached and his head hurt from the exertion, but they had successfully gotten their patient back and for that the tiredness he felt was more than worth it. They delivered the man to Rampart and slowly made their way back to the squad. "I think he'll be all right."

"Yeah I think he will. That was close." Roy said patting Johnny's back. Just then Roy noticed Johnny's arm had been bleeding again. "We better let one of the Doc's clean up your arm."

Johnny smiled at his friend. "I'll do it while you drive us back to the barn partner." Johnny opened the compartment door and got out some gauze and antibiotic cream to redress the cat scratch.

Roy had already seen the extent of the injury and wasn't too worried about it at the time.

Just as the squad turned to back into the station the tones once again sounded, this time to a pile up on the 405. All together there were two cars and a pick-up truck. "I'll get the truck," Johnny told Roy.

"Okay Johnny I'll take the first car and have Cap check the other one."

Johnny was already beside the truck by the time Roy had asked Captain Stanley to check the third vehicle as he ran over to the other one. Reaching into the driver's side window Johnny felt for a pulse. He smiled as he found one. "Hey can you hear me?" He asked the young man in the driver's seat.

"Unnn, wha….what happened?" The man asked.

"You're going to be okay. You were in an accident. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't try to do anything. Let me do all the work okay?" Johnny talked to the man as he felt his arms, legs, neck and back for injuries. "Cap I need the jaws over here. He's stuck under the dash."

"Kelly, Lopez help John," Captain Stanley instructed. His car had a female occupant that had no serious injury. Captain Stanley was helping her over to sit on the bumper to the squad. Mike was helping him.

Chet grabbed the jaws and together he and Marco helped Johnny extract the man. Captain Stanley went over to help Roy. Fortunately Roy's victim only had minor injuries as well. Roy came over to see if Johnny needed any assistance. The man in the truck had a laceration on his forehead where he had impacted the steering wheel and a broken ankle. Johnny's bandaged arm was now covered in the victim's blood as was his shirt, but he had managed to get the bleeding stopped. Roy splinted the ankle. The paramedics were again on their way to Rampart with victims. Roy was in one ambulance with the two patients from the other vehicles while Johnny rode with the truck driver. Marco followed in the squad. By now it was late evening and the crew from 51's A-shift had not had dinner. They were tired and hungry.

In about an hour Mike put dinner on the table. He called to Chet and Captain Stanley just as the squad backed into the bay and Roy and Marco joined them at the table. Johnny went for a quick shower to clean up after the last run. He peeled the gauze from his arm and stepped into the shower. His arm hurt. Looking at it Johnny could see that it was red and puffy. "Great. All I need is for this cat scratch to get infected." He said to himself in the shower. He quickly dressed and towel dried his hair. He grabbed some fresh gauze and rewrapped his arm before Chet could see how red it had gotten. Johnny was tired from the last two runs. He didn't want to hear Chet's comments about 'cat scratch fever' that Johnny knew he would make. That disease affected children and Johnny knew that , but he also knew that Chet would taunt him with that comment for hours if he knew the scratch was bothering Johnny. He came into the kitchen just as Roy finished fixing him a plate.

"I thought you might be hungry," Roy smiled at him.

"Thanks Pally."

After a hearty dinner of fried chicken and vanilla sundaes for dessert the crew settled around the dayroom to relax. Johnny excused himself and went to lie down on his bunk. Roy glanced over the top of his copy of "The Fire Talks" and looked at his partner with a look of concern. Deciding that Johnny was probably just tired he went back to reading. A couple of hours went by and the rest of the crew joined Johnny in the dorm. Roy checked on his partner before getting into his own bunk. Johnny had his arm over his eyes and appeared to be in a deep restful sleep. The guys didn't get much sleep that night. At around four am they were called to a four alarm fire at an all night bowling alley. Johnny and Roy were in and out of the structure several times with victims. No one suffered anything more than smoke inhalation, but each of the two paramedics had carried out several victims. The paramedics made several trips to Rampart as did two other guys from Station 16. The fire was finally out and clean up completed just in time for shift change. The engine crew had already returned to the station and everyone except Captain Stanley had left when Roy backed the squad into the bay.

Roy looked over at Johnny asleep in the passenger seat and laid his head on his arms draped across the steering wheel. "Come on Junior. Let's get out of here." Johnny didn't make a move. "Hey," Roy reached over and gently shook his partner. "Wake up Johnny."

"Huh?"

"We're back at the station. It's time to go home."

"Okay Roy, I'll get up in a minute." Johnny never opened his eyes and his head never moved from against the passenger side window.

"No Johnny we have to give the squad to the next shift. You have to get out now." Roy nudged him again. Johnny turned his head toward Roy and cracked one eye open. He slowly came to awareness and nodded his head. The two men slowly got out of the squad. Captain Stanley came out of the office with a cup of coffee.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah Cap, just a little tired." Roy said as he passed his commander. Johnny waved.

Suddenly as he approached the rear of the squad Johnny slid down and planted himself on the bumper, "Oh man."

"What's wrong Johnny?" Roy asked as he moved quickly up beside his partner.

Captain Stanley came around the back of the vehicle. "Roy, John?"

"I don't have any water at my place," Johnny lowered his head into his hands.

Relief spread across Roy and Hank's faces, "Well Johnny you can come to my place this morning. Joanne will fix us breakfast and…"

"No Roy too tired." Johnny said shaking his head still planted in his hands. "I'll shower here, now." He slowly got up and walked toward the locker room.

"Don't worry about him Roy. I'll see that he gets home," Captain Stanley patted his senior paramedic on the back and pushed him toward the locker room. "Go on home and get some rest."

"Okay Cap."

Johnny was finished in the shower in no time and came out to find Hank waiting for him on the bench with a cup of fresh coffee. "Come on son I'll drive you home. You can come back for the Rover later. I'll come get you or you can call Roy after you've had some sleep."

"I'm okay Cap. I can drive." Johnny stumbled a little as he went to his locker.

"No John you're not. You're exhausted and I'm driving you home."

"O…Okay Cap." Johnny quickly put on his street clothes and the two friends went out to Hank's waiting car.

Arriving at Johnny's apartment Hank had to wake the sleeping man. "Come on John let's get you upstairs." Johnny climbed slowly out of the car and had to hold onto the side to stand up. Hank took him by the arm and helped him up to his apartment. Johnny pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to his Captain. Hank made short work of opening the door and steering Johnny inside. Johnny immediately laid down on the sofa pulling the blanket from the back haphazardly over his long legs in a wad. Hank smiled at the young man and grabbed the blanket shaking it out and covering the already asleep man with it. He glanced around the room. The apartment was sparsely decorated. In the corner there was a cardboard box. On top of the box was a copy of "The Fire Talks", the novel everyone had been reading. On the coffee table there was a newspaper that was open to the story that had been in the paper the morning before their last shift had started about the novel rising to the top of the best seller list. Hank smiled and shook his head. "You're more interested in that novel than you led us to believe John." Hank turned to leave the apartment. He stopped to take Johnny's sneakers off placing them on the floor beside the couch and left making sure the apartment door was securely locked.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Eight**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

When Johnny finally awoke it was nearly 6 pm. He felt stiff and achy. Thinking it was from sleeping too long and on the sofa he ignored his discomfort. He slowly sat up on the sofa rubbing his eyes. Then he heard the offending noise that had woke him up in the first place. Someone was banging on his apartment door. "Come on Gage we know you're in there," Chet Kelly yelled through the closed door. Johnny got up from his seat, rolling his head from side to side trying to work out the kink in his neck as he slowly made his way to the door. He opened the door while gripped in a giant yawn to find Chet and Marco in the hall. Chet and Marco took in their friend's haggard appearance and pushed their way into the room. "Geesh Gage you look awful," Chet teased the groggy man.

"Johnny are you all right?" Marco asked in concern for his friend's well being.

"Yeah, I just woke up. What time is it?" Johnny asked rubbing his hands on his face trying to shake off the sleepy feeling that still tried to claim him.

"Its 5:45 Gage. Cap asked us to bring your car over. He said he's been trying to call you for a couple of hours, but you didn't answer," Chet handed Johnny his keys as he spoke.

"Oh, um, Thanks guys. Can I get you anything to drink? I uh I could make some coffee. I think I could use some myself," he said yawning again.

"No amigo, we are on our way to meet the twins," Marco smiled broadly and Johnny knew that Marco was looking forward to their date with the twins they had been seeing for the past few weeks.

"Okay well thanks again for bringing me the Rover. I guess I'll see you guys next shift."

Chet and Marco made a speedy exit. Obviously they were both looking forward to their evening. Johnny was gripped by another big yawn and decided to grab a bite to eat and relax. He really felt stiff and tired. Then he remembered that the water was supposed to be off at his apartment that day and he might not be able to make coffee after all. Hoping that the water might be back on he went to the kitchen to find out. Five minutes later he was slipping on his sneakers preparing to go out to the diner down the street for some coffee and dinner. The water was still not working.

Arriving at the diner Johnny took a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. He was not really up to talking to anyone and hoped that no one would see him. A pretty waitress came over as soon as he slid into the booth and asked him what he would like to drink. He ordered coffee, a cheese burger and fries. He also asked for milk with the food. The pretty waitress smiled at him and told him she would be back in a jiffy with the coffee. Johnny didn't even notice how pretty she was which to anyone that knew him would have been a tell tale sign as to how poorly he felt. Johnny laid his head down on his arms which were folded on the table top to wait for his coffee. He heard feet coming over to his table and looked up expecting to see the waitress with the much needed coffee only to see Officer Vince Howard towering over him. "John?"

Johnny smiled up at Vince and extended his hand to his friend. "Hey Vince, would you like to join me?"

Vince slid into the booth. "You look a little rough there John. Everything okay?"

"Sure Vince. We had a rough shift last night. I fell asleep on my sofa this morning and actually just woke up. The water is off at my apartment, and I haven't had any coffee yet." Johnny smiled and chuckled at the thought. "I could really use some." Just as he made that comment the waitress appeared with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," Vince raised his cup in salute to the waitress for knowing he would like a cup as well. "Can I get a club sandwich and chips?" She smiled at Vince and turned to place his order with the cook.

"You come here often Vince? She seems to know you."

"It's one of the places I usually have dinner when I'm on patrol. The food is good and the owner is nice enough to take good care of the guys in uniform."

"Yeah, he's good to us firemen too." Johnny chuckled as he drained his first cup of coffee. The attentive waitress immediately came over and refilled it for him. "So have you been up to anything fun lately?"

"Nothing too exciting, but I have been reading that new book "The Fire Talks". Have you read it yet? It's really good."

"I've read some of it. Actually I've been too busy to get through much of it. I think every man in the department is reading it."

"Well I think most of the guys down at headquarters have a copy too. I think everyone here in LA can relate to it since most of the fires in it are based on actual events right here at home. Do you know who the author is?" Just as Vince asked that question the waitress showed up and began putting plates on the table.

"Man this looks great. I haven't eaten since last night. I'm starved." Johnny immediately took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger and followed it with a couple of French fries. His eyes were gleaming with appreciation of the food in front of him. Vince laughed at his friend and took a bite out of his own sandwich. After chewing for a minute Johnny smiled at Vince with a partially filled mouth, "This is great!"

The two friends ate together enjoying their food in total silence. Vince knew Johnny was starved and remembered that he had a tendency to talk with food in his mouth, so he decided not to continue their conversation until after they finished eating. They finished their sandwiches and ordered apple pie and more coffee. "Man Vince I sure am glad you joined me today. I hate to eat alone." Vince smiled at Johnny as he wiped apple pie crumbs from his mouth.

"Glad to do it Johnny. I enjoyed your company too. Well I guess I had better get back out there on the streets. I guess I'll see you out there in the field." He rose from his seat and reached for his wallet.

The waitress came up beside him, "No sir Vince, you know Mel won't take your money and neither will I." She patted him on the arm. "That goes for you too Fireman Gage and Mel said to give you this." She handed Johnny a large brown bag. He raised his eyebrow and looked up at her questioningly. "It's another piece of apple pie and coffee. Mel said he heard your water was still off across the street, and he knew you would be hungry later." She smiled and turned on her heels to attend to her other customers. Johnny chuckled to himself and waved at the burly cook peeking out from the kitchen window.

Vince patted Johnny on the back and laughed, "People do know you well Johnny."

Johnny smiled at Vince and shook his head, "Yeah I guess they do."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Nine**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny headed back to his apartment with his goodie bag from the diner. He felt better after a good meal and coffee. Hopefully the water would be back on before tomorrow morning. The A-shift was back on shift, and he wanted to shower before going to work. As he approached his apartment he could hear the phone ringing inside. Fumbling for his door key and not managing to get the door open in time the ringing stopped. As he stepped inside Johnny could hear Roy leaving a message on his machine. Johnny thought it was just like his best friend to check on him on their day off. He took his snack into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on the wall to call Roy back. "Hey Pally I just got your message. I was on my way in and didn't get to the phone in time."

"Hey Johnny I was just going to make sure you had your water back on, and if not invite you to dinner."

"Oh thanks, but I just ate with Vince at the diner. The water's still off, but I'm doin' okay. I even got coffee and apple pie for later." Johnny smiled as he thought about his snack.

"Apple pie sounds good. Well the kids will be disappointed. Listen if you need anything or they don't get the water back on you know you are welcome to stay here tonight."

"Thanks Roy, but I'll be fine. See you at the station in the morning Pally."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, Chet and Marco brought the Rover over earlier today. I'm good. Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight Junior."

After hanging up the phone Johnny realized he was still feeling a little stiff. Thinking he might just lounge around the apartment for the evening he turned on the TV to find something to watch and made himself comfortable in his recliner. In a few minutes he was sound asleep.

In the wee hours of the morning Johnny woke up to static on the TV. Glancing at his watch by holding it at an angle towards the snowy TV screen he could see that it was around 4 o'clock. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep and slept that long. Since he had to be up in a couple of hours Johnny decided to shower and get ready. Stopping by the kitchen to make coffee he was disappointed to find that the water was still not working. He remembered the coffee and pie from the diner and decided he would heat that up and head to the station early enough to shower there, but he would have to wait until after the current shift wake up tones had sounded. That gave him at least an hour to wait. It was cool outside, but Johnny decided to gather his things and take an early morning run at the nearby school track. He loved the way running made him feel and it helped to keep him in shape for his job.

Arriving at the station just after he knew the tones would have sounded Johnny stopped by the kitchen hoping they had coffee. "Morning, morning, morning."

"Wow Gage aren't you just a little early?" Charlie Dwyer looked up from his own coffee cup.

"Yeah Charlie, I was running at the track this morning and decided to just come here to shower."

"Running? Kind of early for you isn't it?" Charlie teased.

"Well I woke up at 4." Johnny didn't give any other explanation. He looked at the men sitting around the table and noticed that there were several copies of "The Fire Talks" in front of the men. "You guys reading that book too? What do you think about it?"

"I think everyone in the department is reading it John. It's really well written. The action scenes are vivid; the mystery of the arsonist is slowly unfolding, and really keeps you wanting to read more. Whoever wrote this definitely has a talent for writing. Has anyone figured out who the author is yet?" Captain Smith asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his coffee. "I ran into Vince yesterday, and he said most of the police department is reading it too." He turned to refill his coffee cup.

"You look a little rough Johnny? Are you feeling all right?" Charlie's paramedic eye kicked in.

"Yeah, I think I might be getting a cold or something."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Charlie asked seeing the gauze wrapped around Johnny's arm from the cat.

"Just a bad scratch from last shift, it's no big deal. You guys have a good day off. I'm going to get that shower." Johnny turned and left the kitchen with coffee in hand.

The rest of the A-shift had arrived while Johnny took a long hot shower. By the time he came out of the shower Roy had gotten him some more coffee and sat waiting on the bench beside their lockers. "Guess your water is still off."

"Yeah. I went for a run this morning. Showering here was easier anyway." Johnny toweled his hair while walking over to the bench. He reached for the coffee allowing Roy to see the reddened scratch on his arm.

"That cat scratch looks like it may be a little infected Johnny. You better let me put some antibiotic cream on it for you. It might be a good idea to let one of the doc's look at it when we're at Rampart."

"Aw Roy it's just a scratch. It's probably just red from the hot water. I don't need a doctor to look at it." He moved his arm out of Roy's concerned view. "I'll wrap it."

Roy got up from the bench and went out into the bay to get the things he would need to treat Johnny's arm. A few minutes later he was back and stood beside Johnny waiting to do just that. Johnny's shoulders slumped and he outstretched his arm to Roy. "It's getting infected Johnny. You know that."

"Okay Roy just put the cream on it. I'm sure it will be fine. You know cat scratches and bites usually always have a lot of bacteria in them."

"I know Johnny, but I also know you can get really sick from them if you are not careful. Have you had any other symptoms?" Johnny didn't want Roy to worry about him, but he hated lies. He decided to tell Roy about not feeling that good.

"I have been extra tired, but that could just be from the last shift. I was exhausted when Cap took me home. I haven't had water for two days. That can wear on a guy you know. I slept on the couch most of yesterday and then fell asleep in my recliner last night. I woke up at 4 am a little stiff. I'm not sick Roy. I'm just a little sore. Running helped loosen me up though." He looked up at his best friend hoping his explanation would suffice. Before he could get any response from Roy the tones sounded.

Shift change had not officially taken place, but they would volunteer to take the run so the other shift could head home. They ran to the bay to take the run. It would be an easy run, just an elderly woman who had slipped on the curb and twisted her ankle. She refused treatment and agreed to see her personal physician. It was an easy start to the shift, but being called out before roll call was always a sign of a busy day.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Ten**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

As soon as the guys got back into the squad and on the road back to the station the tones went off calling them on their second run of the day. This time the engine was called out with them to a hiker over a cliff. "Well Roy I guess it's a good thing I got loosened up this morning, looks like we'll have to do some climbing." Johnny smiled towards his friend. Roy could see the excitement welling up in his partner. Johnny loved to climb. Up or down it didn't matter. He loved it all. Roy could not help but chuckle at the childlike appearance Johnny sometimes had when he anticipated a difficult run.

Pulling up at the designated location the two paramedics saw Vince Howard already on the scene looking down over the edge of the cliff. "Good morning Vince, what do we have?" Roy asked as he shook Vince's hand.

"Hey Vince, nice to see ya again. I enjoyed eatin' with ya last night. We got one over the cliff? Can you see him? How far down is he?" Johnny bounced on his heels as he rattled off his rapid fire questions.

"Good morning Roy, John," Vince smiled at Johnny's anticipation. "As far as we know there is at least one man down the side of this drop. I haven't found the caller, so I don't know if he is alone or not. I can see some red over to the right down about 100 feet, but I can't tell if that is him or not." He pointed to the area he mentioned.

"Okay thanks," Roy turned to his partner. "I'll get the binoculars and maybe we can see him." By that time the engine crew had arrived and Johnny was busy filling Captain Stanley in on the details. Mike was moving the engine into place so they could tie off their lines to the front of the engine. Chet and Marco were helping Johnny get the gear from the squad loaded into the stokes in case they needed it below. They would have the stokes from the engine if they had to send the victim up before treatment. Vince was busy directing traffic around the emergency vehicles. In no time Johnny and Roy were belted up and ready to go. Stepping to the edge of the drop off Johnny smiled over at Roy and winked. "Take it easy Johnny. We don't need to have to rescue you."

Johnny leaned back and jumped off the edge easily gliding down the face of the cliff. Roy moved slower and more deliberately. Captain Stanley yelled over at his men, "Gage slow it down." Johnny was in his element. He often hiked and climbed on his days off and was very skilled at it. He arrived beside the victim. It was a young man probably 17 or 18. He was unconscious. Johnny felt around on his neck and the back of his head for injury after making sure he had a pulse. Roy joined him on the small outcropping and slipped a safety line around the man's waist.

Johnny pulled the HT from his pocket. "HT 51 to Engine 51."

"Engine 51," Captain Stanley responded.

"Cap we'll need the stokes, a C-collar."

"10-4. Chet send down the stokes from engine and a C-collar." Captain Stanley pulled the bio-phone from the other stokes and opened it up connecting the antennae. "Rampart this is Squad 51 how do you read?"

"Squad 51 we read you loud and clear," Nurse Dixie McCall responded thinking that now she knew why they had not performed their morning radio check. They must have gotten called out as soon as they came on shift this morning.

"Rampart we have a victim of a fall while hiking on a cliff. We are extracting the victim now. Please stand by."

"Standing by 51," Dixie reached up and dialed the hospital operator to have Dr. Brackett paged.

Johnny and Roy had the victim packaged and ready to send up in no time. Roy came up the cliff with the victim while Johnny stayed below to hold a rope to help steady the stokes on the way up. Once up top Roy began to get the vitals and transmit to Rampart. Johnny climbed up in much the same way he went down, fast. He knelt down beside the stokes and helped Roy to start the requested IVs. Together they loaded the patient into the waiting ambulance. Roy rode in with the patient; Johnny followed in the squad. "See ya later Vince," he called as he pulled away.

No sooner did Johnny back into the ambulance bay than the radio squawked, "Squad 51 what is your status?"

"Squad 51 available at Rampart." The dispatcher proceeded to send them on another run to a single car accident involving a pedestrian. Johnny quickly loaded the gear Roy had waiting beside the ambulance and jogged into the automatic doors to find his partner. He spotted Roy beside the nurse's desk sipping coffee. "Roy," he called and held up the HT to let him know they had a run.

"Well here we go again Dix. See ya later." Roy jogged over to his partner and they were off again. Their morning went pretty much the same way from beginning to end. At around 1:00 pm they finally backed the squad into the station already tired and weary. Slowly walking into the dayroom they were greeted by Mike who was putting two plates on the table with their missed lunch. Marco was busy pouring them drinks. Chet handed them napkins and forks.

Captain Stanley came into the room at that time and went straight for the coffee pot. "Welcome back. I was beginning to think we might not see you boys until dinner." Both paramedics nodded their heads and continued eating afraid they might not get to stay there long enough to finish. They were lucky this time and the tones remained quiet. After lunch Roy relaxed on the couch to finish reading "The Fire Talks". Johnny got up and went to get his notepad from his locker. He had some things he wanted to jot down while they were fresh on his mind. He walked slowly across the bay rolling his shoulders. He felt stiff and achy again after a busy morning of runs, and his scratched arm was really getting sore. Chet followed a little behind him. Johnny didn't notice Chet. Stepping up to his locker he opened the door and heard the spring of the launching water bomb only there was an additional clanging noise as the device broke apart sending the spring toward Johnny's right eye. It happened so fast and unexpectedly that Johnny didn't have time to react before he was hit in the eye by the flying metal piece. "Ouch!" he yelled as he grabbed the side of his dripping wet face and stumbled backwards falling back onto the bench.

Chet burst through the door having seen the whole thing through the window. "Johnny what happened?"

"You happened Chet. That, that contraption of yours malfunctioned and hit me in the eye." Johnny sat cradling his head in his hand. The rest of the crew had come into the room having heard the yelling.

"What happened?" Captain Stanley was the first to ask.

"Let me take a look," Roy sat down next to Johnny and reached for his hand to pull it away from his eye.

"It hurts Roy."

"I don't know what happened. The spring just flew off and hit him in the face. That's never happened before," Chet was trying to explain to Cap.

"Johnny you have to let me see."

"Okay Roy just give me a minute. It stings," Johnny said as he slowly pulled his hand away from his face and squinted at his partner. His eye appeared very blood shot and watery, and Johnny couldn't keep it open. Roy gently pulled the upper eye lid up and shined his pen light into Johnny's eye.

"I don't think it's too bad Cap, but we should probably get it looked at by a doctor. He may have scratched his cornea."

Just as Roy finished that statement the tones sounded sending the crew to yet another run. Johnny jumped from the bench, "Guess that will have to wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Eleven**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The station was called out with several other stations to a major structure fire. As Johnny came up alongside the squad and climbed in with his hand over his hurting eye Captain Stanley looked over from the call station. He responded "KMG365" and handed Roy a copy of the call slip. Leaning on the driver's side window frame he asked, "John are you all right to take this run or do I need to call you guys in unavailable?"

"I'm okay Cap," he said gradually lowering his hand and squinting. "It just still stings a little." Johnny looked over at his captain and could see the doubt in his face. "Honest Cap. I'm good." Hank patted the window frame and ran over to his place in the Captain's seat in Big Red. The squad raced out of the open bay doors with the engine close behind.

Pulling up to the heavily involved warehouse Station 51 was directed to enter from the rear. Johnny jumped out of the squad and grabbed his turnout coat from the side compartment. He ran over to the engine and pulled off the feeder hose draping it around the hydrant as Mike pulled the engine into position for the attack. When the engine came to a stop Johnny set about the task of hooking up the hose to the hydrant and waited for Mike's cue to turn it on. He kept his injured eye closed and looked awkwardly at Mike who had to signal him twice before he saw it. Johnny nodded his understanding and the water was on its way. Jogging back over to get his orders from Captain Stanley Johnny could feel the moisture leaking from his eye and running down his cheek. Not wanting to worry his captain Johnny opened the eye when he approached. It was blood red and watering terribly, but it was open. "John you and Roy pull an additional inch and a half and enter the same way as Chet and Marco. You will take one side of the room while they take the other. There have been no reports of missing personnel, so it looks like this will just be a fire scene. Hopefully we will have no injured firemen either."

Roy grabbed the hose and looked worriedly at Johnny. "I'm okay Roy let's go." Johnny placed his hand on Roy's shoulder to back him up on the hose, and together they entered the building. They both waved at Chet and Marco and the group proceeded deeper into the smoky haze. The fire was fast eating its way up the walls and dancing across the ceiling. This was an old structure built of mostly heavy wooden beams and ceiling supports. Roy could barely make out Chet and Marco as they headed up the other side. He could hear the commands coming from the HT in his pocket from the Battalion Chief. This was a huge building and this fire was going to take some time to put out. Johnny tapped Roy on the back to see if he needed to change positions. Roy shook his head. He was still worried about Johnny's eye and his sore cat scratched arm. He wanted to look out for his accident prone partner. For some reason the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He had a bad feeling something was about to happen, and he wanted to be in front of Johnny this time.

All four of the firemen from 51 could hear the ominous noises around them. Something about this fire eerily reminded them of the way the fire scenes were described in the novel they had been reading. The way the fire snaked up the walls as if something were feeding the flames. The way the fire seemed to leap from the puddles on the floor as though they contained an accelerant. But that was crazy. It was just a novel. Yes it had a lot of details from actual fires in LA, but it wasn't real. Was it? The men worked their way deeper putting out the fire along the way. This time when Johnny tapped Roy he acquiesced. Johnny now took the lead. Roy kept his eyes moving, checking for structure weaknesses and hazards. Chet and Marco had also switched positions. Chet yelled to Roy and pointed up at a beam on fire above their heads. Roy tapped Johnny and pointed upwards. Johnny directed the hose at the errant flames; so far it seemed that the firemen were winning this battle. Suddenly a portion of the ceiling above Marco and Chet fell knocking the two down. Johnny looked to Roy and told him to go see about their shift mates. Johnny would keep the fire off of them. Before he could get all the way over to them both Marco and Chet were sitting up and preparing to stand. "Are you all right?" Roy asked as he reached out to help Marco stand and pick up the hose.

"I'm okay. Just knocked me down," Marco turned to offer a hand to Chet.

"Chet?" Roy asked.

"I'm okay too Roy. Let's get back to work." Chet put his hand on Marco's shoulder to steady him as Marco released the water from the hose again working to regain lost ground with the nearby flames.

Roy watched the two men for a few minutes to make sure they were all right before turning to go back to relieve Johnny on their hose. As he turned to head back over he watched in horror as the large beam that had been on fire a few minutes ago dislodged itself from the roof and swung down on his unaware partner. "Johnny!" he screamed. Johnny looked up, but he had his right eye closed from the stinging pain and constant watering. Since Johnny didn't see the beam out of his one open eye, Roy's warning went unheeded as the beam contacted with Johnny's helmet knocking it from his head and sending him crashing down onto the warehouse floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Twelve**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Negative on the verbal response, Rampart." Roy immediately pinched Johnny's earlobe producing a slight wrinkle of his forehead. Leaning back on his heels, closing his eyes for just a second, Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Junior it's time to wake up."

"51 check for physical response." Dr. Brackett requested.

"Physical response sluggish but present."

"10-4, transport as soon as possible."

"10-4, 51 out."

"How's he doin' Roy?" Captain Stanley asked as he came over and helped Roy and the ambulance attendants load the gurney in the back of the waiting ambulance.

"Well other than the cat scratch and his eye you already know about, that beam hit him pretty hard. He definitely has concussion. Luckily the beam didn't dislodge completely, and we were able to get him out before it fell on him."

"I'll have Marco bring the squad over as soon as we get this under control. Keep me posted." Cap closed the doors and slapped them hard. The ambulance immediately underway, he stood momentarily with his hands on his hips and watched it disappear down the road.

"Treatment two," Dixie said as she led the way down the busy ER hall. She pushed open the door and stepped aside to let the gurney pass.

"Has he shown any sign of waking up?" Dr. Brackett immediately moved to check Johnny's pupil response.

"No," Roy fidgeted with the strap on his HT, but proceeded to give Dr. Brackett an update on vitals. Dixie was already in the process of getting new ones. X-rays were ordered and in short order everyone was ushered from the room. "Doc?"

Dr. Brackett paused outside the door, rubbed his chin, "I don't know Roy. I'm concerned he may have a skull fracture. He's been out for a long time. We'll have to wait on the x-rays. What happened to his eye?"

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed, "The phantom set up a water bomb. Johnny got hit with it right before we were called out. Somehow the parts broke loose sending the whole thing in Johnny's face. He was hit in the eye by the spring." Roy reached up and sympathetically rubbed his own eye. "I looked at it. Other than being red and watery he said he was okay. I knew he needed to have it looked at, but we got the call. He insisted he was all right. Cap let him go on the run."

"Okay that explains the eye, what about his arm?"

"That was actually from a few days ago while rescuing a cat. I put some antibiotic cream on it this morning, but it looked like it was getting infected. I should have made him come in. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he had been 100 percent." Roy's shoulders drooped. He hung his head.

"Roy, we all know Johnny downplays his own health. You didn't make that beam fall and hit him in the head did you?" Dixie laid her hand on Roy's arm and looked up into his eyes. "Well?"

"No."

"Then let's not waste time feeling guilty about what we might have done to prevent something we had no control over. Johnny's a big boy." She smiled and patted Roy's arm.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Come on Roy, let's get some coffee. Kel will come find us when he has something to tell." Dixie took Roy by the arm and together they walked to the lounge. That's where they were when Marco arrived. He joined them at the table. Dixie left the two men waiting to get back to her duties. Dr. Brackett joined them a short time later.

"There's no skull fracture, but he definitely has a very serious concussion. He still hasn't come around. That has me a little worried." Dr. Brackett paused in thought. "As you suspected Roy his arm is infected causing a low grade fever. His cornea is scratched. I put a bandage on it, but it will heal by itself. He's being moved upstairs to ICU until he wakes up. He's going to a very bad headache for a while."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Marco asked.

"I'm not sure about that Marco. I had hoped he would be awake now. The infection in his arm and resulting fever are not helping."

"We have to get back to the station." Roy rose slowly. "You'll let us know when he wakes up?"

"Sure Roy. You guys be careful out there." Dr. Brackett downed the rest of the coffee he had poured when he entered the lounge. "One injured fireman is enough for one day."

_Buzz…..Bleep…..Whoosh….._

_Buzz….Bleep…..Whoosh….._

One brown eye cracked open and scanned the room. A hand slowly reached up to feel gauze on the other eye and travel down to his nose that itched. He felt the nasal cannula. _That explains the constant whooshing noise. Wonder what happened to my eye._

The one open eye looked over at the machine making the offending buzzing and bleeping noises. Fuzzy numbers appeared, but their meaning escaped him. _Man my head feels like it's going to explode. _

Shifting in the bed trying to find a more comfortable position brought on a new sensation.

Dizzy and suddenly very nauseous the one open eye wide, he turned frantically in the bed looking for the call button which he couldn't see. He lost the struggle turning on his side and leaning over the side of the bed. Exhausted from the struggle and too dizzy to move he stayed put. _Maybe I'll just die right here. That would have to feel better than this; at least the room wouldn't be spinning. _

That is where he was when he slipped back into unconscious oblivion, half on the bed and half off. His arm and head hanging over the rail that kept him from falling completely out onto the messy floor.

That is exactly how Dixie found him a few minutes later. "Well Johnny it looks like you woke up while no one was looking." She smiled and gently lowered him back onto the pillow. She pushed the call button.

"Yes Ms. McCall?" The pretty floor nurse asked from the open door.

"Have housekeeping come up here right away and clean up this mess. Page Dr. Brackett for me, please." Dixie went to the sink and filled a bowl with warm water. She bathed Johnny's face and neck.

_Mmmm, that feels good. Don't stop. It's warm. _The one brown eye cracked open and looked up into beautiful caring blue eyes.

"Hello handsome. It's good to see you awake." Dixie smoothed the hair from his face. "I see you're feeling nauseous. How's your headache? Any dizziness?" Johnny closed his eye and nodded affirmatively. "Kel will be up in a minute and we'll get something to help that."

"Kel is here and I just ordered it from the floor nurse. She'll be in with it in a minute. How are you feeling Johnny?" Confusion spread across Johnny's face. His forehead wrinkled. "Having a little trouble remembering?" Johnny slowly nodded. "Okay I need you to answer a couple of questions for a neuro check. Do you know your name?"

Thinking for a minute he was slow to respond. "J…John," he whispered.

"What day is it?"

Again slowly, "Um…don't know."

"Do you know what year it is?"

One eye scanned the faces before him and he nodded.

"Having trouble remembering? It's okay Johnny. You took a pretty hard hit and have a Grade 3 concussion. Confusion, even light amnesia is one of the symptoms."

The brown eye widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Hey don't worry. It's temporary. It could last up to twenty four hours, but things will clear up." Dr. Brackett patted Johnny's leg. "I'm going to give you something for your nausea and headache. You also have a nasty scratch on your arm and thanks to the phantom an injury to your eye. We'll leave the gauze over your eye until later today or tomorrow. Get some rest. I'm sure things will be clearer when you wake up."

The floor nurse handed Dixie the requested medications, and she smiled at Johnny as she slid the needles one at a time into the IV port.

He was drifting in a matter of minutes. _What happened to me, and who is the phantom?_ His mind couldn't grasp what Dr. Brackett had said so he gave up and gave in to the medication. He was asleep.

"Kel, do you think he will remember when he wakes up?"

"I don't know Dix. He was out for over an hour. He may have temporary amnesia for a couple of days or longer. He may never remember parts of the accident at all. Grade 3 concussions can cause nausea and dizziness for an extended period of time not to mention he's going to have a headache that will keep him hurting for a while. The low grade fever from that cat scratch is probably making him feel achy with flu like symptoms. That will slow his recovery. He has a long way to go, but he'll be all right in time."

"Well I know Roy will be glad to hear that he finally woke up. I think I'll go call the station."

"That sounds like a good idea. Tell Roy that when Johnny does get out of here he'll probably need somewhere to stay. He won't be happy about it, but I suspect he'll be experiencing some dizziness for at least a week if not longer. He'll need someone keeping an eye on him. I'll see you downstairs."

As Dixie and Dr. Brackett's voices faded down the hall the room grew quiet except for the buzzing, bleeping, and whooshing noises intermingled with Johnny's deep relaxed breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Fire Talks**

** Chapter Thirteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Forty Eight hours after he ended up in Rampart's emergency room frustration enveloped him. Johnny knew who he was and who all his friends were, but he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him over the last six months. Sure there were moments of recollection, but for the most part it was one big fog.

"Don't worry about it Johnny. Dr. Early said it was more than likely temporary partial amnesia. He said that you should relax and not stress over it. Making yourself sick won't help the memories return." Roy was just as discouraged as Johnny, but he had to try to help encourage his friend to deal with his current situation. Johnny just stared blankly at the window. "Joanne is making lunch for us, so as soon as they bring your release papers we'll go home."

"Not my home." Johnny said distractedly.

"It will always be your second home Johnny. You know that." Roy continued to put Johnny's things in his duffle bag.

Neither man had noticed Dr. Early leaning against the door frame to the room, "Well I heard you were excited about getting sprung from this place. You don't look excited to me."

Johnny turned and tiredly smiled at the doctor. "Looks can be deceiving Doc."

"They can, so I guess that means you're just waiting for these." Joe walked over and handed the discharge papers to Johnny who looked at them for a few minutes before lowering them to his lap. "The memories will come back Johnny. You have a severe concussion. I'm surprised you don't have a skull fracture. This is a normal symptom. The more you dwell on it the more stressed you'll become. Do something to get your mind off of things, and then when you least expect it something will trigger your memory. Maybe you should try reading that new book. What's it called Roy?"

"The Fire Talks, and it's really good Johnny. I have a copy. I'll loan it to you when we get home."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Johnny perked up a little. "Get me outta here." He pointed toward the door. "Home James!" Chuckling the three men headed out into the hall and freedom. "Roy can we stop and tell Dixie bye?"

"I think if we don't she'll hunt us both down and make us pay." Roy smiled as he wheeled Johnny toward Dixie's desk.

"What's so funny?" Dixie smiled at her two favorite paramedics.

"Nothing Dixie, Johnny's just glad to be going home."

"Well you look better. How is your memory?" Johnny's shoulders slumped, and he visibly saddened. Dixie looked questioningly into his eyes seeing unhappiness and insecurity.

"Not good. I still can't remember anything for the last few months."

"I know it's bothering you Johnny, but it will come back. Just go home with Roy and try to rest. How's your eye?" She reached over and pushed the hair out of his face and looked at his eye.

"It's better. Still stings a little, but I can see okay." Johnny absently put his hand up to rub his eye. Dixie intercepted it and put it back in his lap.

"You need to stop rubbing it." She patted his hand. "Roy here are the eye drops that were prescribed, and the antibiotic for the infection in his arm."

"I'm right here."

"I know that sweetheart I just thought Roy would put them in your bag." Johnny lowered his gaze to his hands feeling ashamed of his comment. "Take it easy on yourself okay. It will all come back. You'll see." Dixie bent down and gave Johnny a hug, placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you in a few days okay?"

"Okay Dix. Let's go Roy."

Once at the Desoto home Johnny walked slowly up to the house. He was exhausted from the morning and dizzy. Dr. Early had told him the dizziness might last for a while. Being dizzy made him feel nauseous. Joanne met him at the front door and led him to the couch. She helped him to sit. "Just relax here for a while sweetie. I'll get your lunch a little later when you feel better." He sat with his eyes closed and held his head in his hands.

Roy put his things in the spare room, Johnny's room. After he had been hurt and slept on their couch for a week a few years ago, Roy and Joanne had added a daybed to her sewing room. Now whenever he needed it there was a place for him to sleep more comfortably and not be disturbed. "Johnny do you want to lay down for a while?"

"No Roy I don't want to move. I'll just stay here for a minute. When the room stops spinning I might be ready for lunch. It smells really good."

"Okay Junior, whenever you're ready." Roy went to the kitchen to help Joanne get lunch on the table.

"After lunch I think I'll run over to Johnny's apartment and pick up some clothes and  
things."

"Roy his memory, will he get it back?" Joanne looked into her husband's eyes for answers. Roy walked over and took his wife into his arms for a loving embrace.

"He will Jo. It may take some time. Serious concussions can cause amnesia symptoms for months even years. I hope that doesn't happen to Johnny, but if it does we'll help him get through it. Now why don't I go see if he's ready for lunch?" Roy went back into the family room and found Johnny asleep on the couch. He grabbed the afghan from the recliner and spread it over his sleeping friend. Returning to the kitchen he told Joanne that Johnny was asleep, and they decided to go ahead and eat. Johnny could eat when he woke up.

After lunch as planned Roy headed over to Johnny's apartment to get the things that would make him more comfortable. He used the extra key Johnny had given him when he was injured before. When he entered the apartment he immediately noticed that everything was very neat and organized. There was a stack of papers on the coffee table and a box over near the dining area. `Wonder what's in that box.' Roy thought for a moment. Walking past the table he noticed a letter on top of the stack. He picked up the letter and began reading it. He put the letter back on the table and slid the documents out of a large envelope. There were several legal documents. Roy carefully replaced everything the way it was when he got there. Then he moved toward the large box. He opened the lid and inside he saw exactly what he guessed would be in it. Smiling as he worked he packed up Johnny's things and left the apartment. `Junior when you get your memory back I think even you will be surprised.'

Back at the Desoto's Johnny had enjoyed the lunch Joanne had brought to him on a tray so he wouldn't have to get up. Now he was relaxing on the couch reading the book that Dr. Early had mentioned. He was a fast reader and was already several chapters into the story when Roy came in. "Hey Roy this book is really good. Some of these fires are just like calls we have been on over the years. Who wrote it?"

"Well Johnny that has been what everyone has been trying to figure out since it hit the stores. It's on the best seller list now. There is a dedication page in the front. It is a firefighter from right here in LA County, Chris J. Bean. Does that name ring a bell."

Johnny looked up a Roy with a wrinkled forehead. He shook his head. "Nope."

"I went over to your place and picked up some things. I'll put them in your room."

"Thanks Roy. I really appreciate you and Jo putting me up." Johnny got up to follow Roy down the hall. He swayed feeling light headed and grabbed the back of the recliner to steady himself.

"Johnny are you okay?"

"Dizzy." He squeezed his eyes shut not moving.

Roy came over beside him and took his arm, "Let me help you to your room. Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"Yeah, okay." Johnny let Roy help him down the hall. "Maybe I'll just read some more. This book is something else."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay....So.....I combined my two parts of Chapter Thirteen and replaced Chapter 14 with my actual Chapter 14 which totally messed up the ability of some people to review the actual Chapter 14, because you already reviewed when it was 13 plus. Sorry for the mess!!!! I hope you like this chapter. If you get an error that you already reviewed for 14 that is why. Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!!!! More soon!**

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Roy helped Johnny settle in the bed and then went to take care of some of the things he knew Joanne had on her honey do list.

Johnny snuggled in his pillow and thought about reading some more, but was fast asleep within minutes.

About an hour later the school bus pulled up out front and the Desoto kids disembarked and ran full speed to the front door. Roy opened the door and immediately shushed his kids. "Hey guys hold it down okay. Uncle Johnny is asleep in his room, and he doesn't need to be disturbed."

"Did he get hurt again Daddy?" Jennifer looked up at Roy with a very worried frown.

"Well yes sweetheart he got hurt. Come on in, and I'll tell you about it." He stepped back and let the kids into the great room. "Why don't we go into the kitchen Mom has some milk and cookies for us."

The kids dropped their backpacks with a double thud and ran to the kitchen. Roy stood with the backpacks at his feet, shook his head at the forgetfulness of his kids, bent over and picked up the packs setting them at the bottom of the stairs and joined his family in the kitchen. "Remember guys to please try to keep the noise down for Uncle Johnny's sake."

"What happened to him Dad?" Chris asked as he chewed his cookie while talking in Johnny fashion.

"Christopher Desoto you don't talk with your mouth full." Joanne scolded.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Uncle Johnny has a concussion, a very serious concussion. Do you remember what that means Chris?"

"Sure Dad we learned that when we earned our first aide badges in scouts. He will have nausea, headaches, and dizziness. He has to be checked to be sure he doesn't have a…um hem…hema…toe…na."

"Subdural Hematoma"

"Yeah that. He has to answer questions for a nemo check."

"Neuro"

"Yeah, yeah that's right Dad, you really know your stuff!" Chris smiled with pride at his dad.

"He also has some amnesia." Roy explained.

"You mean he doesn't remember us?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetheart he remembers you, both of you." He glanced at Chris. "He has partial amnesia where he can't remember the last six or so months. It's like he forgot about that period of time. I think he will remember though. He has a pretty serious concussion."

"Can I go check on him Daddy?" Jennifer got up from the table and grabbed a few more cookies. "I'll take him some milk and cookies.

"Let me put them on a plate and pour the milk honey." Joanne said getting up herself. "I think Johnny would like that.

"Okay, but don't wake him if he's still asleep. You can put the snack on the table by his bed." Roy smiled at his little girl.

Jennifer tiptoed into Johnny's room and put the milk and cookies on the table. She turned to leave and saw Johnny looked at her. "Hello Uncle Johnny. How are you?"

"When did your hair get so long?" Johnny asked in awe of her long golden hair.

"Oh Uncle Johnny you know I've been letting it grow for months." Her little hand went to her mouth as she remembered what Roy had told her. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay princess. I love it." He struggled to untangle his feet from the covers.

"No Uncle Johnny you don't need to try to get up. Daddy said you have to rest." She pushed on his chest.

"I can get up Jennifer, besides I need to….uh….you know. I have to go." Johnny blushed as he explained to the little girl.

"Daddy!" Jennifer ran from the room. "Daddy! Uncle Johnny's trying to get up! He'll hurt hisself. Hurry Daddy!"

The yelling sent pains right through Johnny's head. He sat cuddling his head on the side of the bed as Roy entered the room. "You okay?"

"I was until my little princess went yelling for you. My head is splitting, and now the room is on a tilt a whirl. I just wanted to go to the bathroom." Johnny whined.

"Here let me help you. I think it's time for your meds anyway and some Tylenol will help." Roy reached under Johnny's arm and helped steady him down the hall. "I'll be right back." When Roy came back from the kitchen with Johnny's medications he found him on the couch with his head resting on the back. Jennifer was sitting beside him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Roy." Johnny took the glass and the meds and gulped them down.

"Uncle Johnny what happened to your eye?"

"I…I can't remember sweetie, but they tell me the Phantom had something to do with it." Johnny laid his head back again waiting for the Tylenol to start working.

"That mean old Phantom better not hurt you anymore." She folded her arms across her chest. "He's bad."

Johnny chuckled and rubbed his hand down the back of her silky hair. "It's okay sweetie I don't think he meant for me to get hurt. He was just pulling one of his pranks. The water catapult just sprung apart that's all."

Roy stopped and looked back at his friend thinking to himself, 'Did he remember that or did someone tell him.'

"What about your arm? It's all bandaged up." She rubbed softly across his bandage.

"Cat scratched me."

"What kind of cat was it?"

He cracked open one eye and looked over at Jennifer. "It was a tabby cat. Do you know what they look like?"

"Yes they're pretty. How did a tabby cat scratch you Uncle Johnny?"

"I…I don't know Jennifer." His forehead wrinkled. "I just know it…Roy did you tell me that?"

"No Junior. I didn't tell you what kind of cat it was. Maybe Chester B did." Roy knew no one had told Johnny what kind of cat it was, but he didn't want to stress Johnny. He would remember more easily if the memories came back on their own, at their own pace.

"Well I guess someone told me. Anyway it was a pretty tabby cat and your dad and I rescued it. It scratched me real good. It got infected and now Dr. Brackett has me on some antibiotic to make it all better. Okay?"

"Okay Uncle Johnny. We'll take real good care of you. I'll be your nurse when I'm not at school. I'll get you whatever you need whenever you need it." She smiled a huge smile and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

"Jennifer, Mom says we need to go up and do our homework before dinner." Chris walked through the room. Johnny thought he looked like he had grown at least two inches since the last time he had seen him, or the last time he remembered seeing him.

Johnny laid his head back on the couch in frustration.

"It will all come back Johnny." Roy saw his friend's distress.

"I hope so. Your kids look like someone else to me, like I might not have even known them if I'd seen them on the street. They've aged and I don't remember it. Six month's is a long time Roy. What if I never remember? I've lost so much. So many things have happened in that six months. So many important things."

"I know Johnny. A lot of things have happened. Some things I think you will be very surprised to find out about, but you will. You will remember. Give it some time."

"Okay Roy. I think I'll go back to my room and read some more. I fell asleep earlier and didn't get the chance. I'm really enjoying that book. I'm glad Dr. Early suggested it. The author is really good. He makes it seem like I'm right in the middle of the story. I wonder if he's written anything else."

"Well I heard he had a short story in a magazine. Maybe we can find that too."

"Yeah that would be great. I hope he writes some more novels. He's very talented."

"Yes he is. He really is Johnny. Very, very talented."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny returned to his room at the Desoto home and read several more chapters in "The Fire Talks", but he soon fell asleep again. Roy did not wake him until dinner was ready. "Hey sleepyhead dinner's ready."

Sleepy brown eyes slowly opened to a room that seemed to be swirling around Roy's head. He closed them tightly trying to calm the dizziness. "I…I'll be there in a minute."

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah."

"Let me help you sit up." Roy eased Johnny into an upright position and held his head down near his knees until he felt Johnny's resistance. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You need me to help you to the table?" Johnny looked up at his best friend. They had an easy comfort between them, neither shied away from being themselves in front of each other. If he needed help Roy would not see it as weakness. He would just gladly offer the assistance needed.

Johnny smiled, "I'm okay now." He stood slowly and led the way to the dinner table.

"Uncle Johnny I drew you a picture, see. It has you and daddy in front of your red truck." Jenny pointed at the picture she had shoved in front of Johnny's face as he entered the room.

"It's a squad you goof." Chris corrected her in a not so nice tone of voice.

"Chris, don't talk to your sister that way and do not call her names. Now you apologize," Joanne said as she set a bowl full of potatoes on the trivet in the center of the table. She stopped, placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son waiting for his apology to his little sister.

"Sorry." He lowered his eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Joanne waited for the answer.

"Sorry for calling you a goof and speaking in a mean voice."

"That's better. Now did you both wash your hands?"

"Yes ma'am," the two children responded together holding their hands up for inspection.

The entire exchange only lasted a couple of minutes, but long enough to make Johnny's head spin again. He could feel the headache in his temples and the slightest feeling of nausea in his stomach. He hoped Roy hadn't noticed.

Joanne and Roy busied themselves with bringing in the rest of the meal and pouring drinks for everyone. Their constant movement around the table did not help Johnny's predicament.

"Uncle Johnny?" Jenny looked up at him with a wrinkled brow. He didn't answer. "Uncle Johnny?" She tugged on his arm.

"Oh sorry Jenny did you say something?"

"Mommy asked if you wanted potatoes." She started to stand. "I think you need checking over. I'll get my doctor's kit."

"Sit down Jennifer," Roy stopped his budding medical professional in her tracks. "You do not leave the table without permission, and Johnny does not need checking over." Jennifer slid back down in her seat and looked down at her plate.

"It's okay Jenny Bean, I was just thinking about how good this all smells," he couldn't believe he had just said that. Although he was certain it did smell good he was very sick to his stomach and did not think he could eat. Roy had prepared his plate and was just adding some potatoes when Johnny quickly excused himself, covered his mouth and retreated to the hall bathroom.

He stood at the sink willing himself not to get sick. Turning on the cold water he splashed his face several times and stood gripping either side of the porcelain with his head down and the water dripping down his nose. There was a light tap at the door. "Uncle Johnny are you alright?" Jennifer whispered through the door. Johnny reached over and opened it.

"I'm okay sweetie."

"I'll get my kit and check your temper." She turned to go bumping into her dad who had followed her down the hall.

"Whoa, not so fast honey. You need to wait about doctoring your uncle. He really does not feel like playing right now."

"Uh, Nurse Desoto," Johnny paused and swallowed. "Uh….your patient needs a glass of ice water. Could you please get him some?"

Roy looked thankfully at his partner. Johnny always knew exactly how to keep Jennifer from getting upset. "Oh yes! I'll bring it right back. I'll get mommy to put it in one of those pitchers with the cup like at the hospital." She turned and skipped down the hall, "Moooommmmmeeeee!"

Johnny closed his eyes tightly and swayed. "Okay Junior, the couch or the bed?"

"Couch." Roy took Johnny under the arm and helped him to the couch. Johnny gently lowered himself and laid his head on the back. "I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry about it Johnny. I'll save you a plate for later. Maybe when things settle down around here you'll feel more like eating," Joanne placed a damp rag on his forehead. Jennifer put the cup of ice water in his hand. He dutifully lifted it to his mouth and took a sip. "Now everyone else back to the table, dinner is getting cold."

"Call me if you need anything Junior," Roy patted Johnny's knee and returned to the table. The rest of the evening went peacefully. At the explicit instructions of their mom the children went to their rooms to play quietly after dinner.

Roy was on shift the next day, so he was up and out of the house at about the same time as the children. Johnny slept in.

Arriving at the station Roy was called into Captain Stanley's office. "Hey Roy can I see you a minute?"

"Sure Cap what's up?"

"Close the door." Roy knew that Cap never shut the door unless the conversation was serious. He closed the door and turned to face his Captain. He didn't remember doing anything that would get him into trouble. He had no clue what this meeting was about. "Relax Roy, I just don't want Chester's keen ears to hear what we have to talk about," then he said a bit more loudly, "and if he is caught listening he will get a formal reprimand!" Feet could be heard shuffling away outside the door. Captain Stanley and Roy laughed.

"Okay now that we are alone I have something I need to discuss with you. It's about John." Roy looked at his Captain with a new concern on his face. "He's not in trouble." Captain Stanley knew he would have to ease Roy's worry quickly. "He….well I got a call from the Battalion Chief last night. It seems that our Junior Paramedic has been moonlighting a bit."

"I know."

"You know? He told you?"

"Uh no….I kinda….well when I went to his place to get some clothes I saw the letter."

"Then you know they want to do something about it."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Captain Stanley did not understand the immediate problem.

"He doesn't remember."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

He was trapped.

The fire raged all around him.

The smoke was so thick he couldn't see which way he'd come from or which way he needed to go.

He turned from side to side growing more anxious.

Intense heat swirled around him.

His clothes were soaked with sweat and clung to his overheated body.

Flames shot up the walls and across the ceiling.

He could hear the crackling of weakened timbers.

The ceiling bubbled and sagged. He knew that any minute it would come down on him.

He could hear his own strangled screams for help, "Roy! Help me! Which way Roy? Help me!"

He turned from side to side searching for escape.

Suddenly he felt coolness on his face. His thoughts were muddled, confused. How could he feel cool in the middle of an inferno?

"It's okay sweetie, just a bad dream. Wake up for me now," Joanne spoke soothingly like she would to her children. "Come on Johnny, wake up now."

Slowly he calmed to her touch. The damp cloth she wiped his face with helping to bring him back to reality. His brown eyes opened slowly, blinking several times trying to clear the fogginess from his brain. "J Jo?"

"Yes Johnny, I'm right here. You had a bad dream, but it's okay now." She reached over to the bedside table and brought him a glass of water.

He sipped the cool liquid. His eyes wandered the room trying to remember where he was and why. "Your house?"

Joanne smiled at him as she bathed his face again, "Yes Johnny, my house."

"It's quiet."

She giggled at him, "Don't you remember? Roy had to work today, and the kids are at school."

"Oh, I forgot." He closed his eyes. His head ached making him feel dizzy and sick.

"Are you still sleepy Johnny?"

"M hm" His breathing evened out again sleep claiming him.

Joanne got up slowly from her spot on the side of the bed trying not to wake him. She knew he hadn't slept well and hoped he wouldn't have anymore bad dreams.

In sleep Johnny's thoughts were mixed with things he had read in "The Fire Talks" and things he thought were memories. The problem was he didn't know the difference between what was real and what was fiction or if it was all real or all fiction.

Joanne went to the kitchen phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Station 51 Fireman Stoker speaking."

"Mike, this is Joanne Desoto. Could I speak with Roy?"

"Hello, Joanne. Roy's in Cap's office. Um the doors shut. Can I have him call you back?"

"Oh sure Mike, or I guess you could give him a message for me. Could you tell him that Johnny had another bad dream? That he woke up screaming for Roy to help him. Roy wanted me to let him know how things were going today. I got Johnny to calm down, and he went back to sleep."

"Okay Joanne I'll be sure to tell him. Do you want him to call you back?" Mike thought that it might wake Johnny if Roy called, but if Joanne needed him to he would make sure that he did.

"No thank you. It might wake Johnny. He didn't sleep well last night. I'll call back later when he's awake. Good bye Mike and thanks." She hung up the phone and went back to her chores.

Mike hung up the phone and went back to his coffee.

"Was that Joanne?" Chet asked. "Is everything okay with Johnny?"

"Bad dream." Mike was not a man of many words and didn't elaborate.

In the office Hank and Roy were discussing the Chief's plans.

"I don't know why he didn't tell us Cap, and now he doesn't even remember," Roy said biting his lip nervously. "How are we going to get him to agree to this if he doesn't even remember doing it?"

"Well we have one week to sort that out Roy. The Chief said it was going to be a big press conference important to the department. He knows Johnny is recuperating from a very serious concussion and wanted to give him time to get better before the presentation. I don't know how, but we have to help him remember."

"Dr. Brackett said we shouldn't push his memories. He may not ever get them all back. He's said a few things that make me think he will. He remembered that cat the other day that scratched his arm. He told Jenny about it being a tabby cat. He also told her that Chet's spring mechanism on his water catapult had broken and that was how he hurt his eye. I don't think anyone had told him that."

"That's great Roy. Maybe we need to have Joanne bring him by the station in a couple of days. It might help jar some more memories." Captain Stanley suggested. "How is he doing otherwise?"

"He's still pretty dizzy and nauseous. The headaches are really bad. He couldn't eat dinner last night. I got him to drink some broth before he went to bed, but he's losing weight from not eating. This has to be the worst concussion he's had."

Captain Stanley could tell that Roy was very worried about his partner. "He'll be alright Roy."

"I know Cap. I just hate to see him this way. You know how he is. He'll beat himself up trying to remember."

"He will, but he's getting the best of care at your house. He feels safe there Roy. You, Jo and the kids are his family. Things will work out. We just need to make sure he's ready for this shindig the Chief is planning, okay?" Captain Stanley rose from his chair signifying the end of their meeting.

"Yes sir."

"Let's get some coffee," Hank led the way to the kitchen.

When they entered the dayroom Mike told Roy about Joanne's phone call. "She said she would call you later when Johnny was awake. She didn't want the phone to wake him up. She said he didn't sleep well last night."

"No, no he didn't. I heard him tossing and turning all night." Roy sat at the table and stared into his coffee cup. "Maybe he can rest better today while the kids are at school."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The afternoon and night passed quickly for Johnny. He slept or at least he tried to sleep most of the day. He had struggled with a throbbing headache and more dizziness. When Roy's kids got home from school he forced himself to get up and spend some time with them just as Roy had known he would.

They had played Operation, a game where the game board was a picture of the patient on an operating table. The object of the game was to pull things out of the patient's body with tweezers, but you couldn't touch the sides of the hole where they were because it would set off a buzzer that lit up a light on his nose. Then you had to leave the item in the hole and lose your turn. The constant buzzing and laughter that followed didn't help his headache, but he would do anything for Roy's kids.

He was able to join Joanne and the children at the dinner table without getting sick. Granted he didn't eat as much as he usually would have, but he did eat some.

Thankfully Joanne knew he was struggling to stay awake after dinner. They had all gone to the living room to watch TV. Joanne sent the children upstairs early. They complained, but went as instructed. She had promised to come up after their baths and read to them. They had begged for Uncle Johnny to read, but she told them he was tired and needed to rest; for that he was thankful.

Johnny spent another night tossing and turning. His dreams mixed with more memories and thoughts that confused him. When he awoke he didn't recall everything from his dreams, but he did know enough to be stressed and even more confused.

It was almost 9 o'clock when he found his way down the hall. The house was quiet which was strange at the Desoto home on a school day morning. Realizing that the kids would have already left for school he went in search of Joanne. He went to the kitchen and found a note on the table explaining that she had gone to run some errands. He started a pot of coffee, and retreated to the deck.

Roy came home from work a little later smelling a fresh pot of coffee. Knowing Joanne was not home since her car was not in the garage he went to the kitchen expecting Johnny to be at the table with a cup of coffee, but he wasn't there.

Roy walked over to the sliding glass door and looked out to find Johnny on the deck frantically looking through the novel. He grabbed two cups of coffee and joined him on the deck.

"Morning Johnny."

Johnny looked up at Roy with a wrinkled brow.

"Something wrong Junior?"

"No, Yeah. Roy it's....I mean....I think there is something I wanted to tell you, that I need to tell you." He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. "It's real important, but I....you know I think I was waiting to be sure it all worked out." He looked at his partner for understanding. His hands pulled nervously at the rumpled corner of the novel. "I just....I can't remember....this book...it all seems so, so real to me....like....like I wro...no never mind. That's crazy. I guess it's just so much like the fires we've fought and I can't remember the last six months, and it's all just mixed up. I'm so mixed up Roy." He ran shaky fingers through his hair again.

"Have some coffee Johnny. You need to calm down. You'll never remember if you keep stressing yourself out."

"I know Roy, but whatever it is, it's really, really important. I wanted to tell you the other day, before...."

"Johnny, you will. You will remember and you will tell me whatever it is. I believe you will get your memory back, but forcing it won't help."

"But Roy, I know….uh I think whatever it was….I feel like I was worried….I didn't want you to be upset with me. I was…." He looked into Roy's kind blue eyes. Roy could see the sincerity in his best friend's deep expressive eyes. Johnny's eyes were like windows to his soul. "I was afraid Roy."

"Of me?" Roy asked suddenly feeling a little upset himself. Why would Johnny be afraid of him? Of any reaction he might have to what he wanted to tell him? They were best friends. They'd saved each other's lives countless times. Surely Johnny knew nothing would ever change their friendship.

Johnny's eyes lowered to the table, and he began thumbing the novel again. "I thought you would be mad at me for not telling you."

Roy understood now. Johnny was going to tell him his secret, and that made him very happy, very happy.

His best friend was not going to keep one of the most significant things in his life from him any longer and that was a relief. He suspected that Johnny had kept it from him in the first place because of doubt and insecurity. That was something Johnny struggled with a lot.

He knew about it now, but Johnny didn't know that he knew. He wasn't mad. He thought he understood why Johnny had not shared his secret, but Johnny didn't even know what that secret was right now. How could Roy ease his friend's upset when Johnny didn't even know what it was he wanted to tell him?

There was more to the situation that even Roy didn't know. Captain Stanley and the Chief had agreed that they would wait until the presentation to reveal that part. Johnny should be there when Roy got the whole story.

"I wish….I mean now I don't….If only I could remember."

"Johnny," Roy waited for Johnny to look at him, but he didn't. He tried again, "John." The use of his given name brought Johnny's attention to his friend. When Roy called him John he was either mad or trying very hard to get him to pay attention. "Nothing you could ever do or say would change the fact that you are my best friend, my brother." He paused waiting to see that Johnny had listened. "Nothing. Understand?"

Johnny nodded his head in recognition of the truth Roy spoke. "I know Pally, thanks."

Now wanting to change the subject especially since he didn't actually remember what it was he wanted to tell Roy he directed the conversation to work, "Were you guys busy at the station?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Roy and Johnny sat talking on the deck for a while enjoying their coffee.

"We had some crazy runs today."

"Who did you pull for a partner?" Johnny asked half heartedly. He wanted to hear about Roy's day, but he really missed being beside him in the squad.

"Oh uh Dwyer worked again. He said he owed you." Roy chuckled.

"He did? I…I don't remember," his eyes downcast he twisted the coffee cup nervously in his hands.

Roy didn't dwell on the subject, "Yeah well we got called out first thing on shift to a kid trapped. It turned out to be a six year old boy with his foot trapped in the window to his sister's doll house. Then our second run was for a brush fire. That one turned out to be a fire that started from a camping lantern that tipped over in a barn and caught the horse's brush on fire." Both men laughed at Roy's story.

"No way," Johnny shook his head laughing.

"Yes way." Roy could see his friend's shoulders relaxing. The stress lines on his forehead eased.

The smile he now wore was genuine and shown in his eyes. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"That would be great." Johnny still smiled and chuckled, "Brush fire."

Roy went into the kitchen and returned with two freshly filled cups. "Have you had anything to eat this morning?"

Johnny ducked his head embarrassed. He had spent so much time thinking about that book that he hadn't even thought about breakfast. "Uh…no…not yet."

"Junior, you need to eat. How do you expect to ever get back to work if you don't eat? You know if you lose too much weight Brackett won't clear you for duty. He's always saying you're too thin, barely making department standards."

"I know Roy, it's just that…."

"Don't just that with me Junior. What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm not really hungry." Johnny pushed the half empty coffee cup away. "I uh….I really have a headache now from all that concentration earlier."

"Well I think you may have a headache from not eating. It's almost lunch time. How about a scrambled egg sandwich? That could serve as brunch, then some Tylenol, and we can both lie down for a while."

"Okay." Johnny started to get up.

"Stay put. I'll be right back." Roy rose from his seat, grabbed the coffee cups and disappeared once again into the kitchen. When he returned he had a steaming scrambled egg sandwich and a tall glass of cold milk. He placed it in front of Johnny. "Eat."

Johnny looked up at Roy sheepishly and reached for the sandwich.

"Oh I almost forgot. I brought your bag from your locker. Chet and Marco drove the Rover over to your apartment. I'll get the keys from them later. I put the bag on your bed. I know you had some notes on that legal pad about Jennifer's birthday, or at least that's what you said. It's in Lakota so I'm not really sure what it says."

"Really? I'll take a look at it later. Jennifer's birthday is coming up?" Johnny looked at Roy for confirmation.

"Well yeah in a couple weeks. We were planning a party. You were going to get her something special, a doll or doll house I think."

"I was going to make her one." Johnny said absently.

Roy immediately picked up on the memory that Johnny seemed to not realize he had just had.

"Yeah, yeah you had written out plans for it. You didn't want Chet to know about it. You thought he would make fun of you for it." Roy smiled at Johnny's desire to please his little girl with a special gift made by his own hands.

"I'll look at it later. I think I'll lie down for a while. I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden."

"Johnny let me look at your arm. I think we may need to change the bandage or let it air some. That cat scratch was awfully infected."

"It's alright Roy. It's almost healed anyway," he shrugged. "My eye's better too. Now if I could just get my brain better…." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Okay Junior. I think I'm ready for a nap too."

Both men rose from their seats. Johnny reached for the dirty dishes. Roy pushed his hands away and picked them up. "You need to concentrate on not getting dizzy or stumbling."

"Okay Pally."

Roy followed Johnny into the house stopping by the sink to deposit the dishes, and then down the hall to the spare bedroom.

"Roy I can find my own way," he declared with his hands on his hips and determination on his face.

"Tylenol!" Roy snapped his fingers and hurried back to the kitchen.

Johnny continued into the bedroom, grabbed the bag and moved to place it in the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Stopping he unzipped the long zipper exposing the contents. There it was the notepad. Johnny reached for it pulling it from the bag. Turning it over he read the first page.

"Jennifer's birthday doll house should have at least three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a den," he chuckled at the elementary plans he had written. Flipping the page he found actual sketches of the house he planned on building. The measurements were there as well as the list of supplies, all written in Lakota.

He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. He remembered the plans.

He turned to the next page.

He trembled with the realization that there was much more to this notepad than the simple plans for Jennifer's birthday surprise. He stood staring at the words on the page realization overtaking him. He began breathing fast, almost panting, hyperventilating. He dropped the notepad. The room spun. He reached for a handhold on the bed, missing it and slipping to his knees.

"Johnny! What happened?" Roy ran over to his friend and helped lower him to the ground.

"You're hyperventilating. Slow your breathing Junior, in through your nose and out your mouth. I'll be right back." Roy dashed from the room to find a paper bag.

Johnny now fully stretched out on the floor panted for breath. He tried to breathe as Roy had instructed him. His mind knew what he needed to do, but his body wasn't cooperating.

"Here Johnny breathe into the bag." Roy held the bag in place for Johnny. "Come on now. Slow down. Take deep slow breaths."

Johnny complied. Slowly his breathing returned to normal.

"What happened?" Roy asked him as he helped him sit up.

"The notepad," he pointed. "I read…I uh…in the…on the third page. I wrote something…something in Lakota." He rubbed shaking hands up and down his pale face.

"I know Johnny the whole notepad is written in Lakota."

"Yeah, but there are notes for…Aw that's just crazy…I couldn't have…"

"Couldn't have what Johnny?"

"Roy…I need…" he raised his hand to his mouth and brushed past Roy to the bathroom.

After Johnny finished flushing and washing his face he walked slowly back to the bedroom and slipped beneath the covers of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Better."

"Take these Tylenol."

Johnny took the proffered tablets and water. "Thanks Roy. Thanks for everything." He lay down and pulled the covers over his shaky body.

"What was in the notepad Johnny?"

"I can't talk about it right now Roy." He threw his arm over his eyes. " I don't feel like talking about it."

Roy turned out the light and left his best friend to think about what he had read. He didn't know what the words were, but he suspected what they might have been about. He hoped he hadn't pushed his friend too hard to remember, but the Chief had only given them a week to get Johnny ready for the presentation.

After all Johnny had already started remembering.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Joanne returned home from shopping to find everything quiet. She peeked in on Johnny and found him asleep. Thinking Roy must have taken a nap as well she went upstairs to their room where she found him asleep as well. She slipped off her shoes and crawled up on the bed next to her husband. He woke up and pulled her into a warm hug. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Afternoon Roy," she teased. He kissed the top of her head. "Johnny's asleep. Did you guys have breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah, but he was sick after."

"Oh no, poor Johnny I thought he was past that stage of his concussion. I guess I had better get lunch ready." She moved to get up, but Roy pulled her back into his arms.

"He is past that stage I think, but he remembered something today that upset him. He almost hyperventilated and all of it together made him sick. He'll be okay Jo."

"What could have been so bad that it made him sick? I can't remember anything bad that happened during the time he can't remember." Joanne looked up at her husband.

"It wasn't bad, just surprised him. I think he just couldn't believe it." Roy chuckled, "I can't believe it myself."

"What are you talking about Roy?"

"I'll tell you later if he doesn't talk about it when he wakes up. It's really his story to tell. Okay?"

"Oh Roy, you know not knowing will drive me crazy!" She untangled herself from his arms and sat up on the side of the bed. "I'll get lunch." She knew Roy wouldn't talk. He could keep his mouth shut about anything for any length of time. He had more patience than anyone she knew. Asking him would only get her more frustrated. She would work on Johnny. Eventually he always gave in and talked to her.

"I'll be down in a minute and help you wake Johnny." Roy moved to get up.

Johnny woke up and squinted at the light streaming in from the window. His headache still lingered. Knowing he had a lot of explaining to do, but dreading it he closed his eyes and remained in the bed. He turned over on his back and laid his arm over his eyes to block the light.

"Light bothering your eyes?" Roy asked from the doorway where he stood leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, a little." Johnny raised his arm enough to peek out at Roy.

"You want to talk about it?" Roy hoped Johnny was ready to talk.

"I..I don't know what to say." He rose up and turned his long legs to the side of the bed and reached for his slippers, the movement made his head spin, and he slowly sat back up pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Roy walked over and helped him put them on.

"Joanne has lunch ready. Do you feel like trying to eat again?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to freshen up." Johnny stood up and walked slowly down the hall to the bathroom.

In the kitchen Joanne had soup and sandwiches and iced tea for the three of them. She already sat at the table waiting for the men.

Soon Roy and then Johnny joined her. "How are you feeling Johnny?"

"I'm fine Jo." Both Roy and Joanne knew that meant he didn't want to talk about the earlier episode. "This looks really good." He picked up his sandwich and paused before taking a bite. Looking up at his friends he realized they were staring at him. "What?" He put the sandwich back down.

"Johnny if you want to talk about whatever upset you so much earlier we're here for you." Joanne said softly.

"You told her?" Johnny shot a glare at Roy who simply shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing to talk about. He pushed his chair back to leave.

"Johnny you need to eat. We won't question you about it. I just wanted to let you know we are here when you're ready." She reached across the table and laid her hand on his.

He lowered himself back to his chair and scooted back up to the table. "Okay, I'm sorry." He again picked up the sandwich and held it, placed it back on the plate and stared at the food. "It's just that I can't believe it."

Neither Joanne nor Roy said a word. In fact they held their breath in anticipation.

Johnny picked up his sandwich and took a big bite. While chewing as he usually did he started talking to his friends. "I guess it started about six months ago. Well anyway that's what I remember." He swallowed the mouth full of sandwich and smiled up at his friends.

"Oh Johnny you remember. That's wonderful!" Joanne got up and rushed over to give him a hug. Roy leaned back in his chair and chuckled. He knew Johnny had remembered and now his beautiful wife had gotten him to start talking about it. Joanne returned to her chair. "Now you just tell us everything."

Johnny leaned back in his chair and laughed for the first time in days. "Okay Joanne, I'll tell you….everything!" He looked over at his partner and best friend. "This you are not going to believe."

He picked up his spoon and started on his soup.

"Well Johnny don't make us wait. What is it that we're not going to believe?" Joanne was getting impatient.

"Oh sorry. Well like I said it started about six months ago. I kept getting these ideas. I started writing stuff down. You know Roy I had to write it in Lakota to keep Chester B. from reading it, but anyway I started writing the ideas down on a notepad. After a while I realized it was pretty good stuff. You know?" He picked up the sandwich again taking a big bite.

Roy was used to listening to Johnny when he tried to express his thoughts out loud. Joanne was not accustomed to the time it would take for him to get to the point. She looked over at Roy and rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Johnny?"

"Huh?" He stopped in mid chew. "Oh yeah, the notes…they really started to come together in a really good idea, and well I thought maybe I could do something with them."

"What Johnny? What could you do?" Joanne had no idea what he was talking about. Roy of course already knew. This little exercise had been to help Johnny remember for himself.

"I'm getting to it Jo." He reached for the iced tea taking a very long drink.

"Humph," Joanne crossed her arms and held them against her chest. "Honestly, Roy how does he not drive you crazy?"

"What'd I do?" Johnny looked questioningly to Roy, his mouth open and his hands held out.

"Nothing Junior, just finish your story." He shot a 'be patient' look to his wife. She understood and relaxed her arms on the table again and nodded her understanding.

Johnny relaxed a bit himself and hesitantly started his story again. "I….um…put the notes in order like I did when I was editor of the newspaper in high school. Did I ever tell you I was editor of the high school newspaper?" He looked up at his friends. Roy laughed, and Joanne smiled and nodded. "Oh okay, anyway I got my notes organized, wrote out an outline, and then well, then before I knew it I had it all."

"Had all of what sweet heart?" Joanne was still confused.

"The book."

"What book Johnny?" She still did not know what he was talking about. She didn't know of any book Johnny had written.

"The Fire Talks." He smiled at her. "I wrote 'The Fire Talks'."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Twenty**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Joanne looked at Roy and back at Johnny. "What did you say?"

"I wrote the book." Johnny kept his head down and looked at his hands as though he couldn't believe it himself.

"Oh sweetheart, the author couldn't be you. His name is Chris J. Bean. I know you're trying to remember. I know it's still so confusing." She shot a glance at Roy who had not offered a word of clarity for his confused friend. Roy had a huge grin on his face and nodded to his wife. "Roy?"

Johnny looked up at Roy and together they burst out laughing. "It's true Jo," Roy managed to get out between laughs. "He really did."

Joanne's mouth dropped open; her eyes darted back and forth between the men. "He…he did?"

"I did." Johnny leaned back in the chair. "I really did."

Finally Joanne began to believe them, "But the author's name?"

Roy had already figured out how Johnny had come up with the name. He was sure that if Joanne thought about it for a while she too would realize where it had come from, but she wouldn't have to wait. Johnny spoke up, "Chris for your son and J. Bean for Jenny Bean."

"Oh Johnny," Joanne paused tears welled in her eyes, "that is so sweet. The kids will be so honored."

"Well Pally, if you think it would be alright I would like to share this news with Cap and the others. I was going to anyway before…" He pointed to his head. Roy nodded his understanding. "Do you think we could give Cap a call and see if everyone could meet this afternoon?"

"I'll call him. See what he says. I can tell you though Cap already knows and so does the Chief." Roy had leaned forward resting his folded arms on the table. "Johnny, the publishers want to make a presentation of the royalty check. They want to have a news conference at the station. The Chief thinks it will be good PR for the department. Cap is supposed to make sure your there on Saturday."

"Saturday? That's only a few days away. I…I don't want to make such a big deal of this. I never wanted to. I don't know Roy. I'd rather not." Johnny's words poured from his mouth without time for a breath. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and a little dizzy.

Joanne noticed the look in his eyes. They had become a little unfocused and glassy. His face paled. She rose from her chair and moved beside him rubbing small circles on his back. "Take it easy Johnny. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do. Can they Roy?"

"Ah, no," Roy said hesitantly. "No they can't, but they are sure going to try." Johnny's breathing became faster. Roy realized he was hyperventilating again. He rose from his chair and moved to Johnny's other side. "Okay Junior, you need to slow down." Johnny didn't seem to hear him. "Johnny, look at me." He squatted down beside Johnny and turned him where they faced each other. Taking Johnny's face in his hands he lifted his chin until their eyes met. "Slow down…in through the nose…out through the mouth. Come on now…again…through the nose." Johnny started to slow his breathing. "We'll figure this out. First I'll call Cap and set up the meeting with the guys, and we'll go from there."

"O….okay." Johnny whispered.

Roy went to the telephone on the wall and dialed Cap's number.

After they made all of the arrangements Johnny asked to swing by his apartment to pick up some things on the way to Cap's house to face his friends. Walking into his tiny apartment, he first walked around looking at his things. He ran his fingers over the picture of his parents, "I think they would have been proud of me."

"They would have," Roy agreed.

Johnny walked over to the large box and pulled out several copies of the novel. "You know Roy I still can't believe I actually have a published novel." He ran his hands over the spines and lifted the books to his nose so he could smell the pages.

"Well Johnny don't think you're alone in that. I'm sure Chester B will want to see proof."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm taking this contract. I think that will make him believe. Don't you?" Johnny smiled toward Roy. "Chester B will have to believe once he sees this."

"Are you about ready?" Roy wanted to get Johnny over to Cap's house. This was his first outing since the accident. He was still recovering, and didn't need to over do it.

"I just need to get something from the other room. I'll be right back." Johnny disappeared down the hall.

Once in his bedroom Johnny once again looked around his room. Memories flooded his mind. Things he had forgotten and now remembered. He walked over to the closet, opened the door and reached high up on the shelf in the back corner under the blankets he had some important papers hidden. He pulled them down and opened the envelope.

Inside he found the things he was looking for. He smiled to himself. He looked through them to be sure everything he needed remained in the envelope. He slid the documents back in and closed the closet.

Then he moved to the dresser. Opening the third drawer on the right he took out all of the clothes and laid them on the bed. He pulled the drawer from the dresser and flipped it over. On the bottom side, taped to the wood he pulled another thick envelope off. He returned the drawer and replaced the clothes. Turning the envelope over he opened the gold metal clasp and looked inside. _'This should help prove to Chet. He'll recognize my handwriting. He'll know this is real.'_

Tucking the two envelopes under his arm he left his bedroom. "Okay Roy, I'm ready if you are."


	21. Chapter 21

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

At Captain Stanley's house the rest of 51's A-shift had gathered and were waiting on Johnny and Roy to arrive.

"So Cap do you know what's going on?" Chet couldn't stand not knowing why Johnny had asked them all to meet. He fidgeted in his seat on the sofa.

"Yes Chet I do, but it's not my place to tell you." Hank sat back, raised the foot rest on his recliner and grinned knowing his answer would serve to drive Chet crazy.

"Aw come on Cap. We won't tell him you told." Chet begged moving to sit on the edge of the cushion.

"Don't whine Chet." Mike handed Chet a beer and moved to sit on the sofa next to Marco handing him a beer as well.

"Shut up Stoker." Chet slunk lower in his seat and leaned back again.

"Original Chet." Mike smiled and sipped his beer casually crossing his leg over his knee and resting his ankle there.

Before Chet could give a retort to Mike the front door opened and a tired Johnny Gage followed by Roy entered the house. "Hey guys thanks for comin'."

"John, have a seat pal." Hank stood up to let Johnny have his chair. Johnny looked pale and shaky. He looked like he needed to sit down.

"I'm okay Cap." Johnny wavered slightly, and Roy took him by the elbow and led him to the chair.

"Sit Junior before you fall." Roy turned to the others and saw their beers. "Got any juice or milk Cap?"

"I'll get it. What about you Roy?"

"I'll take a beer." Roy reached for Johnny's wrist to take his pulse. It had been a busy day for his recuperating friend.

Johnny jerked his arm away from Roy. "Stop that."

Roy rolled his eyes at his friend and took a seat in the other recliner.

"What's this all about Gage?" Chet asked. Again sitting up and leaning forward eyebrows raised.

"Just hold your horses Chester B. I'll get around to it as soon as Cap's back." Johnny leaned back and tiredly closed his eyes. His head hurt, but he'd never admit it to anyone. He was nervous and excited all at once.

"Here Pal." Hank handed Johnny a glass of pulp free orange juice and two Tylenol.

Johnny took the two tablets and swallowed them down with the juice. "Thanks Cap."

"Why don't we move to the dining room table?" Captain Stanley clapped his hands together taking charge of his men in his usual fashion. Once they were all seated around the table he looked to Johnny and raised his eyebrows.

Johnny smiled at his Captain and laid the two envelopes from his apartment on the table. Slowly he opened the first one and took out the contract with the publishing company spreading it out on the table before him. "I uh…I need to share something with you guys. I should have told you a while back, but I…I didn't…"

"Just show them Junior." Roy put his fingers on the corner of the paper Johnny had his hand on. "They'll understand." He slid the paper from beneath Johnny's hand and to the center of the table.

Chet and Marco craned their necks to see the paper. Mike seemed to already have an idea of what it was. "So Johnny you get a good deal?"

"Huh?" Johnny looked up at Mike. "Yeah, I guess. How…?"

Mike shrugged. "I remembered that incident where you described the crew in the novel responding to a bombed building. You got your leg hurt in that one. Roy got you out just in time."

Chet and Marco looked at each other with open mouths. "What are you talking about Mike? Is this some kind of joke? Come on Gage. I know you've wanted to get back at the Phantom for a long time. This is just a fake contract right?"

"No." Johnny looked over at his friend. "No joke. It's real."

"No way man." Chet leaned back and took a long drink of his beer. "I mean I thought some of the stories sounded familiar. Like the one where the guy slipped on that tower and nearly fell off. His crewmate had to help him down only to find out there was a dummy on top of the tower, but that could have happened to anyone; besides everybody in the department heard about that one."

"Johnny, how did you get the idea to write a novel?" Marco asked.

"Well, I 've been keeping notes on things for a while. On my legal pad. I thought you guys would think it was stupid so I wrote it in my native language. That way you couldn't read it." Johnny ran his hands through his hair.

"So that's what you had on the notepad. You said it was about Jennifer's birthday." Chet couldn't believe Johnny had told him that if it wasn't true.

"I did have that too. I…" He stopped and opened the other larger envelope and pulled out a thick bundle of papers, handwritten papers. "Here." He slid the papers to the center of the table. "Here's the novel."

Chet grabbed the papers before anyone could look at them. "Well so you say. We can't read this." He flashed the papers above the table. "This chicken scratch is in your language. How do we know what it says?"

"Keep looking Chet. The back pages are in English." Johnny sighed.

Chet flipped to the back of the stack and leaned back in his chair again, mouth and eyes open wide. "No way."

Johnny chuckled as did Roy and Hank. "Yes way."

"So you're some kind of millionaire now?" Chet wondered aloud.

"No Chet."

This statement caused the others to look back at Johnny.

"But why not? That book has sold millions of copies Gage. Didn't you get a good deal?" Chet spoke what the others were thinking. Only Cap knew the truth.

"I did get a good deal Chet. I'm not stupid ya know."

"Humph." Chet guffawed.

Johnny's face reddened and he shot a glare at Chet. "Well I'm not!"

"Ahem." Hank cleared his throat loudly. "John, why don't you explain? I think the guys would like to know what happened to the proceeds of your contract."

Johnny slipped additional legal documents from the envelope that had held the contract along with seven small white envelopes. He handed each of his crewmates an envelope with their name on them. He handed Roy two. "Before you open those I want to tell you what is inside."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"First I would like to explain the name I wrote it under." Johnny tapped his fingers nervously on the table. "I didn't want people to know it was me that wrote the book. I decided that if no one read it then no one had to know. See?"

"So you used an alias." Chet stated matter of factly. "Lots of people do that."

"Yeah. I decided to use a made up name, Chris for Roy's son and J Bean for Jenny Bean, Chris J. Bean."

Roy smiled broadly as the other men realized Johnny had created his pen name after Roy's kids.

"The contract I drew up made special arrangements for the proceeds if there should be any. First I wanted to be sure that the people who had helped me with the story benefited from it too."

"Who helped you Johnny?" Marco asked while turning his envelope over and over.

"You did Marco, and Mike, and Cap, even Chester B." Johnny smiled broadly at his friends.

"We did? What are you talkin' about Gage? We didn't even know you were writing a book. How did we help?" Chet looked at Johnny like he was crazy.

"Of course you did Chet, every day while we were on duty. Don't you see. You guys are the crew in the novel. You are the characters. Mike is the quiet Engineer. Marco and you are the skilled linemen. Cap of course is the Captain. Roy and I are the Paramedics. It's us Chet, just with different names." Johnny absently rubbed his temple.

"Johnny, do you need to take a break?" Roy leaned forward asking quietly.

"No…not yet." Johnny sipped some more of his juice. "Anyway, in the envelopes you'll find papers that explain your part in all this."

"Our part Johnny?" Marco asked as he stopped playing with his envelope and looked at his name on the front.

"Yes Marco, your part. I asked the publisher to devise a contract that divided the proceeds into ten parts, one part for each of you, one part for Chris and Jennifer, one for the hospital, one for the Firemen's fund and one for me." Johnny held his hand across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"You didn't have to do that Johnny. We didn't do anything." Mike spoke first. "Thank you."

"Yeah Gage, thanks." Chet looked at his own envelope. "How much did we get?"

Everyone laughed at Chet for his abrupt question.

"Straight to the point aren't you Chet?" Captain Stanley scolded. "Why don't we let John finish."

"I have arranged for each of you to receive 5% of my earnings for being my inspirations. You are my family, and I want to share this with you. Chris and Jennifer will also get 5% each to put towards college. The hospital will get 10% to be divided among the children's ward in honor of Chris and Jenny, the burn unit, and the ER for Dix and the Docs, and 5% will go to the Firemen's fund for Widows and Children. The other 50% I hope to put toward a ranch I've been looking at and to pay off the Rover. So there you have it. In your envelopes you'll find the legal documents explaining it all as well as bank statements with details on your money."

"Wow Johnny, this…" Mike held up his bank statement. "This is quite a bit of money. Are you sure about all of this? I…I don't know what to say."

"Man Johnny, I didn't know you cared that much." Chet stared open mouthed at his bank statement.

"Madre Dios!" Marco exclaimed.

Hank already knew of Johnny's intentions. "John, I think I speak for all of us in saying we are very touched by your generosity, but none of us deserve to share this money with you. You did all the work son. You don't have to do this."

"I know that Cap, but I want to and besides it's already done." Johnny grinned broadly.

Roy had not spoken. He sat staring at the documents before him. Not only had Johnny included him in the distribution of funds, but he had given each of his children equal shares as well. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't formulate the deep feelings he had into words. Slowly he stood next to Johnny.

Unsure of what was going on and worried at the paleness he saw in Roy's face Johnny rose as well.

Roy stepped closer, placing both hands on Johnny's shoulders. "Junior." He pulled Johnny close and wrapped his arms around him. "Brother," was all he said. Tears stung his eyes as he buried his face in Johnny's shoulder. In five minutes, his best friend had solved all his worries of how he would be able to put his children through college. Their future was secure thanks to his best friend, his brother.

Johnny hugged Roy back and patted his back. "It's okay Roy. I wanted to."

A few awkward minutes later the two separated and everyone began talking at once. Johnny sat down and leaned back listening to his friends. He had never dreamed his novel would be that successful, but now here he was presenting large sums of money to each of the men he considered his family. He couldn't be happier.

"Hey Pally." Johnny leaned over and whispered to Roy. "I think we need to go."

Remembering Johnny was still recovering Roy looked him over quickly. His eyes looked glassy and his face pale. "Can you make it to the car?"

"I think so. My head is really swimming. Hurts." He closed his eyes. "I'm glad we came today."

Captain Stanley had noticed the exchange between the Paramedics. "Okay guys, I think John needs to get back to Roy's and rest. John we can't say enough to express our gratitude for your generosity. Now let's get you out to the car and back home." He moved over beside Johnny and began gathering his papers putting them back in the envelopes.

"Okay." Johnny whispered with his eyes still closed. He felt hands on either side of him helping him from the chair. Cracking open his eyes he saw Chet and Marco on either side helping him up. He allowed them to assist him across the room and out to the car. Everything spun wildly in his head making him dizzy and feeling sick to his stomach. Mike pushed a cool glass of water into his hand and he sipped it thankfully. Then he felt Roy reach across and pull the shoulder strap across his chest, heard the click before the belt slid back against him. He was asleep before Roy got the car in reverse.


	23. Chapter 23

The Fire Talks

Chapter 23

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

After Roy left with Johnny the guys filtered back into Cap's house.

"Man I can't believe Gage did this." Chet stared at the papers in his hand.

"Well I think we need to do something for him too." Marco looked up at the others.

"What did you have in mind Marc?" Cap settled in his recliner.

"I don't know Cap. I just thing we need to do something." Marco shrugged.

Mike moved to the couch and sat slowly. Not usually one for many words he was deep in thought. After a few minutes with everyone looking at their bank passbooks in awe he leaned forward. "I think…" Mike glanced at his friends cleared his throat and started again. "What if we all donated a part of what he gave us to the Fireman's fund? You know made the overall contribution bigger. I mean I never expected this kind of windfall. It's a lot of money. Don't get me wrong…I can certainly use it, but well, a little less wouldn't be that bad either." He looked to Captain Stanley for his reaction.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Mike. I'm sure Roy will agree, at least with his portion. I think he should keep the children's intact as Johnny set it up. I'll give him a call once he's had time to get Johnny home. Now Chet and Marco how about you two?"

Marco was quick to respond. "I'm in Cap, one hundred percent." Chet just continued staring silently at the papers. Marco leaned over and squeezed his shoulder, "Amigo?"

Chet looked up with watery eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you going to go in on the donation?" Marco asked.

"Um…yeah, yeah I'll go in. How much?" He returned he gaze to the number at the bottom of the bank statement.

"Mike this was your idea. What did you have in mind?" Cap looked at his own statement.

"Well I was thinking maybe one percent. That would still leave four percent for us." He shrugged.

"That sounds reasonable. I'll call headquarters and set things up with the Chief after I talk to Roy." Cap got up from the recliner. "Anyone need another beer?"

Roy pulled into his garage and shut off the engine. He looked over at his best friend asleep with his head resting against the window. "You really surprised us today Junior. I mean if finding out that you were the author of the novel wasn't enough, you go and pull a stunt like this." He smiled and reached to unlatch the seatbelt. When he got out of the car he noticed Joanne standing in the door to the kitchen. "Hey honey."

"Looks like today took a lot out of our boy there." She smiled. "Need any help getting him inside?"

"No, I've got him." Roy moved around and opened the passenger side door careful not to let Johnny tumble out. "Hey Junior, time to wake up for me, we're home." He shook him gently.

"What Roy, I'm sleepin' here." Johnny groggily complained.

"Come on buddy, let's go inside. Jo's got your bed all turned down and ready for you." He bent down and hooked Johnny's arm over his shoulder pulling him carefully out of the vehicle.

Johnny blinked at him and followed slowly. "We home?"

"Yeah Junior, we're home. Come on."

Joanne followed the two men down the hall to "Johnny's" room and helped Roy tuck him in for a nap. "How did it go?" She asked Roy as they left the room.

"Well honey, I have so much to tell you that you are not going to believe. Can you make some iced tea? I'm really thirsty." He went back to the garage to retrieve the papers that would show her just how generous Johnny had been with them and their children.

Joanne poured two glasses of tea, put a plate of peanut butter cookies on the table and sat waiting. When Roy came back in the room she pushed the cookies his direction. "I thought you might want a little snack too."

"Joanne, he's done it again." Roy smiled and shook his head.

"What on earth are you talking about Roy?"

"Johnny." He simply stated and sat down grabbing a cookie and biting into it.

Joanne was growing impatient. "Well don't just leave me hanging here." She tapped her fingernails on the table.

"Oh sorry babe, Johnny surprised us all today with even more news. He has done something really amazing." He pulled out the three bank statements and slid them across the table. "Take a look at these."

She pulled them closely and as she scanned the names at the top her eyes grew wide. "Oh my, Roy these are in the kid's names."

"Yep." He leaned back and chuckled. "They sure are."

"Why would he do something like this?" Joanne had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I love those kids." Johnny whispered from the doorway.

Roy got up quickly and moved over beside Johnny who looked a little unstable. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty." He moved to sit at the table. "I need to take my meds. Then I'll go back to bed."

"Is your head still hurting?" Roy asked.

Johnny leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, dizzy." He rubbed his temples. "I'm so tired of this. It's never been this bad before."

"You've never had a concussion this severe." Roy patted him on the shoulder. "Dr. Early said the headaches and dizziness would get better, but it may take a few weeks. He did say it should improve daily, but if you're still having a lot of trouble maybe we should let him check you out again."

"No way Roy, I'm not going to Rampart. Not until I have to." He heard a sniffle from across the table. "Joanne?"

"Oh Johnny…I just can't believe you did all this. How can we ever repay you?" Joanne looked up with tears in her eyes. Roy walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the box of tissues handing them to his wife. He looked at Johnny and winked.

Johnny leaned forward and placed his hand on Joanne's. "You already have, Joanne. You have taken me into your home time and time again when I've been sick or hurt at work. You and Roy always include me in your family time, the kid's birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter. There is never a time when you don't include me. You don't owe me anything. This is what I to do. It means a lot to me to be able to do this for the two of you and the kids." He smiled at her.

Joanne got up from her seat at the table and wrapped her arms around Johnny kissing the top of his head. "I love you John Gage. I can never begin to put into words how you have made me feel today."

"Aw Joanne, don't make me blush." Johnny teased. She messed up his hair and sat back down.

"Well now that the mushy stuff is over here's your meds Junior." Roy slid a glass of milk across the table and dropped the pills into Johnny's outstretched hand.

"Thanks Roy." He threw the pills into his mouth and gulped the milk placing the empty glass back on the table. Then he slid his chair back and excused himself. On the way down the hall he was overcome by a severe dizzy spell. He reached for the wall to steady himself and missed.

Roy and Joanne heard a thud in the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

The Fire Talks

Chapter 24

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

Roy and Joanne ran to the hallway where they had heard Johnny fall.

He lay in the middle of the hall on his back with his hands over his face moaning. "Ohhh Man."

"Johnny, did you hit your head?" Roy asked as he sank to his knees beside his friend and grabbed for his wrist to get a pulse. "Joanne, call a squad."

"NO!" Johnny tried to sit up which made his world spin crazily. Roy put his hand on Johnny's chest and tried holding him down. He laid back. "No squad Roy."

Joanne stopped and waited to see what Roy wanted her to do. "Roy?"

Roy looked at her and then back at Johnny, his lips pressed into a line, a mix of concern and aggravation in his eyes. "You collapsed here in the hall, Johnny; I think we need to get Dr. Early to check you out."

"I just got a little dizzy. There was nothing to grab on to. I…I'm okay now. Help me up." He struggled to get up.

Roy pushed him back down. "Don't get up, Johnny. I need to check you out."

"Roy, I said I'm okay now." Johnny insisted. "It was just a busy day. I must have over done it a little." He swatted Roy's hands away.

"At least let me check your vitals." Roy turned to his wife. She stood at the end of the hall wringing her hands. He knew she was concerned by the familiar way she creased her forehead when one of the kids was hurt or sick. "Get my kit from the closet." She turned and went to the closet under the stairs to get Roy's first aid kit.

"Can't we get out of the hallway first?" Johnny didn't want to be in the middle of the hallway on the floor when the kids came home. He raised his hand to the forehead. The coolness of the back of his hand felt good against his skin.

Roy looked at him and bit his lip. "Well you're sure you didn't hit your head?"

"I promise, Roy, I didn't hit my head." He held his hand out for Roy to help him up.

Roy pulled Johnny to his feet and wrapped his arm over his shoulder. Then he grabbed Johnny around the waist. He could feel how weak Johnny was. His legs barely carried him to the bed. They had to stop twice to let him get his bearings. The hallway seemed to close in on him as he walked. Roy felt the slight tremor as he walked. "Are you still dizzy?"

"A little." Johnny almost whispered. Roy had to really listen to hear his response. "But that's not new."

Joanne followed them down the hall.

They tucked Johnny back into bed and Roy checked his vital signs jotting them down on a notepad. Johnny might not go to see Dr. Early, but he planned on calling him with a full report.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No…not anymore." Johnny pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Sleep tugged at his eyelids.

"You felt queasy in the hall?" Roy put the blood pressure cuff back in his kit and reached for the thermometer sliding it under Johnny's tongue.

"Ym..humm." Johnny tried talking around the thin, cold, glass rod.

"Don't talk. It won't get a good reading." Johnny rolled his eyes at Roy who glanced at his watch. "Just a minute more." Roy smiled at his patient. When the minute was up he pulled the thermometer out and smiled. "Well at least that's normal."

"I told you I was all right." Johnny sighed and yawned deeply.

Roy took his pulse one more time. "It's closer to normal." He put Johnny's arm down, patted Johnny's shoulder, stood to leave and let Johnny get some much needed rest.

As soon as Roy finished taking his vitals Johnny's eyes started blinking slower and slower, staying shut a little longer each time he blinked. Roy recognized the way his partner tried to stay awake. That's how he always acted when he fought sleep. "Relax Johnny. Go on to sleep. I won't call a squad. I am going to call Dr. Early though and see what he says. If he wants to see you we'll go in when you wake up. Okay."

Johnny yawned and closed his eyes. "Okay," he whispered groggily. Then his eyes slid closed in sleep.

Roy and Joanne slipped quietly from the room and returned to the kitchen. "I'm really worried about him, Roy. He's never been this dizzy or sick with a concussion. Do you think there may be something else wrong with him?"

"I don't know Joanne. I don't think so. Dr. Early did say it was a severe concussion. He's lucky it wasn't a skull fracture. I just thought he would be getting better by now, especially since he got his memory back. I'm going to call Rampart and see what he says." He grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed the familiar number.

"Rampart Emergency, Nurse McCall. May I help you?"

"Dixie, this is Roy."

"Well hello Roy, how's our boy?"

"That's why I'm calling. He fell in the hallway today. Is Dr. Early busy?" Roy tapped his pen on the notepad as he waited for her answer. He hoped Dr. Early was on duty and not too busy to talk for a minute.

"Let me get him. Did he hit his head or hurt himself?" Dixie wanted her own report before turning the call over to her colleague.

"He said he didn't. He said he just got dizzy and there was nothing to grab on to. He's awfully weak though."

"What has he been doing today?" Roy felt a little guilty when he explained to her all that they had done today. He didn't go into any details about the gift Johnny had planned for the hospital. He would let Johnny share that news. "Well it sounds to me like he tried to do too much on his first outing. Don't you think?" She shook her head smiling. Knowing John Gage, he was up at the crack of dawn and talked Roy into going all day.

"Yeah, I guess, but I would still like to run this by Joe. Is he around?"

"Oh, of course, hang on a minute while I get him to the phone." She put the call on hold and went in search of Dr. Early.


	25. Chapter 25

The Fire Talks

Chapter 25

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

Dr. Early picked up the phone at the ER nurse's desk, "Hello."

"Hi Doc."

"Roy, Dixie tells me that Johnny took a tumble. What exactly happened?" He pulled a pen from his lab coat pocket and opened Johnny's chart that Dixie handed him. She always seemed to have ready whatever anyone needed in the ER especially when it came to himself or Dr. Brackett.

Roy explained the activities of their day ending with Johnny's fall.

"Hmm," Dr. Early pondered for a minute. "I think I have to agree with Dixie, Roy. It sounds like he tried to do too much too soon."

"Yeah, but…" Roy started to say something.

"Now let me finish." Dr. Early cut him off. "Remember I told Johnny that the dizziness and headaches could last for a few weeks, but should lessen over time. That said I think this is just more of what we expected. I am a bit surprised at the severity of it. That does concern me some. Let's see how he feels when he wakes up. I'm on shift tonight, so I'll be available at anytime if you need me. Okay?"

"Sure Doc." Dr. Early could hear the insecurity in Roy's tone.

"Roy, if I thought for an instant that there might be more to this I would have you call a squad and ambulance. Johnny needs time. This is by far the worst concussion I've seen him have. Combine those symptoms with fatigue and well you find him in the floor. Like I said, call me if he's not better when he wakes up. Rest is what he needs more than anything right now. Oh and Roy, make sure he takes his meds. You and I both know how he is about taking anything for pain or headaches. Make sure he stays on top of that. Make sure he takes the meds even if he doesn't think he needs them."

"I will." Roy sighed. "Thanks Doc."

"Thank you, for keeping me posted. I may want to stop by in the morning for some fresh coffee if Joanne doesn't mind." Joe chuckled.

Roy's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. "Joanne would love to have you stop by for coffee."

Joanne tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in question.

Roy held up his hand for her to wait a minute, and he would explain.

"Good. Why don't I stop by around Nine."

"Nine is good. We'll see you for breakfast." Roy looked at Joanne to make sure she was okay with that. She nodded her agreement. She wasn't sure exactly what she had agreed to other than breakfast, but it sounded like Dr. Early wanted to swing by in the morning. If she had to feed him steak and eggs that would be all right as long as he checked on Johnny. She was really concerned about him.

It was several hours before Johnny finally woke up. He didn't feel like getting out of the bed yet. Instead he lay in the bed listening to the sounds of the house, and feeling at peace. He had his memory back, had finally told the guys about the novel and shared with them his good fortune. Best of all for the moment anyway, his headache seemed to be gone. Now if he could just get over the concussion and get back to work everything would be perfect.

Dinner long past, the Desoto family had gathered in front of the TV to watch The Waltons. Johnny could hear Joanne asking the kids to settle down. "Chris stop poking your sister."

"Aw Mom I was just teasing her." He slumped down on the pallet Joanne had spread on the floor for the kids and pushed his elbows into his pillow. "A guy can't have any fun."

"Chris." Roy reprimanded his son. "If you can't abide by your mother's request with respect, you will not be allowed to watch the show with us."

Chris turned to his mother. "I'm sorry Mom." He waited for her response hoping he wouldn't be sent to bed early.

Joanne sighed, "Okay son, just keep your hands to yourself." She leaned back against Roy who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Daddy?" Jenny stood next to him and hung on his leg. "Is Uncle Johnny gonna watch with us tonight?"

"Honey Uncle Johnny isn't feeling well tonight." Roy patted her on the top of her head. "I think he's still asleep."

"He needs his rest doesn't he?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes pumpkin, he does." Roy scooped his daughter up into his lap and hugged her tight. Then he set her back on her feet. "Now get over there with Chris. The show is coming on."

It warmed Johnny's heart that Roy's kids wanted him to be included in their family time. He drifted back to sleep feeling loved.

Dark black smoke poured out of the down stairs windows.

Mixed in with the billowing plumes of black were flames that licked against the brick walls, reaching for the paint chipped wooden window frames of the second story, trying to gain purchase.

The thicker the smoke, the higher the flames seemed to snake up the wall.

Ash and burning debris drifted out of the busted windows, blown out from the force of the fire within.

A lighter gray smoke slipped out of the wall cracks just below the roof line mixing with the rising black cloud like wisps of gray hairs on a distinguished man's temples.

A ladder stretched up to the roof where several firemen had disappeared into the darkness on their way up to ventilate the structure.

Firemen scrambled everywhere, pulling hoses, swinging axes, working together side by side to gain access to the deteriorating building and free the victims from within.

The wall of heat that hovered around the scene pushed onlookers back across the street.

There was an eerie silhouette of the once grand structure reflected in the puddles of water collecting on the asphalt from the spray from the fire hoses.

Mike Stoker stood watch beside Engine 51.

Marco and Chet were nearby directing a wide stream of water onto the main entrance to keep it open for the many members of the department ducking in and out carrying victims to the triage area.

Captain Hank Stanley had just entered the building to assist Roy with a victim; Johnny had been sent to the roof in response to a firefighter who had partially fallen through the roof, when an explosion rocked the entire structure.

When the explosions finally stopped and the dust settled, it became very apparent that many lives would be changed on that day.

Marco lay unmoving on the pavement; Chet a few feet away moaning and rolling from side to side. Mike Stoker sat dazed on the ground leaning against the front tire of Big Red. Roy and Captain Stanley had somehow managed to get clear of the building, but both men and their victim lay sprawled in a heap of arms and legs just outside the entrance, unconscious.

When the dust settled, no one knew what had happened to the men on the roof. What they saw before them didn't leave much hope that anyone else inside or on the roof could have survived.

One man in the crowd smiled at the devastation before him. His planning had paid off. The accelerant he used had burned at just the right speed to allow more firemen to feel secure enough to enter the small office building. He had timed it just right so that the temperature could reach the heat level necessary to ignite the explosives in the storage room on the second floor when the most people were in the building. In the process of getting to the younger, tall, dark haired man that had treated his beautiful daughter and let her die, he had successfully injured the man's friends as well.

Feeling completely satisfied with himself he turned and slowly walked away.

"NO! He's getting away!" Roy could hear Johnny screaming from the spare bedroom. "Roy, you have to get up and stop him." When he came into the room he found Johnny tangled in the sheets and struggling to get up. His face was pale and his eyes looked around the room wildly. "HELP!"

"Johnny, it's okay…it's just a dream." He approached the bed slowly and carefully spoke in a soothing tone, trying to get Johnny to wake up.

"The arsonist, he's getting away. Don't let him get away. He started the fire. He had explosives in the cleaning closet. He wanted us to get hurt. He..he..you all got hurt, because of me." Johnny continued screaming at Roy. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Roy don't you see. It's my fault. You have to stop him."

Roy continued his soft assurances that it was just a dream. In fact he remembered a chapter in Johnny's book that described a similar fire scene. Johnny must have been dreaming about his book. "Okay Johnny, I'll get him, but you have to calm down. Come on, Junior…deep breaths."

Johnny stopped screaming and slowly came to awareness, blinking his eyes several times and finally turning toward Roy seeing him for the first time since he had come into the room. "What happened?" He ran a shaky hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"You were having a bad dream." Roy calmly responded.

"A dream?" Johnny sighed.

"Yeah, it sounded like something from your novel."

Johnny closed his eyes and shuddered. "I'm sorry Roy, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Don't worry about it. The kids are asleep anyway, Joanne and I were just watching Johnny Carson."

"Carson is on already? What time is it?" Johnny yawned.

"You hungry?"

"Man am I." Johnny swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you save me anything from dinner?"

"Nope." Roy teased. Johnny turned to him with sad eyes and an open mouth. Roy paused long enough for Johnny to begin to get steamed. Then he continued. "But Joanne did."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Johnny rolled his eyes at Roy.

"You think you can get up without falling?"

"Yes Dad. I can get up without falling." Johnny retorted.

Roy backed up and held his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Johnny stood slowly and hoped that he could get up without falling. He didn't want to go to Rampart, and he knew if he as much as stumbled, Roy would have a squad and ambulance there in two seconds flat. Much to his satisfaction he not only stood, but walked to the kitchen by way of the hall bathroom to freshen up. When he reached the kitchen he found Roy seated at the table with milk and cookies, while Joanne had a very full plate of roast beef and vegetables along with two glasses of milk for him.

"Thanks Jo," Johnny said to her as he pulled her into a hug. "You're the best."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere with me, John Gage." She swatted him with the dish cloth she had been wiping her hands with. Then she winked at Roy. That wink had shown him that she felt that Johnny was definitely better than he had been earlier in the day. Roy nodded his agreement to her and smiled as he dunked a cookie into his milk. "After you finish, just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them with the breakfast dishes. Then Mr. Gage you can take your meds and crawl back into bed."

"Um okay." Johnny looked from Joanne to Roy. "I will."

"I'm serious Johnny. You need to rest. Day after tomorrow is a big day." That said Joanne blew a kiss to her husband and disappeared through the door. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Joanne." They echoed each other.

Roy dunked another cookie, "So aside from the bad dream, are you feeling better?"

"Yep…lots." Johnny dug into his food for the first time in days. "I feel pretty good."

"No dizziness, headache?"

Johnny thought about it for a few minutes, rolling his eyes from side to side as if looking to see if he was dizzy or not. "Nope, not now."

Roy smiled. "That's great, Johnny."

Johnny smiled and kept right on eating.

"I talked to Doctor Early. Joanne invited him over to breakfast in the morning." It was a little white lie and both Johnny and Roy knew it.

"So..he wants to check up on me." It was more a statement than a question.

Roy cleared his throat. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um..Joanne wants him to. Just to be safe."

"She does?" Johnny asked with one eyebrow raised.

Roy purposely dunked another cookie and bit into it fast so he wouldn't have to verbalize another lie. He simply nodded his head, yes. It wasn't really a lie, Joanne really did want to be sure Johnny was all right, but in fact it was Roy who wanted Doctor Early to stop by.

Johnny shrugged. It warmed his heart that his friends would worry so about his welfare. "Okay." He finished his dinner and leaned back in the chair. "Man that was great. I'm stuffed." To prove his point he yawned deeply. Roy slid his chair back and moved to the cabinet above the refrigerator where they kept medications out of the reach of their children. He returned to the table with Johnny's meds. Handed the pills to him and pushed the second glass of milk over to him. "Thanks Roy."

"No problem, Junior." He grabbed the dishes and rinsed them off before putting them in the sink until morning. "Do you want to watch some TV before you head back to bed?"

"Nah, I'm going to try to do what Joanne suggested and get back to bed." He stood slowly testing his balance. When he was sure he wasn't dizzy he smiled at Roy and whistled as he headed back down the hallway to his room.

Roy turned off the kitchen light and headed upstairs to join his wife. He felt better than he had in days as well. Maybe Dr. Early and Dixie were correct. Maybe Johnny did overdo it today, and just needed to rest. That's what he hoped anyway.


	26. Chapter 26

The Fire Talks

Chapter 26

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

By Friday morning the headaches and dizziness had mostly subsided, but the nervousness about the presentation tomorrow had his nerves on edge.

Having slept all afternoon and through the night, Johnny was the first one up in the Desoto household. He had brewed a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen nursing his first cup.

Joanne came quietly into the room not expecting anyone to be up. When she saw him sitting at the table with his shoulders drooping and his hands continually twirling the half full coffee cup that he stared at, she knew he must be thinking about the presentation ceremony.

One thing about John Gage, he hated to be the center of that kind of attention. Now a pretty nurse's attention he welcomed; a group of excited children he could put up with, but anyone trying to make him out to be a hero or interview him on television would see an entirely different man. He would effectively shut down and become unable to formulate coherent sentences. He hated that kind of attention.

He and Roy both did the job they did because it was what they were meant to do. They didn't consider themselves to be anything other than just a couple of guys doing their jobs. She was sure that he felt the same way about writing the novel. He was just a guy writing a book so others could get a taste of what it was like being a fireman in LA County.

"Hey kiddo, there's nothing to be nervous about." Joanne put her hands on his shoulders and massaged the knots.

"Nervous...me?" Johnny teased. He leaned back and looked up at her with his hand spread across his chest.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you've done for us, Johnny." Joanne bent over and kissed the top of his head.

"Aw Jo, y'all are my family. Look at all you've done for me."

"Hey now...we did that because we love you Johnny. Not because we expected anything in return. Besides you do plenty for us as well. You help Roy with the yard, you're wonderful with the kids, and I enjoy it when you clean your plate every time I put it in front of you." She continued working on the knots in his neck and shoulders.

"I'm glad everyone likes the book, but I wish the fire department could just accept the donation to the fund and let it go at that. I mean send me a thank you card. Why do I have to be the poster boy for the department?" He hung his head and continued to spin the cup of now cold coffee.

Joanne put her hand on his to stop the nervous activity. When she saw the tension in his face release and a smile take its place, she took the cup from him. "How about I get you a fresh cup?"

Johnny chuckled. "That would be great."

"Did Roy tell you Dr. Early is stopping by this morning for breakfast?" She returned to the table with two cups and sat down beside Johnny.

"Yeah, but I know there's more to it than that." He grinned at her.

"Well, tomorrow is a big day and we wanted to be sure you are healthy enough to attend it." She returned his smile and reached over pushing his bangs out of his face. "Besides I like Dr. Early, he's nice. Does anyone at the hospital know about the donations yet?"

"No, I haven't had an opportunity to tell them yet. Maybe I'll just let them be surprised tomorrow. Everyone else already knows about theirs. Maybe if I don't tell them the attention will be on their reaction instead of me." Johnny spoke his thoughts out loud.

Joanne sipped her coffee. "This is good coffee Johnny. Thank you for making it. That is usually my job. It's nice to wake up to a hot cup of coffee." She sipped again then slid her chair back. "I guess I had better get a shower and start breakfast."

"What can I do?"

"You sweetheart, can enjoy your coffee out on the deck. You don't need to do anything today but rest. That fall yesterday scared the life out of me, and I won't have a repeat of that today." She ruffled his hair, and he ducked away.

"Aw Jo, I'm all right."

"Well even if you are, you are going to rest today."

He picked up his cup, stood up and walked over to the sliding glass door. "Well it does look like a nice morning to sit on the deck."

Joanne smiled and laughed at how easily she had "convinced" Johnny to have his coffee on the deck. "Now that's a good boy." She teased just before turning around and heading back upstairs to dress.

When she entered her bedroom she ran face to face with Roy. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers brushing her lips with his, teasing her. Then he pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck planting kisses just behind her ear. She moaned at his gentle bites. He pulled back and looked at her smiling. "Too bad the kids will be up in a minute for school."

"And that Dr. Early is coming over for breakfast in a couple of hours." She reminded him.

He bent down and kissed her again more passionately. He sucked on her bottom lip and then slowly pulled away leaving her breathless. "I love you Mrs. Desoto."

"I love you too, Mr. Desoto. Now you need to join your partner on the deck for coffee. You may need to start another pot." She turned toward the bathroom and the shower she had come up for.

"Johnny's up?"

"He's on the deck." She called from the bathroom.

"What do you need me to do to help with breakfast?" Roy had followed her back into the room and stood outside the closed bathroom door.

"Nothing right now, I'll get the kids up after I shower. We'll feed them and get them off to school and then start on breakfast for the adults."

Roy could hear the water turn on. He reached down and tried the door knob, sighing loudly when he found it locked. "I'll start some toast for the kids."

Out on the deck, Johnny noticed a pair of birds in the tree just beyond the back fence. They were singing and flitting around on a branch near the top. The playful way they flew up and back to the branch toying with each other was fascinating. He didn't even notice Roy when he came out with the coffee pot and refilled his mug. He reached for his suddenly full coffee cup and looked over his shoulder wondering how it got that way.

"Thought you needed a refill." Roy said as he came back out with his own cup.

"When did you get up?"

"Just before I refilled your cup." Roy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Johnny raised his cup in a thankful gesture, and then took a drink. "Did you see those birds?"

"What birds?" Roy asked.

"Never mind, they're gone now."

"Uncle Johnny! You're up!" Jennifer Desoto came bounding out of the sliding door and almost leapt into his lap.

"Whoa, Jennifer. Johnny has hot coffee, and he's still not ready to be pounced on."

Jennifer stopped in her tracks and her bright happy face immediately turned into a very pouty one. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just missed him last night."

"Come here Jenny Bean." Johnny pushed his hot coffee across the table and pulled Jenny into his lap squeezing her tightly. "I missed you too princess."

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I love you Uncle Johnny. I wish I didn't have to go to school today. Maybe I could stay home and take care of you." She looked at her dad to see his reaction.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Jenny Bean. You might miss some very important things at school today. What if I promised to be here waiting for you when you get home? You could read some more of that book we started to me. I really like that book."

Jenny pressed her mouth to one side and narrowed her eyes, considering his idea. Then her face lit up with joy, "I think that would be a good idea, but only if you promise to finish your nap before I get home. That way we can read until dinner."

"Okay." Johnny hugged her tightly again. "It's a deal."

"Okay sweetie, you need to get dressed for school. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Jenny climbed down from Johnny's lap and ran over to her Dad to give him a morning kiss. Roy pulled her into his lap and snuggled her for a few minutes before putting her back on her feet. "Now scoot." He gently directed her back toward the house. "And tell your brother to get up and get dressed too."

"He's up already." Joanne said from the door. "Now missy, you better hurry." Joanne and Jenny disappeared into the house.

The two men drank their coffee quietly, enjoying the fresh, early morning air. Roy looked Johnny over trying to see how he was doing. He looked okay. He wasn't showing any signs of headache or dizziness. He wanted to ask him how he was, but knew that would ruin the peaceful moment. He leaned back and looked up at the bright blue sky filled with puffy white clouds.

A few minutes later Chris poked his head out the door. "Good morning Dad, Uncle Johnny."

"Good morning son."

"Hey sport."

The small replica of Roy was gone before they could get out their own greetings. The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, Roy, I've been thinking."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Well, I keep having these…dreams." Johnny paused.

"You mean nightmares?" It was really more a statement than a question.

Johnny nodded yes. "Nightmares. Anyway, that's kind of how the whole thing with "The Fire Talks" started. So, I was thinking maybe I should do another book. I mean, maybe people would like it too." Johnny looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well Johnny, you did get an overwhelming response from your first novel. I think it would be a good idea to do another one. Who knows you may be able to retire from the fire department before you're thirtieth birthday."


	27. Chapter 27

The Fire Talks

Chapter 27

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Retire! Who said anything about retiring? I don't want to retire! I love what I do. Retire. Geeze Roy. I just thought I might write another book. I never said anything about quitting the department." He ran his hand through his hair leaving it sticking up at odd angles.

"I sure am glad to hear that. The last thing Chet wants is to have to break in a new pigeon." Roy laughed heartily.

"Is someone quitting the department?" Joanne asked from the door looking confused and worried. She thought she heard Johnny say something about quitting.

"No one is quitting the fire department!" Johnny said a little too forcefully.

"Well! I was just asking." Joanne answered with a bite of her own.

"I'm sorry Joanne, it's just that Roy here…" He waved his arm at Roy. "…has it in his head that I can't write another novel and keep working as a paramedic."

"I never said that!" Now Roy was getting aggravated. "I simply said if you wrote another book you might have enough money to retire before you're thirty."

"Is that what you meant?" Johnny asked more calmly. "I thought…"

Roy held up his hand. "Johnny, I don't want you to leave the department. I want you better, so you can come back to your spot in the squad more than anything right now. If you want to write another book, I think you should."

"Okay." Johnny leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath.

"Okay?" Roy asked for confirmation. Johnny simply looked at him and grinned.

"Now that's settled, can I get either of you another cup of coffee?" Joanne smiled at her two favorite men who both held their cups out to her. "Oh, I came out to let you know Dr. Early called and said he was almost ready to head this way. I invited Dixie and Dr. Brackett to join us. You two better finish up your coffee and freshen up." Both men looked at themselves and wondered what was wrong with what they had on. Roy was wearing Jeans and an undershirt. Johnny had on a pair of sweatpants and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his chest. "They said to expect them in about an hour, so you have time for one more cup." She disappeared through the door.

"The whole gang is coming. Are you going to tell them about the donation?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Joanne returned with two steaming cups of coffee and two children following behind dressed and ready for school.

"Bye Dad." Chris walked over and quickly hugged his dad.

"Uncle Johnny, don't forget about our date this afternoon. I have the book all ready. I put it in your room." Jenny stood on her tiptoes and panted another wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. It took all of his will power not to wipe off the wetness.

"Okay princess. Have a good day at school."

Chris moved over to Johnny and Jenny went to kiss her dad. "I hope you feel better today Uncle Johnny." He leaned over and gave him a hug.

When Chris stood up Johnny ruffled his hair. "I will."

"Johnny, I just combed his hair. Chris come here and let me smooth that back down. The bus will be here in a minute." Joanne was reaching for Chris before he got close to her. Jennifer followed them inside.

"You are one very lucky man, Roy."

"Yes, I am." They both raised their cups and drank. "I guess we had better go freshen up." He chuckled as he slid his chair back and got up.

"I guess so." Johnny stood more slowly, hoping he wouldn't be dizzy when he got up. Roy noticed he was still moving cautiously.

The doorbell rang and a light knock followed it, then the door opened and Dixie called out hello as the three medical professionals arrived at the Desoto home. Joanne stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Come on in."

Roy was just coming down the stairs in his jeans and a pale blue short sleeve button down shirt. Joanne smiled. She approved of his "freshening up". "Good morning." He smiled broadly. He had hoped Dr. Early would check on Johnny and by the looks of the medical bag he carried in his hand that is exactly what he planned to do.

"Make yourselves at home. Can I get coffee for anyone?" Joanne was the perfect hostess.

"I'll help." Dixie followed her into the kitchen. The men settled around the living room.

"How's our boy this morning?" Joe asked.

"He seems better. He was up and had coffee made when Joanne and I got up this morning." Roy looked down the hallway. "He went to get dressed a little while ago. I guess I need to let him know you're here." He rose from his seat. "I'll be right back."

As Roy left the room the women came in with a tray of hot coffee and passed steaming cups around. Roy tapped lightly on the door and pushed it open to find Johnny stretched out across the bed, one foot on the floor, his arm over his eyes and his other laying across his notepad and his green pen in his hand. Roy walked softly over beside his sleeping friend. "Hey Junior, you awake?" He nudged Johnny's knee causing him to stir.

"Huh?" Johnny raised his arm up and squinted at Roy. He slowly sat up. "Guess I fell asleep." He yawned. "I don't know why I seem to be so tired all the time."

"A giant beam slamming against the back of your head maybe."

"Ha ha ha" Johnny glared at him.

"Well, I'm just sayin'." Roy shrugged. "Anyway, the docs and Dixie are here. You better hurry up and get dressed."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." He turned and picked up the notepad and studied the words he'd written earlier. It was interesting that the stories he had been writing down since finishing "The Fire Talks" were short and seemed to be complete in themselves, kind of like a recounting of several of their runs during one shift. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed; a slow grin spread across his face. Johnny had an idea of what to do with all the short rescue scenes.


	28. Chapter 28

The Fire Talks

Chapter 28

by GCS and Hotshow

**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and ****Universal Studios****. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**

Roy joined the others back in the living room. "He'll be right out."

"Isn't he dressed yet, Roy? It's been at least thirty minutes since he went to get ready." Joanne was not the least bit impressed with Johnny keeping their guests waiting.

"He fell asleep." Roy shrugged.

"Oh, poor thing is just so tired since the accident." Feeling bad about her impatience, Joanne made excuses for her house guest.

"It's no problem Joanne. We're here to visit with you and Roy as well. Thank you for inviting us to breakfast." Dixie tried to put Joanne at ease.

"So, Roy, before he gets in here, why don't you fill us in on what happened last night when he fell?" Dr. Early sat forward and requested softly. Kel and Dixie also leaned forward conspiratorially.

Roy mimicked their posture as did Joanne. "Well he seemed okay most of the day. You know he moved slowly, but managed. When we were over at Cap's he got a headache. He said his head was really swimming. The guys helped him to the car. He fell asleep as soon as he sat down." He chuckled. "I even had to buckle him in like I do with the kids." He looked up at the medical professionals and smiled. "He slept all the way home. Joanne and I helped him to bed, but he didn't stay there long. He woke up dizzy again, but I didn't know how dizzy until I heard him hit the floor in the hall." He paused and sighed deeply. "We didn't see him fall, but by the sound of it, he fell hard and fast."

"It wasn't your fault." Dixie reached over and patted Roy's arm. "You know that right?" She knew Roy always blamed himself when Johnny was injured or sick. Johnny did the same thing when it came to Roy.

Roy looked at Dixie and smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, we helped him up and back to bed. His vitals were elevated, but he said he didn't hit his head again. That's when I called you guys."

"Well, it certainly sounds like he said…" Dr. Early started, but Johnny entered the room before he could finish his statement.

"It is exactly like I said." Johnny stood behind Roy with his arms folded. "What is this a secret pow wow? I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy and there wasn't anything to hold on to. That's all. Simple as that." He waved his hand in the air. "Now if I remember correctly, Pally, you and Joanne invited these people over for breakfast, and I'm hungry." He patted his flat tummy.

Everyone laughed at Johnny's silliness. "Of course you are sweetheart." Joanne hooked her hand into the bend of his arm and led him to the table. "Now you just sit right here and I'll get things right out."

Dixie stood and followed Joanne into the kitchen, "Let me help you Jo."

Everyone found a seat around the dining room table as the women brought out the food. Plates were filled and a relaxed discussion about the many cases seen in the ER the past night.

As all the plates were cleared and more coffee poured, Johnny cleared his throat and began. "I uh…I'm glad you all came to breakfast. There are some things I wanted to tell you."

Dixie, Kel and Joe exchanged worried glances. "Look Johnny, I know this head injury has been much worse than any you've had in the past, but that is no reason to give up on a career we all know you love." Kel broke in before Johnny could continue.

Johnny's eyes widened and he quickly cleared that up. "Oh no…I'm not quitting. I…well…" He hesitated, not sure of how to proceed. He looked at Roy and Joanne for courage.

Roy smiled at him and nodded his head. Joanne winked at him and smiled.

Johnny cleared his throat again. "Remember that novel everyone has been reading?"

"Yes," they all responded together.

"Well the author, Chris J. Bean, that's me." He smiled broadly and waited before continuing to give that time to sink in.

Dixie's eyes lit up and she smiled, "I knew it!"

Kel and Joe looked at her incredulously. "How did you know that?" Kel leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just know my favorite paramedics. The stories in the book about the fires were some of the many stories these two have shared with me after bringing in patients. I just knew one of them, or both of them had to have had something to do with that book." She looked at Roy to see if he had been involved. He nodded his head no and shifted his eyes in Johnny's direction as he tilted his head that way.

"Roy?" Joe verbalized the question.

"No, I didn't even know he wrote it until this week myself. It's pretty incredible isn't it?" Roy was beaming with pride for his partner.

Kel, who had been against the paramedic program in the beginning was suddenly worried that he might be about to lose one of his best. He spoke up with concern in his voice. "So you say you're not quitting. What exactly are your plans?"

"Well, I…I don't really know. Maybe another book someday, but that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about." Johnny started again, but was interrupted by Dixie's excitement about his being the author of a bestselling novel.

"You must have made so much money! You did get a good deal on it didn't you? Oh Johnny this is wonderful. You need to invest your money. I know a good financial advisor. He's a good friend of mine. I'll get you his number." She sounded like Johnny when he was on a rant, talking so fast she barely took a breath between comments.

"Whoa, Dixie, slow down." Johnny held up his hand. "I got a good deal and the financial details are already handled. That's what I wanted to tell you."

The occupants of the Desoto dining room leaned forward and placed their elbows on the table and listened intently to the next part of his story.

"I have divided the earnings among several accounts. I've already told the guys about theirs. Now I wanted to tell you guys about what I want to give the hospital." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to Dr. Brackett and slid it across the table to him. "I think this will explain things." Dixie and Joe looked to Kel as he opened the envelope and flipped through the papers.

Kel's eyes stopped at the number on the bank statement. "Johnny this is extremely generous of you." He slid the statement toward Joe who in turn held it out to Dixie.

"Oh Johnny." Dixie's eyes suddenly became watery. She dabbed at the corner's with her napkin.

"I don't know what to say, except Thank you." Dr. Brackett stood and walked over beside Johnny with his hand outstretched. "You have no idea how much benefit will come from these donations. The equipment we can purchase for the various departments you have designated. This is amazing. Thank you!" In a gesture so unlike the normally stoic doctor, he pulled Johnny into a quick hug and then pulled back placing both hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "Thank you."

Johnny's crooked grin spread across his face. "Well I do have some idea. I'm glad I could do it."

Dixie, always the voice of reason, suddenly realized that Johnny had said something about the guys. "So did you keep anything for yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm going to invest in some property, a ranch and some horses." Johnny sat back down. All the excitement had his head spinning again.

"And my kids now have a college fund." Roy stated through his smile. "And Joanne and I have a little nest egg to fall back on when needed. All the guys have one too."

"Johnny has taken care of all of us." Joanne sniffled through tears of joy, dabbing her own eyes with her napkin.

Johnny dipped his head in shy embarrassment. "Well if it hadn't been for all of you and the job, I wouldn't have had a story to tell." He raised his hand and rubbed his temple.

"Are you okay, Junior?" Roy noticed the slight tension around Johnny's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy."

Joe was the first to stand. "I think we need to do that exam we came over here to do. How about we move over here to the couch or to your bedroom and let you lie down."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Fire Talks**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Come on Johnny, I'll help you over to the couch." Roy pushed his chair back and came over beside Johnny.

"I can do it." Johnny groused. "But I think I would rather do this in the bedroom." He waved his hand up toward his head. "That way you guys can visit out here." Johnny slowly slid his chair back. Roy moved up closely and gently took a hold of his arm. Johnny sighed. "Roy, I told you I can make it down the hall."

"Humor me." Roy smiled. Dr. Early smiled too at the way Roy handled Johnny. Their friendship was legendary among the doctors and nurses at Rampart. Roy could handle Johnny better than anyone. Their friendship appeared stronger now than ever, if that was possible. Dr. Early followed the two men to Johnny's room.

Dixie slid her chair back and reached for Joe's empty plate. "Breakfast was divine Joanne. Thank you so much for having us." She stacked his plate on top of her own. "I'll help you clean up."

Joanne smiled at Dixie. "Nonsense, I'll do this later. How often is it that we get to visit outside of Rampart's emergency room? Let's move to the living room." She pushed back her chair. "Dr. Brackett, would you like some more coffee or juice?"

"Coffee sounds good, and it's Kel." He stood and picked up his cup. "Just point me to the pot."

Joanne's smile grew, "Give me that cup. I'll not have my guests fending for themselves."

Kel handed her his cup, "It's not a problem, Joanne. I think we've all known each other long enough to be casual. You don't have to wait on me."

"Thank you Dr. Um I mean Kel. I'm glad you feel that way and at one of our barbeques or picnics I would agree, but I invited you all to breakfast. You've all worked a long and no doubt, tedious shift at the hospital. I want you to go in the living room and relax while I get you a fresh cup of coffee. Dixie, would you like some?"

"Thank you Joanne, I would, but I'm going to help you. I'm sure Roy would like a fresh cup as well." Dixie followed Joanne into the kitchen while Kel went into the living room. Walking around the modest room he noticed several photographs on a shelf beside the fire place. There was a black and white photo of two young children about the age of nine or ten. The girl appeared to be very petite with long hair pulled up in pig tails. The boy, there was no mistaking as a miniature version of Roy.

"That was taken about the time I met Joanne." Roy said as he walked up beside Kel.

"How old were you?"

"Oh we were in fourth grade…I think. She really was the prettiest girl in school. I think I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her, but she had this boy that took up most of her time. I didn't think she liked me at all. Then one day she turned around and told that other kid to get lost. She walked right over to me and kissed me on the cheek, told me I was her boyfriend and ran over to her bus. I was left standing on the sidewalk in amazement." He chuckled. "I was so shocked I stood there and watched as her bus pulled away and then mine. I walked all the way home. It took hours to get there. My mother was so mad at me. She was at work. When she got home and I hadn't gotten home yet she panicked and started calling the school, which was closed, the hospitals and my friends. That's when I got home. I was so tired. She just looked at me, her mouth open and tears in her eyes. She never punished me for missing the bus, but I got the lecture of my life. Man, I gotta tell ya, I didn't even care. I had just been kissed by the girl of my dreams."

"Oh Roy," Joanne beamed as she handed Kel his coffee.

"Don't 'Oh Roy' me. You were." Roy reached over, put his arm around Joanne's shoulder and pulled her against his side kissing the top of her head. "And still are."

"Who is this?" Dixie picked up another black and white photo of an older couple. The man resembled Roy.

"That's my parents before my dad died. He had a heart attack when I was little. It wasn't long before I met Joanne. Mom and I had to move after he died. We couldn't afford to stay in the house we lived in when he was alive. Mom had to get a job too. It was really hard on her. We lived in a lower income area of town, but we managed. I started cutting yards as soon as I was old enough to help out. Plus by then I had a steady girl and needed my own money."

"Roy Desoto you were twelve years old. My dad wouldn't even let us hang out together outside of school until I was sixteen." Joanne punched Roy in the side which made everyone laugh. "And this one is my parents." Joanne pointed to another black and white photo.

Dixie picked up another photograph that was in color. "Look at those kids here with their Uncle Johnny."

"Yeah that was at the Fireman's picnic last year. This one…" Roy picked up another picture of Johnny and the kids. "…was at the Halloween carnival." Johnny smiled broadly kneeling between Jenny the princess and Chris the Musketeer. Johnny was dressed as a doctor in a pair of green scrubs and a lab coat. He had his stethoscope hanging around his neck.

Dr. Brackett picked up the photo and squinted at it. "Is that my name badge?"

Everyone laughed as they passed the photo around looking at Johnny. Roy's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He knew he might have just gotten Johnny into hot water with their boss. "Uh…I forgot about that. He…uh…he put it back the next day. He tried to find you to ask, but you had already left. He promised the kids he would dress up and forgot until the last minute. We ran by the hospital on our last run that morning. We were late already picking up the kids. He changed in the bathroom at the hospital. You know Doc; he would never let my kids down if he can help it."

"Well yeah, but that's my name badge and my lab coat!"

Dixie was smiling at Kel's reaction. "Doctor Brackett, would you want to stand in the way of those beautiful children and their Halloween fun?"

"Well no, but…"

"Well no, but nothing. You know Johnny looks pretty good in your lab coat." She winked at Roy and Joanne.

"He does not." Kel almost whined.

Hoping to change the subject Roy moved over to his chair, "It's pretty amazing what he's done. Donating all that money, I mean."

"Yes…" Kel put the picture back on the shelf. He walked over to the sofa and glanced back at Johnny in 'his' lab coat. "…yes it is. I can't believe he gave such a sizeable donation to the hospital, and to all of you guys. That's really something."

"He's got a heart of gold." Joanne sat on the arm of Roy's chair and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We, the guys and I, are going to donate one percent each of what he gave us to the Fireman's fund as well. Johnny doesn't know about that yet. It's going to be a surprise to him at the presentation ceremony. Jo and I decided not to use the kid's money. He wouldn't want that. I think Cap is talking to the department about publishing a challenge in our next department newsletter for every man in the department to pool a donation and try to match his." Roy scratched his head. "I don't think they can do it though. He's giving them a large amount, but it's a good way to up the ante."

"Hey Kel," Dixie had a look on her face that said she had an idea. "What if we all pitch in and up the ante on the hospital donation as well? You, me, Joe, Mike and the other doctors and nurses from the Emergency department could pitch in and see what we can come up with. I'll make a few phone calls."

"That's a great idea Dixie, I'll call Captain Stanley; find out who we need to talk to about making that announcement at the ceremony as well." Kel glanced at the photo one last time. "He is certainly full of surprises."

In the bedroom/exam room Dr. Early flashed his pen light into Johnny's eyes. "Reactions look good Johnny."

"Doc, why do you think I'm still having these dizzy spells? I thought I would be better by now. Do you think there's something else wrong?" Johnny rubbed his temple. "And these headaches are killer."

"On a scale from one to ten how would you rate the pain?" Joe asked as he looked deeply into Johnny's eyes; their foreheads almost touching.

"Maybe an 8, I mean I can function and all, but it's kind of constant."

Joe moved to the other eye. "So tell me what have you been up to this week?"

"Not much until yesterday." Johnny sighed.

"Not much?" Joe stood back and asked.

"Well…I mostly relaxed around here. I read the book…until I remembered writing it. Then memories kind of flooded back in. I've been sorting things out ever since."

"So let's see…just after the accident you couldn't remember anything…right?"

"Yeah" Johnny tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Then you came home with Roy and the kids had changed a lot…from what you remembered…right?" Joe folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the small chest of drawers Joanne had put in the room for Johnny to use.

Johnny nodded his head from side to side. "You just wouldn't believe how much kids can change in such a short time." They both chuckled.

"Okay…so then you started remembering."

"That's right."

"You remembered writing the book. That had to be quite a shock." Joe held out one finger. "Then you realized that you had cut a pretty good deal and had set up the accounts for your friends." He held out two more fingers. "And the money for the fireman's fund," four fingers were up. "And let's see…there's the donation to the hospital." Five fingers were waved at Johnny. "That's quite a bit to take in even on a good day. Don't you think?"

"Well…if you put it like that." Johnny looked across the room. By the expression on his face Joe could tell he was thinking about the things he had mentioned.

"Now let's think about this." Joe tilted his head as though he were thinking about something. "Once you remembered all of these amazing things you had to consider why you had kept it secret to begin with. You had to decide if the time was right to share your news. You had to find the right time to tell everyone. I know you probably were a little worried about what Roy would think about your not telling him. Right?"

"That scared the hell out of me. I…I thought he would be mad about that, but you know Roy." Johnny shrugged. "He was happy for me. I mean I kept this huge secret from him and all he did was tell me how proud he was of me. You know he found out by accident. He went over to my place to get some things for me, clothes and stuff. He saw the letter on the table, found the box of books the publisher sent me to give to my family and friends. Hey Doc, do you want one? I could give you one. I can sign it…I guess." The thought of autographing books suddenly sunk in making Johnny uneasy again. "Man," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I wrote a book that people might actually want me to autograph. Far Out!"

Joe smiled at his friend. He waited a few minutes for Johnny to enjoy his moment and then continued. "Johnny, not only did you suffer a severe head injury that if you will remember I told you would cause you to have lingering dizzy spells and nausea for an extended period of time, a week, two weeks, maybe more. But you also had all of this excitement to deal with that is a bit dizzying all on its own." Joe put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I've known you a long time, Johnny, since you were a boot at Station 10. I've seen you through your years with Tony on the rescue squad and then with Roy when you went through the paramedic training. Kel and I have stitched you up and reset your bones more times than I like to remember. This head injury may have left you a little unsteady for now, but I promise you, just like the first time Dixie and I nursed you through pneumonia after you dove in that nasty water to pull Cody Graves out, we will get you through this. Okay?"

"So you think I'm gonna be all right?" Johnny looked to his old friend for reassurance. He needed to know that he was going to be all right and able to work again.

Joe smiled and nodded. "Yes I think you are going to be good as new in a few weeks, but I'm afraid all of this excitement has added to your recovery time."

Johnny smiled his trademark crooked grin. "Well Doc," he lowered himself on the pillows and crossed his arms behind his head. "I guess at least this time I can afford to take the time off."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Fire Talks**

** Chapter Thirty**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Joe couldn't help but laugh as he packed up his black bag. "So tell me Johnny, how does it feel to be famous?"

Johnny pulled his arm from behind his head and rose up on his elbows staring wide mouthed at the doctor. "Famous?" He nodded his head. "I'm not famous." He paused and looked in earnest at the doctor. "Am I? I mean…I know the book is doing well, but that doesn't make me famous. I don't want everyone knowing who I am! That's why I used the pen name."

"What about the presentation tomorrow? Won't everyone find out who you are then?" Noticing that the color had drained from Johnny's face, Joe sat down in the bedside chair to try to calm his friend.

Johnny slumped back against his pillow. "Man, I guess you're right." He became quiet for a few minutes and then continued. "I don't even want this…" He waved his hand in the air for emphasis. "…this presentation. I hate all this attention."

"Well Johnny, why don't you tell them not to do it? They could still cancel it." Joe sat back, crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. "I mean it is your decision right?"

Johnny looked back at Joe taking a minute to pull his thoughts together. He took a few deep breaths. "No Doc, I can't do that." He ran his hand through his hair. "Cap and the guys are really excited about being a part of it. The Chief practically made it an order. Cap was even afraid to tell him that I might not be well enough to even attend it tomorrow. For some strange reason that none of us can figure out, Cap gets really anxious about dealing with the chief. I couldn't do that to him. Not to mention that the department is counting on the good publicity. Besides now Chris and Jennifer are excited about it too." He paused again in thought. "No I don't think I could cancel now even if I wanted to."

"I could tell them you're not up to it if you want me to." Joe uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

"Could you?" Johnny brightened. Then he had second thoughts. "No…no I just can't do that to them. Everyone has gone to so much trouble to put it all together. I'll just go along with it."

"Okay Johnny, if you change your mind all you have to do is ask. I'll make your excuses for you." Joe patted him on the shoulder. "Now I think you've had enough excitement for today." He stood up and reached for the covers at the end of the bed. "I want you to rest as much as possible for the rest of the day."

"Aw Doc, I've been in bed too much lately. I'm all right. I can get up." A yawn escaped giving Johnny's tiredness away.

"I can see that you are all right." Joe chuckled.

"Well maybe just a little nap." Johnny pulled the covers up to his chest and yawned again. "Tell Dixie and Dr. Brackett thanks for coming over this morning." He yawned deeply and his eyes slowly closed. "I enjoyed visiting with all of you."

"Sure thing," Joe smiled. Johnny had fallen asleep already. Joe slipped from the room and joined the others. When he softly pulled the door to Johnny's room closed and turned down the hall, he noticed that everyone had stopped talking and were now looking at him with questioning eyes. "He's doing well."

"That's great!" Roy smiled. "He'll be back in the squad in no time."

"Now slow down a minute Roy. He's doing well, but he's still having headaches and dizzy spells. Now they are better than they were, but it may be another week before we can even consider a date for him to return to work. And with tomorrow's ceremony and all the stress he's feeling about that his recovery could be longer."

"Why is he stressed about tomorrow? I thought he was excited about it." Joanne looked at Roy in confusion.

"He hates attention, Jo. He never meant for anyone to know about the book except us, and the guys of course. That's why he didn't use his real name." Roy explained. He knew his partner well enough to know his reasons without even being told. "He hates to be the center of attention."

"Unless you're a pretty young nurse." Dixie joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well, as long as he's going to be the center of attention." Dr. Brackett started explaining to Joe their plans to add to the hospital donation.

"That's a wonderful plan. What do we need to do now?" Joe asked.

"I've already made a couple of phone calls, but we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. I have a meeting with the fire department at two o'clock. I'd like you and Dixie to join me."

"Okay, let's go." Always ready to get the job done, Joe was moving toward the door. "Joanne, breakfast was wonderful. Thank you for inviting us to come. I think it was much less stressful for Johnny to do his check up here instead of at the hospital.

Dixie hugged Joanne and kissed Roy on the cheek. "Johnny is very lucky to have friends like you. Breakfast was divine."

Kel shook hands with Roy and hugged Joanne, "We'll call you as soon as we have all the details about tomorrow."

"Please do." Joanne said, "I'm glad you all came. You are always welcome in our home."

Roy walked the group out onto the porch. "Let me know if there is anything we can do to help today."

"You're doing enough already, Roy. The two of you have the most important job and from what I can see you're doing a wonderful job of caring for our friend." Dixie said just before ducking into the passenger seat of Kel's car. Joe waved as he slid into the back seat, and Kel waved as he walked around the front of the car.

Roy slid his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close. "Well Mrs. Desoto, I guess we have a kitchen to clean."

"Oh Roy, how about we have one more cup of coffee first." She poked him in the ribs making him laugh. They waved one last time as the medical team backed from the drive and turned down the street. "Besides, Johnny's asleep and the kids aren't here. We have a few minutes to ourselves." She smiled up at her husband. "I bet we can find something more fun to do than the dishes."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Roy pulled his wife into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Not on the porch Roy! The neighbors will see." She pushed him into the open door.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Fire Talks**

** Chapter Thirty One**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny awoke to a loud noise. Worried that something might be wrong he climbed from the bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled to the door to his room. He smiled to himself. It was his room. Roy, Joanne and the kids were his family and here he felt at home as much as he did at his own place. It had been a long time since Johnny had felt a part of a family. It felt good.

He slipped into the hallway taking it slow hoping he wouldn't get dizzy again. He padded down the hall into the living room looking up only when he heard giggles coming from the stairs.

"Ssssh Roy, you're going to wake Johnny." Joanne giggled again. "Stop that!"

Roy made a growling noise against her neck. Then he stood up pulling her with him. "Come on Mrs. Desoto…the kitchen can wait!" He pulled her into his arms; lifting her with ease and taking the steps two at a time carried her.

Johnny stepped back against the wall in the hall smiling. _'I guess being married does have its advantages.' _

Wanting to do something nice for his friends he quietly entered the kitchen, squirted some detergent into the sink and started the hot water. _'I hope they're too busy to hear this.'_ He heard more giggles. _'Definitely too busy.' _He laughed_._

Moving about the kitchen carefully taking dishes to the sink, Johnny felt pretty good. Once the sink was full of suds and hot water, he shut off the tap and turned to go into the living room to get the rest of the coffee cups he'd seen on the coffee table. As soon as he turned he knew he was in trouble. The room continued spinning when he stopped. He grabbed for the nearest chair, but misjudged the distance and knocked it over instead. _'Oh man, I know they had to have heard that.' _Knowing he needed to sit down before he fell down he slid to the floor, pulled his knees in close and rested his head on them. _'How can I get through tomorrow if I can't even wash the dishes?' _He sighed.

"Roy?" Joanne heard the noise down stairs.

"I know. I'll check on him." Roy stood up and pulled his jeans up. "Don't move." He smiled and winked. "I'll be right back." He pulled his t-shirt over his head as he crossed the room.

When he got downstairs, Roy could see the overturned chair in the kitchen. "Johnny, you okay?"

Johnny groaned. "Yeah, I'm sorry Roy; I was just trying to help."

Roy came up beside his friend and squatted next to him. "Come on." He slipped his arm around Johnny's shoulders. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day." He lifted Johnny from the floor and helped him down the hall.

"I'm so tired of this." Johnny almost whined.

"I know." Roy lowered him to sit on the side of the bed. "How's your head?"

"Still spinning…hurts." Johnny whispered as he lay back against the pillows.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't move." Roy disappeared down the hall.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Johnny sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Roy was back with a glass of water and some Tylenol. "Here…take this and try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Johnny didn't put up any fuss which let Roy know just how bad he really felt. He handed the glass back to Roy and threw his arm across his eyes. Roy pulled the shade down on the window and made sure the curtain was closed to block out the light. Then he took one last look noting that Johnny's breathing had evened out. He was asleep. Roy smiled and pulled the door closed as he hurried back to his wife.

Johnny slept for most of the afternoon, only waking when he heard Chris and Jenny coming in the house. When he got up from the bed, he noticed that he felt a lot better. He didn't have a headache and surprisingly, he wasn't the least bit dizzy. He smiled to himself. '_Maybe I'm finally getting better.'_

"Now I want you both to be very quiet until Uncle Johnny wakes up. He's still not feeling very well." Joanne told the kids as she poured two glasses of milk to go with the cookies she was letting them have as an afternoon snack.

"Where's mine?" Johnny teased from the doorway.

"Oh Johnny…you're up." She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Lots." He grinned. "So…any more cookies?" He sat down next to Jenny.

"You can have some of mine?" She pushed her plate over toward Johnny.

"That's okay sweetheart. I have plenty of cookies for Uncle Johnny to have some too." Joanne sat another plate on the table. Then she got another glass and filled it with milk. She turned to put the milk back in the refrigerator when she heard the tell tale slurping sound from an empty glass. She turned back to the group at the table to see who needed a refill. There at the table sat three "children" holding up empty glasses complete with milk mustaches. "Looks like we need to make a trip to the store," she laughed.

"Another trip to the store?" Roy said as he came in from the back yard.

"For milk." Joanne explained as she pointed to the three at the table.

"Where's my cookies." Roy teased. Joanne rolled her eyes and reached in the drain tray for another plate and glass.

The Desoto family had a good time eating cookies and drinking milk. Roy and Joanne both noticed that Johnny seemed to be doing much better than he had the last several days. They both hoped it lasted. Tomorrow would be hard enough for him.

That night after the kids were tucked into bed Roy and Johnny sat in the living room watching the ten o'clock news. Joanne had gone up to read before bed.

"So Junior are you ready for tomorrow?" Roy watched Johnny to see his reaction as well as hear it.

Johnny looked down at his hands. He pulled at a callous on his finger. He sighed deeply, "I guess. I don't know Roy…I never really thought about what I would do if anyone ever found out that I was Chris J. Bean. I didn't think anyone ever would…ya know?"

"Well I guess I can understand that Johnny, but now that they have what do you plan to do?"

"Huh?" Johnny didn't understand why Roy was asking since most everyone they knew had made big plans for tomorrow. "I…what do you mean…plan to do?"

Roy chose his words carefully so as not to start Johnny on one of his tirades. "Do you plan to stay on with the department as a paramedic? Do you plan on becoming a full time author? Do you plan to retire and move into the mountains and become a hermit?" He smiled.

"I plan on doing what I've always done." Johnny sounded aggravated.

"What about another book?" Roy actually hoped Johnny would write another novel. "The Fire Talks" had been one of the best novels he had read in a very long time.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. I'm not sure how it will end up, but I have a few ideas." Johnny smiled. "I…I think you'll like them."

Roy dropped the foot rest on his recliner and leaned forward with excitement in his eyes. "So tell me about them."

Johnny's mouth spread into a lopsided grin. "Not yet, Pally, I'm not ready to share yet."

Roy sat back dejected, "Humph."

Johnny laughed loudly. "I'm sorry Roy, but I will promise you this…you will be the first to know this time."

Roy smiled at his best friend. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets." Johnny agreed. He moved to stand and felt a small wave of dizziness. He raised his hand to the side of his head and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Yeah… He stood slowly. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I think it's time for me to go to bed though. Tomorrow's a big day."

The morning of the "Big Day" came all too quickly for Johnny. He lay in the bed dreading what was to come. He knew everyone else was up. He could hear them in the kitchen. Knowing that he had to get a shower and get ready, he got up and padded across the room. When he reached the door he suddenly stopped and looked around.

He turned around and looked back at the bed the around again to face the door. He ran his hand through his hair and grinned.

He wasn't dizzy!

Oh he knew it might not last, but for the first time in what seemed like forever he had just gotten out of bed and walked across the room without the least little bit of dizziness. He grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open quickly. "Hey Roy!"

Not knowing what was wrong with Johnny, Roy hurried into the hallway to find his friend standing there grinning from ear to ear. "What is it Johnny? Are you all right?"

"Am I all right? Yes! I'm fantastic!" Johnny walked over to his friend and threw his arm over his shoulder. "I'm fabulous!"

Roy looked at Johnny like he had lost his mind.

Johnny stepped back and spread his arms wide. "Notice anything?"

Roy looked him up and down. Johnny stood tall, shoulders back, arms spread wide and smiling. "Um…"

Before Roy could formulate a sentence Johnny was telling him. "I'm not dizzy. Not at all. None!" He spun around in a circle and stopped…swaying just a tad. "Well I wasn't." He giggled.

"Just slow down a little there Junior, Doc Early said it would get better over time, and I hope you are better, but let's not overdo it…okay."

Johnny couldn't help the grin he had, "Okay, Pally. Okay." He wrapped his arm back around Roy's shoulder. "How about some breakfast?" He tripped slightly on the carpet. Roy shot him a worried glance. Johnny shrugged it off.

This day had started out perfectly and Johnny would let nothing change that. He felt too good.


	32. Chapter 32

The Fire Talks

Chapter Thirty Two

by GCS and Hotshow

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

After a hearty breakfast and lighthearted teasing while everyone put on their Sunday best the Desoto family plus one piled into the family wagon. Roy drove while Joanne rode shotgun. Johnny relented to the two begging children that had stolen his heart years ago, and rode in the middle of the back seat sandwiched between the two extremely excited and constantly wiggling kids. It was not a long drive to the station; everyone was smiling and chatting happily.

Suddenly Chris grew very quiet, and leaned against the window, pressing the side of his face against the cool glass trying to see in the sky above. "Dad!" He said excitedly. "Look at that!"

Roy sighed. He'd already seen it. In the sky above what he guessed was Station 51, because he couldn't see it yet, circling like vultures he could see several news helicopters. "I see it son. Now you need to sit back in your seat." _'Maybe if I can get Chris to calm down Johnny won't see them.'_ He glanced in the rear view mirror at his partner. _'Too late for that.'_ He could see the already pale features of his best friend turning ghostly white. He glanced over at his wife and nodded. She leaned forward, opened the glove compartment and pulled out the small brown paper sack that Roy had stowed there in case they needed it.

For such a talented paramedic who could keep his calm in any emergency situation, think quickly on his feet, and face many things that the normal individual wouldn't dream of, Johnny would completely fall apart when it came to attention directed at him. He couldn't string three words together without stuttering. He couldn't keep the blush down that would always creep up his slender neck and completely cover his normally tan features. And the thing that always had Roy the most concerned: Johnny had the tendency to hyperventilate.

As they approached the Station Chris shot up in his seat again. "Dad look at all those people, and the TV cameras, and look how the street is lined with cars. I've never seen so many cars like that."

Roy cringed at his son's pointing out the obvious and glanced into the mirror at his friend once again. "Sit back son." Johnny looked like a deer in the headlights. His mouth hung open and his eyes looked glazed. For a second Roy thought he'd stopped breathing all together. Never mind the rushed rapid breaths he usually took when nervous and upset. This could be bad…very bad. Before he had time to react a flashing light began flickering in the side window next to Jenny.

"Look daddy, they're taking our picture!" She squealed and began posing for the camera.

Johnny moaned softly.

"Sit back honey." Joanne instructed the small girl.

As quickly as the flashing started it stopped again when an officer pulled the camera man away from the car; Johnny had started the tell tale signs of hyperventilation, his breaths now coming in gasping pants.

Roy deftly maneuvered the station wagon into the long drive that rounded the station. Much to his chagrin he had to slow down enough to allow Officer Vince Howard to move the barricade that blocked the drive giving the crowd of spectators, which appeared to be wall to wall across the front of the station, to spot the object of the event. They all moved toward the car in a sea of excited faces. If it was possible for a person to lose all color then Johnny just did. He slid down in the seat and leaned forward with his head between his knees.

"Mommy! Uncle Johnny's gonna be sick!" Jenny squealed as she moved closer to her door.

Roy exhaled blowing air between his teeth as he passed the side of the building and watched Vince replace the barricade just in time to prevent the onlookers from following them down the alley. He pulled around the back of the station hoping that someone had the wherewithal to close the back bay doors to give him a chance to try to calm his friend. A brief smile crossed his face as he saw Mike Stoker wave from the bay as the door started its slow movement down the tracks. Roy stopped the car in the middle of the lot. He didn't have much choice. Big Red was parked blocking his usual spot, and the Squad was backed into the spot where Johnny normally parked his beloved Rover.

"Joanne, take the kids inside." He reached down and picked up the bag she had placed on the seat between them. Joanne hustled the kids from the car and into the Station. Roy slid in the back seat beside Johnny and rolled the top of the bag down preparing to put it over Johnny's mouth. "Here Junior." Roy helped Johnny lean back and place the bag over his slightly blue lips. Johnny's shaking hands lifted to hold the bag in place and his grateful eyes locked with Roy's.

The passenger side door opened and Dr. Joe Early slid in beside Johnny. All of his friends knew his tendency to freak out when attention was directed at him, and his physician friends knew too well that their expertise might be needed in this particular instance. Johnny looked over at Joe. "Hey Johnny…how are you holding up?" The kindly doctor placed a calming hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm going to give you a little something to help calm your nerves."

Johnny looked at Roy with alarm in his eyes. Roy nodded to him that he understood his concern. "Um Doc, you know that stuff usually knocks him for a loop. I mean his tolerance level for sedatives is almost none."

"This isn't a sedative. It's just going to take the edge off." Joe helped Johnny shift enough for the needle to hit its mark. "Okay, now just give it a few minutes and when your breathing returns to normal we can all go inside. There are a lot of people inside waiting to see the famous John Gage."

Johnny rolled his eyes at Dr. Early's reference to their conversation yesterday at Roy's house and slumped back in the seat still breathing into the brown bag; slowly feeling a little more relaxed.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fire Talks**

** Chapter Thirty Three  
**

**by GCS and Hotshow**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and **__**Universal Studios**__**. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. **_

_**The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

_They say you can never go home._

But when Johnny did finally feel calm enough to get out of Roy's station wagon and across the back lot at Station 51 that's where he knew he was. Home.

Although he had written a successful novel that apparently if the news media flying overhead was any indication had stirred up a lot of attention. He smiled up at the circling whirly birds knowing that this is exactly what the fire department public relations department had hoped for.

He felt Roy's hand cross his back and lightly grip his shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Johnny looked at his best friend and smiled. "No, but do I have a choice?"

"Nope." The two friends chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

Dr. Early had gone back inside earlier leaving Johnny in Roy's capable hands which left the two friends a few minutes alone.

"Johnny, no matter what happens in there. You will always be my partner, even when we both move up to Captain or retire from this madness. You and I, we will still be best friends." Roy wanted to make sure Johnny knew how much he cared about him, before the frenzy took over his life.

Johnny stopped just before opening the kitchen door. Flash bulbs flickered from down the side drive where Vince still maintained a safe perimeter. Johnny smiled at his friend. "Roy, I'm not going anywhere. This..." He waved at the door. "...is where I belong. This is home to me. It's all I've ever wanted to do and as for the writing..." He paused trying to get the words together to express what he was trying to say. Even though he could write an exciting, drama filled, adventurous novel, when things became very important, he couldn't seem to string two words together and make sense. "...well it's just...you know...a way to...um..." He looked at Roy expectantly.

"A way to share that love for what we do with people who might not know about it otherwise," Roy helped him. "A way to help them understand the dangers we face, the terrible fact that crazy people often start fires that effect innocent victims, and how much being able to save someone's home, their business and most importantly their family means to a fire fighter."

"Yeah...yeah that's right partner." Johnny beamed with pride. "And to take the proceeds and give something back to the department...and Rampart since home is where the heart is." His hand splayed across his chest. "My heart is full because of this...because of friends like you."

Roy cupped Johnny's neck and pulled him into a quick embrace that thanks to telephoto lenses would be shared by many in the weeks to come. Newspapers, fans, television news programs and many friends would smile at that image for a long time to come.

Realizing that they were drawing a lot of attention the two men separated quickly and grabbed for the door knob at the same time. Neither one liked to be the center of attention. They hurried into the kitchen and slammed the door. Seeing the small group around the kitchen/dayroom area looking over at them with wide eyes, they broke out into laughter and moved further into the room. Out of habit they both grabbed a coffee cup from the drain tray and poured themselves some. Both turned around and leaned against the counter and raised their cups in tandem.

Looking around the room, Johnny saw many of his closest friends: Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early, Dixie, and Dr. Morton from Rampart. They were all wearing nice clothes. He couldn't help but smile at how nice they looked in suits and a dress. Next he noticed Captain Stanley, Chet, Marco and Mike all in their dress uniforms. Across the room playing with Henry he saw Chris and Jennifer with Joanne all dressed in their Sunday best. He glanced at Roy and smiled. They were also dressed in what Johnny called his Sunday best, which actually was his dress uniform. Basically he had a few ties and sport coats, but he didn't really wear suits. It seemed strange for them all to be dressed so nicely when there wasn't a funeral or wedding today.

"Well John, I think we have a presentation to attend to in the bay." Captain Stanley as usual took charge of the situation.

Johnny and Roy both took one final sip of coffee just like they would if the tones had called them to the Squad. They placed the cups in the sink.

"We'll all go out first, and then you can follow. Okay everyone let's go." Captain Stanley waited by the door for Joanne and the kids. He ushered everyone through and then hesitated for a second when the only ones left in the room were he, Roy and Johnny. He turned to Johnny, "I don't think I can quite explain how proud I am of you right now." He gripped Johnny's shoulder and then turned and opened the door for the three of them.

As soon as they entered the bay applause erupted.

Johnny blushed and stopped in his tracks, his eyes grew wide, his mouth opened and then closed, but thanks to Dr. Early he didn't panic. He regained his composure and walked over to the Chief and extended his hand.

After shaking hands with all of the dignitaries Johnny made his way around to a few of the other guests. He smiled as he walked up to some of his original crew from Station 10.

"Hey Boot!" The former Engineer from when he first graduated from the academy, Dale Scott, called to him as he walked up.

"Scotty are you ever going to stop calling me that?" He looked down at his feet before raising his eyes to meet those of his long time friend.

"Nope." Scotty laughed loudly and slapped Johnny on the back.

"Wow Gage, you still know how to stir things up don't cha?" Lineman Jim Graves shook hands with him next.

Then Johnny bent down to shake hands with Jim's brother Cody who was in a wheel chair. "What happened to you?"

"Oh you know how it is." Cody shrugged. "Ceiling decides at the last minute, just before you can get out of the way to land on your head; then the beam that was holding it decides to land on your leg." He smiled.

Johnny smiled too. "Yeah, I think I can relate to that. Man, it sure is good to see you guys." Just before he moved to the next group of friends from the B-Shift of Station 51 another long time friend from Station 10 came over. "Jeff!"

"Hey Johnny, congratulations on the book," Jeff extended his hand; Johnny took it. "It's good to see you up. We heard you were injured…again." He smiled.

"You heard right. He's still on the injured list." Roy said as he walked up beside Johnny. "Hey Junior, I think they're ready for you."

"JUNIOR!" Cody and Jim said at the same time, and burst into laughter.

Johnny turned three shades of red and quickly made his escape. "See you guys."

He moved back toward the podium stopping along the way to shake hands with his old high school buddy turned Paramedic Gil Robinson and his former Rescue Squad partner Tony Freeman.

At the podium the Chief walked up to the mike and everyone gathered closer. Cameras flashed. TV and radio announcers could be heard greeting their imaginary audiences. Johnny's once red face had now paled. Roy hovered at his elbow in case Johnny wavered. "Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests it is my great pleasure to welcome you to Los Angeles County Fire Station 51, home of LA's newest fireman turned novelist, Chris J. Bean, otherwise known as John Roderick Gage." Applause echoed through the bay. Johnny's already pale complexion turned white.

Roy whispered in his ear. "You okay?"

Johnny looked down and closed his eyes. "Yeah…'m okay."

"As I am sure you know this is a lot of attention for just any bestselling novel. You see what makes this bestselling novel special is the things the author has decided to do with the profits from the novel. We are here today to make some presentations. Mr. Gage, Johnny, as he is known to his closest family and friends, has decided to use the royalties from his novel to benefit others, first of all his crewmates. John has given each member of the A-shift of this station a share of his royalties and each of his partner, Roy Desoto's children an equal share to put towards their educations. The interesting thing about Roy and Joanne Desoto's children is their names, Christopher and Jennifer who John calls Jenny Bean. Have you figured it out yet? Chris J. Bean."

Another round of applause spread through the crowd. Johnny began to feel a little less nervous when the attention shifted from him to Chris and Jenny who happily posed for several pictures and smiled for the TV cameras.

"John has also made a sizeable donation to Rampart General Hospital for the ER and the burn ward. Finally, he also contributed to the Fireman's Fund For Widows and Children."

If possible the applause was even louder this time.

"Now you probably thought that we asked you here to make those presentations, but actually John already did that. He is here because we asked him to come." The Chief turned toward Johnny. "John, we have a few surprises for you today." Johnny's mouth opened and he turned from the Chief to Roy and back. "Captain Stanley, would you join me at the podium?" Hank came up beside the Chief. "John, Hank has something he'd like to tell you." The Chief stepped aside and gave the mike to Hank."

Hank had to bend over slightly to speak into the mike on the podium, cleared his throat and looking at Johnny began explaining how each of the members of the A-shift had agreed to donate 1% of their share of the proceeds to the Fireman's fund in honor of Johnny. He also explained that a challenge had gone out county wide to every fireman to make individual donations in his honor. 100% of the members of the LA County Fire Department had made some kind of donation to the special fund in Johnny's honor. "John it is in this way that we honor you." Hank walked over to Johnny and extended his hand. Johnny took it and looked into his Captain's eyes. Hank pulled Johnny into a fatherly hug. "I'm real proud of you son, real proud."

"Thank you Cap. I…I don't know what to say." Johnny turned and hugged Roy and then moved to Mike, Chet, and then Marco. He didn't care if it wasn't cool for a guy to hug another guy. He was overwhelmed by what they had done.

The Chief took the mike back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Kelly Brackett, head of Emergency Care at Rampart."

Dr. Brackett moved to the podium. Dr. Early, Dr. Morton and Dixie stood beside him. "Johnny, in keeping with your generosity, the medical staff at Rampart has pooled together to match your donation to the ER and Burn Units. I am proud to say that as of thirty minutes ago, we accomplished that goal. Thanks to you we will have the most equipped Emergency Room in the County and the burn unit will be able to expand two fold."

Johnny lowered his eyes to his shoes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd divided the proceeds to help his friends. He hadn't expected them to do all of this. He thought he was coming here today to get a big poster board check from the publishers. He never expected any of this.

"Finally, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Johnny Gage."

Johnny's eyes shot up. He nervously looked from Brackett, to Roy…from Roy to Cap…from Cap to the large crowd of people who had come there to witness this presentation. He stepped toward the podium. His breathing increased. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Roy sensing Johnny's unstable movement walked with him to the podium. "Um…hi…I'm John…Johnny. I don't know what to say." He looked around at his friends. "Th…thank you." He stammered. "Thanks you so very much." He closed his eyes against the dizziness that had crept in. He swayed slightly. "I'm honored. I never expected…" He couldn't continue. He was at a loss for words.

"Mr. Gage, will you be writing another book?" A reported called from the audience.

Johnny looked up again. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Mr. Gage, will you be resigning from your job?" Another reported yelled.

"No…no I won't."

"Mr. Gage, is it true that you are single?" This question came from a reporter with a softer feminine voice.

"Yes."

"Mr. Gage, where is your family. Why are they not here?" This question hit like a slap on Johnny's face.

"This is my family." Johnny looked at Joanne and the kids. Then he closed his eyes and swayed hard to one side. He tried to compensate and stumbled against the podium. Roy and Dr. Brackett came up on either side of him and took him by each arm. They steered him to a nearby chair and promptly helped him lower his head between his knees until the dizziness subsided.

Dr. Early walked up to the mike. "Please excuse the interruption. Johnny is still recovering from a serious head injury." Gasps could be heard from the crowd. "He's on the road to recovery and will be fine in time. He is experiencing some very strong dizziness and headaches." He turned to the Chief to take over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today to celebrate these great achievements. I assure you that Mr. Gage will be just fine and will return to his position as Paramedic post haste. We ask that you keep your visit short, so that we can get Station 51 back in service to protect the citizens of LA County. Thank you."

The newscasters packed away their video cameras. The antennae trucks lowered the tall portable transmitters. The photographers tucked their cameras back into their cases. Most of the media had left within minutes. The dog and pony show was over. There was nothing of media interest to report. They were moving on to the next big lead.

Some of the firemen milled around just long enough to make sure Johnny was all right. The Chief and other dignitaries congratulated the members of the A-shift, the staff at Rampart and wished Johnny well. Then they too departed.

Roy helped Johnny move from the chair in the bay to the kitchen and got him a cold glass of water. Joanne and the kids caught a ride home with Hank Stanley's wife, so they could start getting ready for the cookout the A-shift had planned for later in the day.

The Engine and Squad could be heard moving back to their assigned parking spots in the bay.

Things at Station 51 were slowly getting back to normal.

The End…(or is it?)


End file.
